Child of The Mistress of Evil
by Steelers1023
Summary: Suppose our favorite Disney Villain, Maleficent, did more than we thought that night the cruel King Stefan stole her wings. Now, Kate Beckett, wings and horns, is in our world. Kate all her life has been brutally insulted for such weird and obscure extremities though soldiered on to still become one of NYPD's finest. Now, she finally finds her long lost mother. Includes some OUAT.
1. Chapter 1: Finding out the Truth

AN: So I had this great idea after watching Maleficent. I absolutely LOVED Maleficent when I watched in theaters. Angelina did a superb job in my opinion. I also love Castle very much as a tv show. Now, as I was watching I saw just how closely related the characters of Maleficent and Kate are which in my opinion is pretty close. So, I decided to give it a shot because I have always read fanfics and decided it was my turn to give it a shot. I apologize in advance for all the various my misspellings and grammar mistakes but, I will try my best. Oh and my scenario will be that we are right after Kate has arrested the senator but, before wedding. Maleficent's story will be pretty clear when you start reading. This is a pretty AU fanfic so I am going to make it where our world's time moves a lot faster than Maleficent's world. This way Kate will be an adult around the same age of Maleficent. Lastly, then on with the story, yes Once Upon A Time will be included and when it does it will be after everything has settled peacefully down in StoryBrooke. I know that probably won't happen but, for the same of this fic it does. And sorry this is the last thing I'll note Maleficent is a character that no one knows about in OUAT. Sleeping Beauty is a tale that doesn't exist for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go their respective owners; Disney and ABC. Now on with the story sorry for long author's note.

Kate Beckett isn't the typical detective of the NYPD that we came to know and love. In this story, Kate was born with small brown wings and great curved and black horns. Over the several years of her life she had been called a great many of names. Mostly it has been the "Devil Child" or "The Monster from Hell". She was always picked on and she truly was a depressed person. Kate was a very smart girl though also timid because of her physical appearance. It wasn't till her mother's murder did she finally get her act together and started coming out of her shell. Beckett used her physique to strike fear into her suspects. That is why she is one of New York's finests. Now, she is happily living with her soon to be husband, Richard Castle.

Kate was having a typical day at work consisting of paperwork and Castle playing with objects on her desk when all of a sudden her cell phone rang. She looked down at the number and didn't recognize it. Beckett is curious as to who would be calling her though answers the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kate Beckett?" Says a woman on the other end.

"Yes, this is she. Can I help you somehow?"

"No, but I can help you."

"What do you mean? I don't have any current homoci..."

"Listen, I know who your mother is and I can get you to her. She desperately needs your help. Right now!" The woman quickly interrupts.

"What? My mother is dead and..."

"No! Not Johanna! I mean your real mother! Your mother who gave you your wings and horns!"

There is a minutes silence. Kate stares at the phone unbelieving what has been said. She finally looks up at Castle and covers the phone.

"Alright, very nice prank Castle. You almost had me."

"What?" Castle responds with a blank face of confusion.

"This woman on the other end you had her call me to tell me that she found my "real" mom" Kate states with a smug look on her face. She puts real emphasis on the word real.

"I did no such thing." Castle flat out responds.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I didn't do that."

Kate puts the phone back to her ear.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that the longer you spend time wasting arguing over the phone the more danger your mom will be in. Please just come to this town called StoryBrooke. It's up in Maine. I will email you directions. And..."

"Woah, woah, just stop right there! StoryBrooke? Really? I mean what kind of person do you take me for? What kind of con are you pla..."

"Nooo, listen, please! I am not joking! I know it is your mother. She has the same majestic black horns and..."

Kate cuts her off.

"So, basically you read the news. Wonderful! Everyone knows I have horns and wings. You can't look like me without being examined like a lab experiment!"

Kate is a about to cut ties with her when the woman speaks again.

"Fine. I didn't want to tell you this but you leave me no choice." The voice was very calm.

"Tell me what?"

There's a sigh.

"Your mother is a fairytale character."

"Excuse me?!"

"It's the truth."

"Haha" Kate laughs.

"That is about as absurd as one of Castle's made up theories."

"Well, that is very true about Castle, but you have to believe me. And yes it is hard to understand especially for a woman who doesn't believe in such ideas anyways. Some one who believes in only cold hard facts and the evidence. A person who still is afraid and scared because of the shooting which still causes terrible nightmares many a night..."

"Stop! How did you know that!"

"I've watched you for many years, Kate. It is my job to make sure you are safe. Your mom told me to keep you safe."

Beckett is stunned at everything this woman has said. Those words of "keeping safe" was what made Beckett reconsider everything.

She didn't want to believe it, but truth is that she was kinda a mythical creature of some sort so it made "sense". Kate was never one to believe in any such notions though after years of trying to find her real parents, she is open to the possibility. This woman did sound like she knew what she was talking about and very sincere. Beckett gives in.

"Alright, fine, which character then?"

"Where's the fun in that? Come find out for yourself. Oh and the name is Regina. I am the Evil Queen from the familiar tale "Snow White"."

The line goes dead and Kate is frozen solid as she stares at the phone. Her mind totally blown away.

3 minutes later...

An email pops up on Kate's phone from a Regina Mills with directions to the town in Maine.

"Hey, Castle. How would you like to take a road trip up to Maine?"

"What? Why?"

"Because someone claims that they found my birth mother."

Alright, I hope you enjoyed this because I had a good time writing it! So please review and give me feed back. I don't know exactly when I'll be able to update, but I'll try as much as I can. I still have English Summer work hanging over my head, but I wanted to start this as a way to kind of clear my head a little. Well, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Maleficent

AN: So I have decided to post chapter 2. I was having trouble with my project so I turned to this instead. A whole lot more fun. I hope you like this next chapter. By the way I know I put this under the romance category and there hasn't been any mention of Caskett or Malevel, but it will come. It's slow I know, but it's coming. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney and ABC.

Chapter 2: Maleficent

Kate tells Gates that she is going on a vacation trip with Castle for a while and isn't entirely sure when she'll return.

"All of your vacation days? Detective I can smell lies from anyone and right now you are most defiantly not sharing me honest information."

"Now, tell me again. Why do you need all of your vacation days?"

Kate finally gives in and tells her that she has reasonable cause to believe that she might know where her real mother is living. She leaves out the detail of this woman watching her for her whole life and that she is a fairytale character. That would totally make Gates object to this mission of sorts.

"Really? After all these years. A person with wings and horns? For crying out loud Detective! I thought Montgomery taught you better as far as figuring out if something is true or not! This woman is obviously a con artist of some sort!"

"Please, Sir, let me just investigate. She sounded so sincere that I thought it worth at least the chance."

Gates looks skeptically at the detective. She knows that Beckett is one to never give up especially when it came to something regarding her family. She knew that if she said no that Beckett would try some more "dangerous" methods of finding whoever is playing this sick joke on her. Gates decides that she'll let the woman find out this by herself that it is a wild goose chase.

"Fine. But just so you know I did warn you. I won't be accountable for whatever mess you fall into."

"Thank you, Sir" Kate replies curtly.

3 hours later...

Beckett and Castle roll into the mysterious town called StoryBrooke. It's a normal town from what Kate could see. People were walking down streets and talking just as any other normal little village. Next, Kate spots a little restaurant called Grannies.

"You stay here. I'm going to go and ask those people if they know where Regina Mills lives."

"No way!"

"What?" Kate quickly looks back at Castle.

Castle has his arms crossed over his chest with a very stern look in his eye.

"There is no way I am staying in the car while you go and talk to fairytale characters!"

"They aren't fairytale characters from what I can see and this is just some hoax!"

"I don't think so." Castle retorts.

"You said yourself that the possibility of yourself being a mythical creature could be true and this woman you talked to happens to be a known Disney Villain."

"Ugh! Fine, but don't get your hopes up when your dreams are crushed."

"You are sooo mean!"

"I know."

Kate is the first through the door. There are several people sitting at tables and at the barstools. It doesn't take long for everyone to start staring at Kate. The chattering all stops and everyone is frozen in place.

"Um hi, my name is Kate Beckett and this is my partner Richard Castle and I was looking for a Regina Mills."

"Why?" A wavy long blond haired woman asks.

The woman sports a red leather jacket and jeans. She has green eyes, light skin, and is fairly tall. She looks to be around Kate's age. Possibly a little younger.

"She contacted me to come here to take me to my mother."

The blond eyes Kate. She scrutinizes her and finally comes to the decision that she would walk them over and question Regina while she's at it. Kill 2 birds with 1 stone.

"Fine. I'll take you to her. "

"Thank you."

"Ha, I wouldn't say thanks."

They start heading out the door towards a yellow bug.

"What do you mean?"

"Regina? She's not the nicest person on the planet and getting an invitation from her just spells trouble in my opinion."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense being the so called "Evil Queen"" Kate says sarcastically.

"Do not mock her. Trust me. Been there and done that."

"Wait, your saying that she really is the fairytale character?"

"Yes, and obviously your a non-believer. I used to be in your position. Trust me I know it sounds crazy, but it is true."

"Really? So everyone is a fairytale character from some Disney movie."

"Well, not all Disney, but a great many of them are including myself."

"No way!" Castle yells with great excitement.

"Which one?" Castle begs with a puppy dog look in his eye.

Beckett is trying her best to bite back the laugh. She really is no longer buying into this charade. These people must be insane she thought to herself. Originally she wanted to believe, but from what she can tell its a regular town except the people are insane. Had there been some Castles and magical creatures then she would lose her doubts. This though isn't at all what she was expecting. Gates was right which was all Beckett had going through her brain.

"I am actually not a real character, but I am related to a couple that are Disney characters."

"Who?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming. My name is Emma Swan by the way."

Castle instantly is jumping up and down in the seat like a kid on Christmas Day.

"That is way too cool!"

"Yeah, it is pretty interesting."

"Wait, how are you here and the Evil Queen also here? Aren't you both enemies?"

"Long story. Not going to say. Well, we have arrived. Welcome to Madam Mayor's mansion."

All 3 get out of the car and Emma is the first to the door. Emma knocks on the door and shortly after a tall and short black haired woman answers. Her skin is light and she wears a nice red top and black skirt.

"Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I was leading this woman to you. She claims you called her to come."

Emma steps out of Regina's view.

"Oh, Kate, good come now right now."

Beckett is ushered into the house quickly by the queen.

"Who is this?" Regina looks at Castle.

"That's my fiancé and I thought it best he came too if that's ok."

Beckett knew she had to bring him with her considering how involved he was with her adoptive mother plus she wouldn't had heard the end of it. A fairytale mom was defiantly something Castle was enthralled by as soon as the words left her mouth when she told him.

"Fine, fine, all 3 of you get here now!"

Regina quickly moved them through the house into a little study room. There is a wooden desk and a bookcase. A mirror sat on top of her desk.

"Alright, now Kate..."

"No, before I do anything I want proof that you really are the Evil Queen and I want to see my mom to make sure that she really is indeed my mom."

"How about I do both? I'll show you using my magic."

Kate nods in response.

"Come stand by this mirror."

Beckett walks over next to Regina with the other 2 trailing behind.

Regina waves her hand over the mirror. Her hand has some white sparkly stuff surrounding it, magic, Beckett assumes. She touches the mirror. Instantly, 2 people appear to be talking in the mirror.

Beckett stares rooted to the spot as she takes in the woman.

The woman is tall and slender much like Kate. As Regina said, unmistakably the same dark curved horns. Her skin is very pale almost like a ghost. Lips are full and red as a strawberry. Extremely high cheek bones too. The last trait to catch Kate's eye is the woman's eyes which are emerald green and gold speckled. The green matches Beckett's eyes.

"Who is she?" Kate asks tentatively.

"I will send you there and you will find out yourself."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

Kate nodded because she knew that was probably an accurate statement.

"Who's the man?"

"Know idea now enough chit chat it's time for you to go. The longer we wait the more in danger she may be in."

"Danger?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Why? Why now and not earlier?"

Regina takes a deep breath then answers.

"Because it wasn't until now that your mom was in trouble. She made me promise to never under any circumstances bring you back to her. The potion takes months to make and I know your the answer to this danger she is facing."

"What are they saying?"

Regina waves her hand over the mirror and sounds come through.

"They say there is to be a grand celebration." The dark haired man says to the woman.

"A grand celebration for a baby. How wonderful." The woman states."

"Alright, time to go." Regina quickly waves her hand back over silencing the mirror.

Beckett didn't respond deciding it was best to leave it at that.

"First, I am going to place you both in the correct attire."

There is a big plume of yellow smoke.

Both now adorn peasant like clothing and Kate's wings and horns are gone.

"Your wings and horns will return once you exist the building I put you in."

Kate had a brown dress on which is very raggedy and simple flats. Castle wears brown pants that are ripped in one knee and a filthy white shirt.

"I will have Gold temporarily put our world in freeze."

"What?"

"Basically, when you come back it will be as if nothing changed here. It will be as if you never left at all."

"You can do that?"

"Gold can as long as it isn't over 30 years your mom's time."

"Now, Kate take your fiancé's hand."

They do this quickly.

"Now, drink all of this and I will do the rest."

Beckett quickly downs the drink. All of a sudden there is a bright white light. Kate feels as if she is falling. She closes her eyes preparing for the worst.

"Kate, open your eyes." Castle whispers.

Beckett quickly snaps her eyes open and takes in her surroundings. It appears to be a throne room of a castle like from the dark ages. A king and queen sit in their thrones at the back. There is also a little cradle not to far away from them. 3, what Kate believed to be fairies, surrounded the cradle.

"Beckett, I know which story we are in!" Castle says excitedly.

"Which? And how could you know?"

"Sleeping Beauty! The pink, green, and blue fairies. The baby and the king and queen!"

"Alright, then who's my mom?"

"I don't know, but we're in the greatest classic Disney movie ever!"

"Really?" Kate cocks an eyebrow when she says this.

Castle nods profusely.

"The villain turns into a dragon!"

Beckett rolls her eyes and then starts looking around at the various faces looking for the pale skinned woman she saw in the mirror. Having no luck so far Kate finally gives up and listens to the fairies as they plant their blessings on the baby.

The third fairy is about to cast hers when all of a sudden the room starts shaking. There is a tremendous wind blowing out the candles of the chandler and everyone is in panic.

"She's coming Kate!"

"Who?"

"Maleficent, of course!"

"Who?"

"Have you not seen Sleeping Beauty?"

"Not since I was 5, Castle."

"She's the villain. She's the one that curses the baby prick her finger and die! She wasn't invited to the party and that's why she cursed the baby! She called herself "The Mistress of Evil"! I agree with that statement!"

Kate then remembers this specific villain. She never was very fond of her because she was the only one that gave her nightmares as a child. Her devious plot always gave her the chills.

Not a moment later "The Mistress of Evil" made her way through the hall.

Kate's mouth drops open in total shock at the villainess. Castle mirrors Beckett's response.

The same pale skinned, high cheek boned, slender figure, scarlet lipped and dark horned woman Kate saw in the mirror is walking down the hall. The Mistress of Evil is Kate's mother and Beckett is completely stupefied.

Well I hoped you like this chapter! It was fun playing with how Beckett is so stubborn and Castle being a huge fairytale fanatic. By the way, I know it is odd, the concept of freezing time, but it's all I could think of since 16 years is a long time. Second, to help, I will make it so everyone will be frozen in time except StoryBrooke. They will continue their lives though no aging. I know sounds extremely weird, but everything will make sense in time I promise. Thank you for reading and please review. Constructed criticism is welcome. Apologies for the my previous mess up with the chapter. Lastly, OUAT fans. Yes I do know that Regina can not just use magic to go to various other realms. My answer to that since there is peace in StoryBrooke I figured that Regina will explore more of her power and discover this method problem being it takes months to make.


	3. Chapter 3: Murdering a Dark Fairy

AN: And then there was 3! I am really having a blast writing this story and I am glad for all the reviews and support as a first time fanfic writer. I am sorry if I didn't mention earlier that OUAT would be included deeply apologize, but I will say this for the future. Once won't play a major part over all til later. It's in it a lot right now, though it'll calm down. I am trying to kinda set up a plot which includes this show, but I will down play it later. Also, for those who haven't seen the show or do and there is some weird stuff that doesn't match up, I am trying my best to stay true to all of them best I can though anything contridictory I will have some explaination in the author's notes or in the story itself. If you see any oddities I may have missed just PM me and I'll try to fix best I can. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 3: Murdering a Dark Fairy

The woman now wore a long black dress and cape. Her horns wrapped in black leather. She carries a brown wooden staff with a glass ball atop. A black raven flies around her too.

Kate watches the woman intently and listens to every word that drips from this woman's mouth. Beckett is totally petrified by the slightest idea that her mother could be this monster of a creature.

Maleficent finishes her curse and walks out with a very evil laugh. Everyone in the room is chaotic and frightened.

Beckett gets up and starts following the villain once she has left her sight. Kate has her gun in hand heading out of the castle. Castle sees the dangerous look of determination, anger, and hatred written on Kate's face. The last time he saw her this infuriated was whenever her mother's murder was involved in a case. Though this time she looks worse. She looks almost deadly.

"Kate, wait, what are doing?!"

"That woman is an evil villain!"

"Villain or not I'm going after her" Kate replies quickly.

"What?! Are you crazy! She just cursed a baby! Imagine what she'll do to you when she sees you!"

"Castle, imagine what she'll do if I let her go."

"In the movie, she gets killed off by Philip" Castle quips.

"Well, Castle this isn't the movie. This is a nightmare and I will kill her."

"Kill?"

"Yes. I will."

Castle doesn't agree with this decision that Beckett is making. He decides to keep his mouth shut. Castle wants to question her, but he will question her later. If they keep dwindling on this subject then they will lose the woman.

Once outside the castle, Kate's wings and horns reappear. They both are looking around for the fearsome creature.

"There" Kate points out.

Maleficent is walking straight for what looks like a giant forest. It looks to be several miles away.

"Come on Castle. We need to find a horse or something."

"Why can't we just walk?"

"If she turned around then she would see that we are clearly following her and flat out kill us on the spot or something to that nature.

"Good point, but you riding on a horse would totally give us away especially with your horns and wings."

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"A horse and cart."

"Why?"

"I would drive it and you could hide down in the bed."

"Hmm... Alright, Castle, but when we get to her I plan to take her out."

The 2 walk around the town until they find a horse and cart. Castle climbs in the driving position while Beckett lays down in the back. By this time the villainess is pretty far out in the field stretching between the forest and the castle grounds. Castle begins driving the horse in the direction in which the witch was heading. That's the creature Beckett and Castle deemed Maleficent.

Meanwhile back in StoryBrooke just after Maleficent casts her curse on Aurora...

Regina and Emma are watching the story unfold.

Emma looks up at Regina. The two stop watching the mirror.

"Maleficent? She's Maleficent?" Emma asks Regina.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why return her child to her?"

"No time to explain. Its my business between her and me. Not yours. Alright, Emma, we need to go and warn everyone in the town that a war is coming."

"Wait, what! Did you just say war?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I may have just made an enemy. Now, lets stop brawling and start preparing!"

"No!"

"Excuse me!" Regina responds with an appalled look on her face.

"No! You will tell me what happened between you 2!"

"No I will..."

"Yes you will, Regina! You of all people knows what bad comes out of keeping secrets! I think it'd be best you tell me the story from the beginning."

Regina lets out a sigh.

"Fine, but let me finish before you start asking questions."

Emma nods in reply.

Regina regales her tale.

"When I was a teenager around your age I was very rebellious. You know I hated my mother Cora."

"Yes."

"I was always trying the run away from her. Get out of he palace and run to the ends of the earth you could say. This was before my love died and I still had my hatred of magic.

One day I had stolen a horse and rode out for days on end. Eventually, I started growing ill due to little water and food. I remember I passed out in a little wooded area when I had gone 5 days without a drop of water. Next thing I knew I woke up in what appeared to be a nest in a tree. And then I saw her. "

"Who?"

"Maleficent."

"Wait, hold on. Your telling me this villainous monster found you and saved you? I don't see any way or shape or form that someone like her would do something like that!"

"Please, let me just finish my story. Then you shall understand."

Emma goes silent.

"As I was saying, Maleficent was standing over me. The same fairy you saw today."

"Fairy?"

"Yes, fairy! Now, stop interrupting me!"

"But fairies have wings? And she doesn't."

"Listen, I don't know what happened to her wings, but when I saw her she did have them."

"Now, the Maleficent I saw was a child."

Clarity could be seen in Emma as Regina stated those words.

"I told the girl that I was in debt to her. That I owed her a favor."

"She responded saying no. It is my duty as Protector of the Moors to make sure all in my land is happy and safe."

"Then I said that if she needed me for anything that she could call me through this mirror. Yes, one thing I did learn from my mother was how to make a magic mirror. I also said that I had her back and would watch over her in case she be in any danger."

"She accepted my offer then sent me on my way back home because she told me that surely things would get better. It's better to have a parent than none. Both of hers died in a war against the humans."

"I went home, but didn't watch over the kid. I was blinded by hatred of my mother when she set me up to marry the King because I "saved" the princess Snow White as a child. I was torn further away when Snow betrayed me, but you already know that tale."

"About 35 years ago I was in my study when my mirror activated. By this point our town was no longer in shambles and at peace."

"I saw it was a full grown Maleficent and she asked me if my deal was still on for a favor. I told her yes. She responded saying that she has this child that she wants me to take and put somewhere safe. I asked her why and she refused to answer me. I was curious, but a deal was a deal. She told me also to never ever under any circumstances let the child come back to her. That I must not let her identity be known. She also wanted me to keep watch of the child. Keep her safe. I tried my best just some of the stuff that happened to her there was nothing I could do. I agreed. By this point I knew something was wrong. The child came to my desk not to long after we finished our conversation. I used what little transportation spell to get her here. I can move small objects now by magic alone, but not full grown people.

I knew now that I needed to put the child somewhere safe out of harms way. Here certainly isn't a safe place. We seem to have trouble all the time even if we think we are at I drove out of the town in search of a safe home. Finally, I found Mrs. Beckett who was a lawyer."

"How'd you know she was a good woman?"

"Johanna was someone I knew that helped me adopt Henry. She was someone I knew I could trust."

"I came back home and looked in the mirror again and saw Maleficent on what looked to be a thrown made out of a tree. The whole landscape was darker and I knew that kind of magic that she was heading down a dark path. After going down that road myself many a time I figured that I should try and stop her from making the same mistake I did. Henry was the only reason that I could stop being evil. I thought maybe Kate was the key to stop her. She was such a kind hearted child fairy and I have know idea what could have turned her this bad, but if anyone could change her it'd be her own child."

Emma is stunned by all this information.

"Wow. That is actually really nice."

"Well, I don't know about that. The outcome of this stunt I pulled could be costly."

"How? From what you said it should work right?"

"I did, but she seems pretty far down that path of villainy. I mean some people can't recover. Think about Peter Pan or Zelena or Cora."

"Very true. That's why we need to start preparing for war then."

"Correct, I may have ticked off one of the most powerful creatures in the world."

"Wait, she's more powerful than you or for that matter Gold?"

"Rumple and I are powerful, but Maleficent, she is one hell of a fairy!"

"Really?"

"Yes, fairies have much stronger magic than us. They are made of magic. We are magic wielders, but we have to learn to harness it. They are naturally born with it."

"But, Blue doesn't seem to have extremely powerful magic."

"Fairies range in all shapes and sizes. Maleficent was born with great power and has learned how to use it properly and effectively."

"Great! So, how powerful is this woman?"

"Well, seeing that she was able to curse the baby with little trouble and no other objects to aid, extremely. Even when I casted my dark curse, I had to use specific items to help me on my conquest of revenge."

"It's time we go out and gather the town. We need to have a meeting in order to prepare for a war."

Before the 2 ladies could exist the room, all of a sudden a voice came from the mirror. The voice, none other than the terrible villain, Maleficent.

Back to Beckett and Castle who are approaching the border between the Moors and human land... (Before Maleficent contacts Regina by the mirror)

Castle and Beckett mostly drove in silence following the villainess. It is a very long ride Castle thought to himself. Beckett refused to relent and give the witch a chance because of first she cursed a baby for no real reason. Second, that she abandoned Beckett and never wanted to see her again. Castle tried and tried to get her to change her mind, but no such success was possible.

As they were reaching the border they see Maleficent place her staff of the ground and her hands have green fire in each palm.

Castle quickly drives the cart behind some trees and bushes as they watch an enormous wall of thorns rise up from the ground. The thorns seemed to keep climbing and climbing up into the sky with no end. When they finally stop the 2 come out of their hiding place.

"How are we supposed to get over that thing?"

"Easy, hold on to me and I'll fly us over it."

"You can do that? I've never seen you fly!"

"That's because we live in New York City and a flying woman is something that would strike many people as off. I already have enough trouble with just my appearance."

"Aww, come on Kate. You're beautiful. You shouldn't have anything to be ashamed of."

Beckett turns her head away in order to hide her blush.

Castle comes up to Beckett and grips her around her waist. Kate lifts up into the sky. She is very wobbly at first then gains balance.

"You know. I see now where you got your beauty from Kate."

"What?"

"Well, Maleficent is a very beautiful woman as far as physical appearances go despite being a very vicious villain."

The 2 land on the ground and begin following Maleficent from behind the trees and bushes. They are just far back enough that they can't be heard by her.

"Ha!"

"What?"

"We don't look anything alike, Castle. Our horns and the green in our eyes match, but that's about it."

"Well, you still got beauty from her somehow."

Kate rolls her eyes at his response.

The journey continues for what seemed like hours for Kate. Eventually, they reach a tree that seemed to be fashioned into a throne.

"Diaval, I want you to go and spy on the King. Come back at sun down. I am heading to the lake." Maleficent instructs the raven with a cold icy tone.

The raven flys off immediately and Maleficent heads on deeper into the forest.

Once out of sight Kate turns to Castle.

"Stay here. I will go after Maleficent and you wait for her henchman."

"What! No! I can't let you go alone! She could kill you!"

"She could kill you too, Castle! I couldn't live with that on my chest! Also, she doesn't know you. She will know me, but not you! The odds of her killing you off in a heart beat is much higher than mine."

"I thought you were just gonna go and kill her without actually making contact with her."

"Things could change easily and I won't have you in the crossfire. Plus, that bird maybe a villain too. If we only focus on one then we risk the chance of the other still causing trouble. Castle, this is my real mom and I think it's just best I go alone please."

"Fine. But, if I don't see you coming back within the next hour or 2 I am coming."

Kate nods in agreement.

Beckett starts heading towards where Maleficent disappeared when suddenly Castle pulls her into a kiss.

"Be careful."

"I will."

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick."

Kate heads on hiding behind the various bushes and such while following the witch. She follows until they reach a small lake. It is a beautiful shade of blue with various kinds of mystical creatures dancing around on the water. Maleficent bends over to cup some water in her hand or that's what Beckett implies she is doing.

With Maleficent's back turned, Kate raises her gun in both hands and cocks the hammer. The barrel aimed directly for the villainess' head.

Kate takes a deep breath and starts to pull the trigger.

"You can stop trying to follow me." Maleficent says in a very stoic voice but still very cold.

Kate immediately takes her finger off the trigger and is shocked.

"Those who follow me that I don't know are either my enemies or about to become my enemies and trust me. You don't want to be either one of those people."

"So, I suggest you walk away quietly and quickly. Never return to the Moors and leave me be. You do not want me to be your enemy." The Mistress of Evil finishes in a very low and threatening tongue.

Beckett is frozen on the spot and is unsure as to what to do. She wants kill her and she can from this position, but for all she knows the woman could just block the bullet or rebound it back into her now that she is aware of Beckett's presence. Kate is no coward though so she steps out of the shadows and faces her prey head on.

"I am Katherine Beckett. You're daughter you gave up 35 years ago, Maleficent."

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Really long but it was fun. Oh to clear up the Johanna relationship. So I figured that Johanna began working on smaller cases such as ones that involved adoption and such. Then Regina needed her to help her out to get Henry. Sorry if that's not right what I am implying, but this is fictional and it's the best I could come up with. Now, for all those who have not watched Once, Henry is Regina's adopted son who she loves very much and Gold is Rumplestilskin sorry if I misspelled. Both people are extremely powerful, but in my opinion I have always held Maleficent as the most powerful Disney Villain there is so sorry OUAT fans that believe she ought to be on the weaker side. Next, Zelena is the Wicked Witch of the West and is very powerful. Cora is Regina's mother who is the Queen of Hearts also very powerful. Peter Pan is a villain in OUAT and he is pretty powerful too. So I hope that helps a little for those who don't watch that show and I promise that I'll start putting less OUAT stuff in and more Castle and Maleficent. I also hope that jumping in between worlds and times wasn't too confusing. I will address the loose thread of that conversation between Maleficent and Regina in the mirror next chapter. I did not just forget it and lastly the mirror on Maleficent's side is the glass ball in her staff. Regina told her to put it there in case she needed anything else after she took Kate. Really she's just been spying on her. I also purposely didn't put the curse in and I am sorry if that angers anyone. I just didn't want to butcher that scene by trying to describe all her words and actions with the right amount of detail and preciseness or totally forget something. I hope I am not messing up Beckett and making her too well not her character being that she always looks for justice and won't just go ahead and kill a person. There are specific reasons as to why she is sooo blinded by hatred. I didn't include a conversation between Castle and Beckett about why she wouldn't give Maleficent a chance because I didn't want to repeat myself. All will become clear very soon if I do this correctly. Well I hope that address most of the confusion anyone had. Please review and give me feed back. Until next time.


	4. The Tale Behind the Green and Gold Eyes

AN: Chapter 4, yay, we finally have the meeting you've all been waiting for! I apologize for the long author's notes and I don't intend to do that today. Warning, there is some darker themes discussed in this chapter that I hope isn't going too far, but it's essential. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 4: The Tale Behind The Green and Gold Eyes of The Mistress of Evil

Maleficent stood as motionless as possible.

"How could that girl be here?" Maleficent thought to herself.

All if a sudden it hit her. She grabs her staff and looks directly into the sphere.

"REGINA! I know you are there! Don't pretend you can't hear or see me!"

Maleficent pauses waiting to see if she'll respond. She sees Regina staring back at her along with another, a blond haired woman she didn't recognize.

"Fine! You don't wanna talk then stay silent because what I promise you next I will not forget! So, you better listen carefully!" Maleficent roars.

Her anger and hatred of the woman is exploding in the very pit of her stomach. Her eyes now a deadly emerald green instead of speckled with gold streaks.

"I told you to never let my child come back to me. I trusted you and I saved your life and now you stab me in the back!"

"How foolish! Very dangerous act you just pulled!" Maleficent yells.

"I promise you when I finish my business here, I will come for you and make you pay for what you have done." Maleficent says this with a face of pure fury and an unwavering tone of determination and anger.

Once Maleficent finished, she takes up her staff and smashes the glass ball. Using her magic, she levitates the broken shards into the water and they sink to the bottom of the lake.

Maleficent takes a deep breath and then lets it out. She turns to face Kate. Maleficent's face is stolid, but calm. Her eyes turn back to the normal emerald and speckled gold streaks.

"I know you have many questions and you deserve answers. I will answer all of your..."

"No, I intend to kill you."

"What?" Maleficent's eyes widened a tinge in surprise, but her face remained an emotionless mask. She cocks an eyebrow.

"Really? What a wonderful daughter." She says in a very sarcastic tone believing this is some kind of joke.

"No, I mean it I am going to shoot you because of everything you've done to me. First, you abandoned me and from the sounds of Regina you didn't care about me at all! Regina certainly didn't really protect me otherwise there are a half a dozen things that I probably wouldn't have had to deal with in my past. You never wanted to see me again obviously either, why? Oh, wait I know, because your nothing but a wretched, disgusting, vile, and evil VILLAIN! You're a witch and..."

"I am not a witch" Maleficent inserts very calmly.

"Oh then what?" Kate snaps.

"A fairy."

"A fairy? Really? A fairy? What kind of a fairy doesn't have wings?"

Maleficent's anger began to course through her veins at those words. Her temper was rising, but she stays calm and continues to let the child finish her rant.

"Oh and another thing you are not my mother and I am not your daughter! As far as I am concerned, we don't even look the least bit alike besides our horns and the green in our eyes! You're actions certainly do not reflect anything that I would do. I bet my father is a much better person than you!"

Maleficent is seething with vexation and rage. Her skin, usually ice cold, now hot as lava from a volcano. Her eyes back to a fierce green. Her once emotionless face begins to crack due to a mix of pain, despair, aggravation, and hatred.

"Do you know how much I suffered during my childhood? I was nothing, but a freak with horns and wings. They called me names like "Devil Child" and "Monster from Hell"! Humiliation and demoralization was what I had to endure when I was only 5 years old and it continued! I even almost committed suicide because people bullied me everyday after school because of my extremities.

So much pain and hurt I felt physically. Do you have any idea what it's like to feel so much hurt? I bet you don't because you are a monster that scares people. No one ever approaches you with such brutality because they fear you!"

Kate pauses to let all the information sink in and then continues with the same ferocity as before.

"The damage forced upon me didn't relent until I started using my so called "gifts" as fear tactics. My real mother died and that's what drove me away from my depression and loathing of myself. I was no longer a freak. I am now feared by many of the suspects I interrogate everyday! Unlike you, I use my appearance for good instead of evil.

Even though my mom is dead, she still saved me from myself. I was in a dark place when my mother was killed, but instead of going down further I got my act together and put my life on the right track. You were never there to save me."

Beckett looks down at her feet and breathes heavily and then drives her point home.

"Now, to top off all of that, the reason I should put you down for good. No one is on your side. Everyone is against you here. I would be doing them all a favor by killing you! You did the most despicable thing I have ever seen! You cursed an innocent baby for no apparent reason..."

Maleficent had had it! The bubble of anger and fury burst inside her when the words "no apparent reason" left her mouth. She lunged for Kate and knocked the weapon out of her hand. She assumed that was the weapon. Maleficent put Kate on the ground on her back. The villain's looming body shadowed over Beckett. The fairy stands at Kate's feet staring down at the woman. Maleficent began to speak in a voice of unmistakable rage.

"YOU THINK I CURSED THAT CHILD FOR NOTHING!"

Kate stares up at the fairy with fear in her eyes. She can't seem to find her voice. She remains silent.

"Well I most certainly DID NOT curse her for nothing! No, I have my reasons. You think I haven't experienced any abuse or pain in my life? NO! After everything I have gone through, you have no idea what pain is! You don't understand the meaning of humiliation and embarrassment!"

"I won't even discuss your father." Maleficent spits the word father out in disgust.

Kate quickly gets back to her feet and responds with rage.

"How could you, the most evil villain of all, say that my own father is worse than you!"

"You think me the most evil person in the world? You think your father was an angel automatically without even meeting him?"

"I didn't say angel. I said he is a better person than you."

"Well, he left me. I may have cursed a baby, but he left me and you! Abandoned us for dead. Why do you not see him here?"

"I figured you killed him, being an evil villain."

"You are mistaken. He is very much alive and he has not a clue about your existence here or ever for that matter."

Kate goes silent at these words. The rage in Beckett begins to melt away.

Maleficent takes a deep breath and lets it out before she continues. Her voice much less severe.

"As for not caring about you..."

Her head dips down after this half statement then comes back up. She holds back the tears, but her tone gives her away. The sorrow and pain in her voice.

"Giving you away was the worst mistake of my life. I was acting out of blind hatred and thirst for revenge. I wanted to keep you because you were my child which I had grown close to over the past couple of months we had spent together. I wanted my vengeance also, but I knew I couldn't have both. So, yes, I gave you up in order to try and satisfy my want for revenge. I knew going after this plan that I would not only be putting myself in danger, but more importantly, you. I didn't want you to get hurt in the process. The reason I gave you to Regina is, as you said before, no one around here is on my side. I am the monster. I am the nightmare that haunts children at night. She was my only option and your only chance at survival."

"I am sorry. I am extremely sorry for giving you up and for all the pain you have suffered through as a child. I am sorry I wasn't there for you and I wish I could take back all I have done, but what's done is done. And Katherine, we all have our own pain. Myself included. Maybe I have misjudged the degree of your pain and humiliation as unequal to mine, but I promise you that I have suffered for my sins."

Kate finally finds her voice.

"Wait, what revenge plot? Against who? Father? Because of him abandoning you? What kind of pain?"

"It's a very long story and its more than just abandonment. So much deeper." Maleficent replies with an emotionless face. She gets up and starts to walk away.

Kate is totally conflicted. On one hand the woman just admitted to giving her away in order to satiate a thirst for vengeance, but how is that any different from when she herself had gone after her shooter over Castle. Her desire to kill the woman has been demolished, but her trust is still on the fringe. Kate is still wary on whether or not to trust this woman or not. She seems to be telling the truth from the look in her eye and the sound of her voice. She decides to at least hear her story then accept it as truth or lies.

"Wait."

Maleficent stops in her tracks and slowly turns around.

"Throwing more insults at me is something I have no interest in, Katherine."

She starts turning back around to continue her journey home.

"No, I want to hear the full story, please."

"Really?" Maleficent gives her a skeptical raise of the eyebrow.

"Yes, I realize I was being rash by not letting you explain your side of the story." As Castle would put it. Kate thinks to herself.

"And I want to start over. Hello, my name is Kate Beckett."

Kate stretches her hand out as peace offering. In the back of her mind she has decided to listen and then "pretend" to believe her. This way she can follow her around and keep an eye on her. After all as the saying goes, "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer". In the future, she will do what needs to be done if this woman goes through with her plan. Beckett will kill her.

She knows that the fairy is still her mother deep down and she has certainly implied a worthy amount of information that has caught her attention. This is why she has decided to give her a chance for redemption. That is what her real mother would have told her to do.

The fairy slowly reaches out and grips Beckett's hand.

"Hello, my name is Maleficent and I will tell you my story if and only if you will listen to me from start to finish. No, interruptions."

Kate complies and nods in acceptance.

Maleficent takes a deep breath then exhales and begins her long tale. From the time she was a child to the present.

Jumping to the betrayal of Stefan...

"It had been a long time since I had seen him. I asked him how was life with the humans. He responded saying that I was in great danger that the humans were coming for me. They wanted to kill me for what I did to their king. Stefan told me that he could help and that I just needed to trust him. I gave into his idea and that night we...made you."

Maleficent turned her head away in and effort to hide the blush creeping up on her sharp cheek bones.

"The next morning I woke up and found that my wings were gone."

Kate gasped in total disbelief.

"He stole them?! Really! I..."

Kate quickly put her hands over her mouth. She realizes the great error she just made.

"I'm sorry I just, it..."

"It's ok Kate. I would have been surprised had you not reacted at all." Maleficent replies with the slightest smile for a change. The woman really was listening and understanding the magnitude of the situation that she was forced through.

"Humiliation and embarrassment was what consumed me besides my anger and hatred. As you said, what kind of fairy doesn't have wings?"

There is a pause in their conversation.

"Um, may I see where they were? Your wings? Or have I crossed a line?"

Kate asked tentatively.

Maleficent ponders her daughter's question. She doesn't like anyone looking at her scars. The reminder of the man that stole her wings and her heart was just too painful, but she really wanted to rebuild her relationship with her daughter. The only way for that to happen is to be open and honest. Clamming up may only serve as a sign of distrust. She's had enough of that in her life.

Maleficent comes to her decision and replies calmly with a tinge of ice to her words due to how sensitive this subject is to her.

"You may."

Maleficent turns herself, back facing Kate.

Kate carefully undoes the strings that criss cross the top of the fairy's dress.

Kate gasps in horror at the 2 protrusions of scared and marred flesh on the villainess' back.

"You may touch it if you want. I know you are curious." Maleficent says in a cool voice.

Beckett carefully ghosted over one of the remnants of Maleficent's wing.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not near as much as my heart which was broken on that same day. That's why I cursed the baby Aurora with the only solution being "true love's kiss" which doesn't exist."

Maleficent acknowledges with sadness, but also bitterness from what Kate could tell.

Realization hit Beckett with all this information. She would be crushed too if Castle did something so tragic to her.

Maleficent continues her tale.

"I wanted revenge once I figured out Stefan did this to me. At this point I still had no clue as to why he would do such a vile and cruel thing. I couldn't do anything at all for the next 9 months because fairies can't use their magic when they are pregnant. Over those months, I had fits of rage as much as I had fits of sorrow. Eventually, it was vexation that took over my well being and I began plotting several ideas to exact my revenge on Stefan. I got to the point that I just wanted to kill the thing that he put in my body."

Kate is confused at this point because Maleficent has said that she cared for her. That she didn't want to give her up. Beckett is about to intrude due to her conundrum of puzzlement when the dark fairy answers her question.

"When you were born, that very instant, all that loathing and vengeful anger vanished! When I looked down upon your face neither of our traits, me or Stefan, were present in you, besides the obvious horns,wings, and eye color. I had originally thought seeing you with all the features of Stefan would rip me apart, but you had none. This isn't the big reason I began to really care for you though it was part of the reason."

Maleficent paused trying to put the correct words together in order to explain what she really saw.

"I saw the essence of the young boy Stefan. I could see his kind hearted spirit in your smile and your actions which sounds crazy since you were only a baby, but I could sense it was there. From that point no matter what decisions I made in the future, I promised myself to keep you safe and protected best I can."

Kate stares in awe of what Maleficent revealed. A part of her heart began to lurch at the feeling that this woman may not be the devil at all. Maybe a concerned parent looking out for her child for what's best and possibly made some mistakes in the past. Bad decisions happen everyday to people, why should she be judged any different?

"For the next few months I cherished having you around. Stefan buried deep in the farthest depths of my head, but one day I saved a raven, Diaval. He pledged his life in servitude to me which I told him that I needed wings. I still had the curious thought in the back of my head as to whatever happened to Stefan, so I foolishly sent him out to go figure out what had become of him. I told myself, I bet he is suffering because my idea was that people who do bad will be served justice in the end. Sadly I was disappointed, no, angered and mystified to learn that he became king, why? Because he claimed me dead by stealing my wings!"

Maleficent's voice was sharp near the end, but her face remained apathetic.

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing that someone would be so cruel to get power, but then again it happens all the time in her world. Though, for 2 people to fall, what seemed to Beckett, sooo much in love then one betray the other is incomprehensible! She sees now why she cursed the baby Aurora. She hasn't before because of lack of knowledge of her father being Stefan, but now everything seems very clear. Beckett questions herself had she been in the same situation she may had done the same thing? No, she mustn't think those thoughts. No matter what happened to cause this retaliation by the fairy it still was a curse on an innocent child. Kate understands her reason, but does not agree with her actions she took. She will still do what needs to be done in order to protect this child, Kate thinks to herself.

"My anger and hatred once more swelled up inside me. Took over my actions. I needed to make him pay. I knew that you and I would be in danger if I kept on this track, but I knew I must or I believed that I had to do this deed. So, out of quick thinking I called up Regina because I had saved her life once. She told me that she owed me a favor and I decided to use it to get you away from me. I remembered my promise of keeping you safe because underneath all that uncontrollable fury, I still had great feelings for you and that's why I sent you away. I couldn't let you come back because I feared you would never forgive me for my actions and with the current situation I am in you would never be safe with me.

I felt very hurt for the next several weeks because of the awful decision I made, but I had already started down this road for revenge and it was best that it remained as planed. That is my story. I only wish to restore some of the relationship we had before."

Maleficent concludes her tale and hopes desperately against all odds, that's what it seemed to her, that the girl would allow her back into her life. She prays that this child would at least accept what has happened and let Maleficent try and make it up to her. Deep down though she knows that full forgiveness is an unreachable goal, but she has come to terms with that and will accept whatever this woman will allow her to have.

Silence is the response that Kate gives to the dark fairy before she answers back.

"I understand and I have my own story too, if you would like to hear? Since it only seems fair that I share what has happened to me."

Maleficent nods and is relieved that it seems at the moment that the 2 of them were reconnecting in some sort of fashion.

Kate begins her story and it lasts into the wee hours of the night.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was defiantly more challenging because I had to configure some way that Maleficent had compassion for Kate. I hope not including every detail of Maleficent's story in there was ok because I felt that recounting old information would be more on the boring side. Same for Kate. I don't plan to tell her back story. It was kinda implied in the argument and the show as follows. Thank you for reading and please review and give me feed back. Until next time. :)


	5. Scheming, Plotting, and Conspiring

AN: Chapter 5, been having some writer's block and it has come to my attention that I need to clear some stuff up from last chapter before we begin. Now, yes, I do know that Maleficent is not the kind of person to explode with anger or whatever feeling she has, but Kate does do usually have very strong expression in emotion. I figured that trait had to come from somewhere. It'll become clear in this chapter why I made her express her emotions. Plus, writing an angry Maleficent was pretty fun. And I am sorry if I may have made Maleficent a little too passionate towards Kate, but in her mind boy Stefan is still her true love and Kate has become that to her, well in a motherly sense instead. Well, I hope I haven't lost you with my lengthy author's note. Onwards to the story.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Oh oops wait wrong phrase ;). I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 5: Scheming, Plotting, and Conspiring

Kate finishes her story hoping that by telling her "mother" the truth then that will buy her trust. She wants to be able to stand by her side without Maleficent ever suspecting that in the end, "The Mistress of Evil" will fall before she can enact her treacherous deed. Beckett is determined to not let that curse commence. She may not know the child, but there are enough innocent lives taken from the world and she is not going to sit this one out when she has the perfect opportunity to stop it. Kate thinks to herself. Little did Kate know that Maleficent had some similar plotting going in her head too.

The two are walking back to Maleficent's throne in silence.

Maleficent wasn't a person to show her emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, love you name it. Ever since Stefan betrayed her, she hid her emotions behind a stoic facade. That is until today.

The words Kate said were mostly true and that caused her to erupt violently because it hurt. The fae had never meant to totally release all that fury that's been bottled up for such a long time, but Kate struck a nerve with her words and accusations.

She really cares for her and still does, but she knows that her daughter is still wary about trusting her. The fae doesn't blame her because she'd be the same way had it been opposite roles. That is not what has Maleficent on edge, no. Something has changed in Kate and Maleficent senses it.

Her child agreed to the idea to stay with her mother in order to "reconnect". Now, Maleficent is delighted that she accepted the request to try and restore their relationship. The problem is the fact that the woman agreed to the idea so immediately was what told the fairy something was off. People don't freely do something so life changing so quickly without having an underlying plot or secret desire for their own gain. Stefan has taught her that much when she had offered to start a family with him and he complied with little thought. A lesson she does not want to repeat. Kate is hiding something from her and Maleficent is determined to discover what that secret is and why.

She will not let her emotions cloud her judgment of anyone even if it's her daughter. You can't trust anyone. Another lesson taught to her by none other than Stefan.

Meanwhile in StoryBrooke just after Maleficent crushed the glass ball in her staff...

Emma looks up at Regina. Her eyes very wide in surprise and more importantly fear.

"Why the hell is it always you that makes enemies out of the most powerful and vicious creatures there is!" Emma shouts in extreme aggravation. Her face is contorted with frustration.

"I'm sorry! I tried to do what I thought would have been right. What I thought would have been good!"

"Well, apparently you should stop trying to do good!" Emma replies sarcastically.

"Apparently!" Regina answers throwing her arms up in the air in mock surrender.

"Regina, tell me again. How powerful is this woman? I mean seriously? Like Pan bad or Zelena bad? Gold bad?"

Regina looks down at her feet not wanting to answer the question.

"Regina, avoiding the question isn't doing anything to help the situation" Emma states.

Regina still refuses to respond to Emma.

"Ugh! Come on Regina just answer the da..."

"She's worse than all of them!" Regina blurts out.

"What?"

"Maleficent...she...she... Is more powerful than any of those people. Fae have the greatest powers as far as I know."

Emma shakes her head looking at the ground.

"We need to rally the town together now."

"Yes. We need a town meeting in the City Hall Building. Everyone needs to be there."

"Alright, I guess we need to contact as many people as we can and tell them to pass on the information" Emma instructs.

"No, I have a spell that will contact everyone in the town with the news."

Emma rolls her eyes.

"What?"

"Must you always show off with magic I still can't do yet?"

Regina smirks with pride.

Regina makes a blue ball of magic in which she whispers her message.

"Everyone needs to report to City Hall immediately. This is not a drill. We have a real emergency on our hands. Everything shall be explained there."

She sends off the ball of magic which whisks out the window.

Emma and Regina head to the building. They stand on the stage as they watch all of the townspeople trickle into the building. The people seem to be in panic. The talking doesn't cease till the Evil Queen calls everyone to attention.

"People please do not panic. I have some bad news..."

Everyone groans at these words having experienced the meaning of "bad news" from Regina and it only ended in pain.

"Focus people focus. I have solutions just let me explain what has happened."

"Don't tell me, Elsa is back, because I don't want an eternal winter again" one of the citizens shouted out loud.

"No, Elsa was sent away somewhere that is far away from us."

"Could Zelena have returned?" Another plebeian cried out in fear. Everyone started gasping at the thought of her return.

"No, she is dead. Now, stop your guessing and let me talk."

"How about Peter or Cora or ..."

"Stop interrupting Regina and SHUT UP!" Emma yells across the room. She had had it with all this petty chit chat. They needed to start focusing on the real matter at hand.

The whole room falls silent.

Regina looks to Emma.

"Thank you, Swan."

"Don't mention it just tell them the new enemy."

Hushed whispers started filling the room. The words "new enemy" could be heard floating in the air.

"Yes, we have a new enemy coming here."

Everyone gasps in response. Faces contorted with horror all around the room.

"None of you know her because she is a very new villain. She is new to the game. She is very very powerful and dangerous. I dare say she is more powerful than any of us or the past enemies we have faced."

All movement freezes in response to these fear instilling words.

"I think the only person here in this room who may know her is Blue."

Eyes all turn to the Blue Fairy.

"What's her name?" The fairy inquires.

"Maleficent."

Blue's eyes widen in shock.

"No, she was a very good fairy. A kind, happy, and very powerful fairy."

"Well, she sure as hell isn't anymore! Only powerful at this point!" Emma retorts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Emma and Regina answer together in forceful tones.

"Alright, I will contact Knotgrass, Thistlewit, and Flittle to see what they have to say on the matter. It's not that I don't believe you it's just hard to believe that of all the fairies, Maleficent would be the one to go down that dark road."

Regina nods in acknowledgement.

Blue heads out of the building to go and try to contact the 3 fairies.

"Wait! I know who that is!" Henry yells.

"No you don't kid." Emma replies.

"Yes I do! She's the villain that cursed sleeping beauty. She turns into a dragon and dies in the end!"

"Henry, kid, that may be true in that story, but we all know that the stories always change and the bottom line is that the monster threatened to come after Regina..."

Audible inhales of breaths could be heard among all of the citizens.

"Why?" Gold voices his question that he's been pondering for a while.

"I may have broken a promise with the woman." Regina says sheepishly. Her face automatically begins to pale with her words.

"What kind of a promise?" Henry asks.

"It's not that import..."

"Regina, hiding information isn't going to help your cause if you want us to help you. After all it was you she threatened, not us" Gold points out as he gestured to the crowd.

"Fine, I promised to keep her daughter away from her. Then I thought that returning her would help Maleficent turn away from darkness. She was such a good fairy and I have been down that road before and believed that the child was the answer. Henry was my answer towards turning over a new leaf."

"But instead you infuriated her further!" Hook was who spoke this time.

"Yes."

Frenzied rage began to fill the whole room against the Evil Queen. Many suggestions of "let the woman defend herself" or "lets kill Regina". "Regina has put us in this situation now one to many times".

"People, guys!" Emma shouted across the room.

"The point is it doesn't matter who did it or why. The real problem is that we have a very powerful adversary coming to this town and she is furious. We need to prepare the town no matter if she shows up or not. For all we know she could also go after all of us because from what I saw of her, she seems very unpredictable.

In Regina's defense, she tried to help this woman instead of hurt, number 1. Number 2 being that this villainess didn't even allow Regina to get a word in as to why she did it in the first place. Number 3, come on guys, we know that trouble always comes knocking on our door sometime. It's not a new concept and frankly turning against each other is certainly not a good idea." Emma finishes her speech.

"She's right." Snow responds.

"By turning against each other, it only creates more conflict. Uniting together is the only way to secure our future survival. We all know that after facing Peter or Zelena ." Snow adds on.

Compliant nods are seen all around the room.

"Besides, what other choice do we have. We kill Regina off and some of our best defense is gone." David tells the fairytale characters.

All of a sudden the doors opened at the end of the building.

"I contacted Knotgrass." The Blue Fairy announced.

"And?" Regina queries.

"You're right. Maleficent is evil and dangerous. She has turned into an infuriated monster. Maleficent won't let anyone stand in her way. She is willing to wage war against anyone that defies her according to Knotgrass."

"Anything else?"

"No. They can't talk to me anymore. They are afraid that Maleficent will find out that we are communicating and then kill them. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything else out."

"No, it's fine. If it's a war that she wants then war she will get. Gold or I or anyone for that matter can't fight her alone, but all of us together, she doesn't stand a chance."

Everyone seems to have accepted the idea of unifying together by this point.

"Wait, mom?" Henry quickly interjects.

"What about the daughter you sent? She may be in trouble too!"

Regina pinched her nose in frustration. She had totally forgotten about the second dose of potion that she planed to give her to come back.

"Hold on."

Regina quickly dashes out of the room towards her home.

Shortly after, she returns with a small vial of blue liquid, a small paper, and a messenger pigeon.

"I thought you needed magic to use the potion?" Emma asks.

"No, all you need is to know where you are going and picture it."

"But how did you know for them to go to the castle and what the castle looked like?"

"Maleficent has been sending her bird to that particular castle and spying on the new king, Stefan. It made the most probable place. And it is the only castle that is inhabited within her vicinity. I know what it looks like because I had dealings with that kingdom many years ago when I was still queen. Their King Henry to be precise. I went to their christening of their current Queen."

Regina finishes tying the vial and note to the pigeon's leg then sends it off to Kate.

"Now, what's the plan then?" Grumpy demands in his usual demeanor.

"We need iron. Lots of iron."

Back in Maleficent's world with Castle before Beckett and Maleficent return...

Castle has been pacing around and around and around. He is totally stressed out. Something must be wrong, was all that was running through his head. He had tried to go and find Kate after the 2 hours passed and failed.

As he was walking towards where she left, the stupid crow started pecking at him and flying at his face.

"Shoo, shoo, go on. I am trying to go and save my fiancé from that wretched witch!"

Those words only increased the amount of torrential incessant pecking of the bird against Castle. The bird chased him until Castle ducked behind some bushes. The bird turned around and started heading back towards the villainess' throne. Castle snuck back to the throne, but is hidden within the forest from the bird.

Castle begins his planing on how to handle this situation. He can see Kate's path, but he dares not risk a second confrontation with the raven. Certainly doesn't know the land, so going another way is out of the question. A character from Lost is not what Castle wants to become right now. He finally settles on patiently waiting on the return of Maleficent and then quickly blitz her then interrogate her on the whereabouts of his future wife. That is his plan.

As the night passes on and the moon was high in the sky, fatigue was taking over Richard. His eyes were beginning to droop when all of a sudden he spotted the woman that had taken his future spouse. That's what he assumed at least. All signs of tiredness disappeared. Instead the sleep in his eyes was replaced with pure adrenaline and indestructible determination.

Castle crouches low to the ground and begins his encroachment on the monster.

Just as the villain passes his hiding place, Castle tackles the ferocious creature to the ground.

Castle's body pins down the witch with her green and gold eyes staring straight up into his sky blue eyes.

"Where is Kate?" Castle demands with unwavering tenacity.

He is undeterred on his mission to find Kate and will do whatever it takes to get her back.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's probably not near as good as last, but it is essential to the story. That's all I'll say because I don't wanna give anything away. Oh, and I know Elsa hasn't even been truly introduced in OUAT yet, but I needed another villain and well she just popped in my head. We're gonna say Elsa is a villain, even though it hasn't been confirmed in the show. Non OUAT people, blue fairy is same fairy from Pinocchio, not Sleeping Beauty. David it Prince Charming from Snow White. Emma is Charming and Snow's daughter. Henry is son to Emma, but also adopted son to Regina. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue reading my fic. I will warn you that I will have to start shadowing the actual movie Maleficent, so if it gets a little boring, I apologize. It will have stuff in it though that pertains to the story as a whole though so skipping isn't something I'd recommend. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very much appreciated! Without further ado. Until next time. :) Mischief Managed! For all those Harry Potter fans out there!


	6. Chapter 6: Meet The Dark Fairy

AN: Chapter 6, man I didn't think I'd make it this long! Any who, I hope you get the joke chapter name. :) This is more of a fluffy and funny part of my story. Break up some of the seriousness and tension. I hope you enjoy. This is my first try at basic fluff so I apologize if it isn't very good. To the story and beyond!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 6: Meet The Dark Fairy

Maleficent stares up at the man over top of her.

So this must be the future husband her daughter had mentioned. Kate must have started lagging when she spotted some intriguing wild life. She probably won't be here for a while. Maleficent thinks to herself. A devious smile spreads across her face. This was going to be so much fun.

"Haha" Maleficent laughs evilly.

"What have you done with her?" Castle interrogates in a very low and dangerous tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know, pretty boy" Maleficent answers with an equally threatening tone with just a slight bit of ice added.

Castle quickly moves his hands over her throat ready to choke the answers out of her.

"I am going to count to 3 and you better tell me or I will choke you to death, you disgusting creature!" Castle roars.

Diaval starts flying towards them aiming for Castle, but before he can reach them, the dark fairy gives him a signal to buzz off. The look of "I can handle this" shot his way.

The winged creature flies away back to the throne.

Maleficent's eyes narrow to slits much like a snake. She hisses in response.

"You don't want to make enemies and especially not with someone like me."

"1".

Growling erupts from the villainess as the man's hands begin to close around her neck.

"T...TT... Two" Maleficent can see the fear now in his eyes.

She flashes a snarl up towards the now terror filled man. Her white teeth glinting in the moon light.

The once courageous man falls silent and timid as a little boy.

"THREE!" Maleficent yells.

The villainess overtakes Castle. Using her magic she lifted him off of her body and forces him straight into a tree.

His eyes are widened in shock and panic.

Maleficent gets up and walks gracefully over to the man.

"You really thought you could beat me?" She asks in a cool tone.

"N...N...No, no of course not that's ridiculous." Castles tries to defend himself in a very shaky tone. He sounds as if he's trying to wave it off as a joke or an accident.

"Hmm...what to do with you?" Maleficent puzzled in the same voice she used addressing Stefan at the christening.

"Wait! Please just tell me if Beckett is ok. Is Kate safe? Please I..."

"CASTLE! MALEFICENT!"

Maleficent turns around and sees a very angry Kate. Her magic cuts off once she turns.

The man falls to the ground and he starts bolting for her daughter. He races behind Kate.

"Oh my gosh, Kate! That monster tried to kill me!"

Maleficent stands tall with an emotionless facade staring at the couple.

"Shoot her, shoot her!" Castle begs.

Kate places her hands on her hips and glares at the faery.

"What? I can't pick on your future husband to determine if he is a good man" Maleficent replies slight arrogance present in her voice and with a look of mock offense upon her face.

Kate raises an eyebrow.

"You said he liked pranks and mischief. Did you not?"

"Wait, hold on , just stop." Castle inserts.

Both women look at Castle.

"Beckett, what is going on? I thought you were going to kill her, number 1? Number 2, you talked about me to her? Number 3, she tried to kill me, and you aren't going to shoot her?"

"I was not trying to kill you. I merely was playing a harmless joke on you. Kate mentioned that you were a bit of a trickster." Maleficent stated with her head held high.

"Well, I do like jokes when they're not on me! And that was a very mean, no, villainous prank!"

"How so?"

"You made me believe that my fiancé was in danger."

"Really? I don't recall saying any of the sort."

"It was implied."

"You know it was you who threatened to kill me." Maleficent lashes back.

"That was self defense."

"You were the one who attacked me first."

"You were going to do something and I was just acting upon the assumption that you would make the first move. Therefore, I had to make the first move first in order to defend myself before you attacked me."

Kate starts massaging her temples in annoyance. When will their endless bickering stop! She felt like she was the only adult here.

Maleficent stared with a pale indifferent face and decides to give in. Clearly, this is a matter that will not be solved and she is exhausted.

"Alright, I am tired and heading to bed. You 2 follow me." Maleficent says gesturing to Castle and Beckett.

The dark fairy begins heading towards her nest in her tree. She sees Diaval flying around her. She had almost forgotten that she had sent him to go get some information.

"Into a man."

The raven turns into a ruggedly handsome man.

"What information do you have for me, Diaval?"

Meanwhile back with Beckett and Castle...

The couple is following the villainess at a distance far enough that neither pair can hear the other's conversation.

"You have some explaining to do, Kate."

"Yes, I know. I know."

"So are you 2 "friends" now?" Castle questions making air quotation marks to the word friends.

"We are reconnecting. I have decided to follow her around for the time being to try and give her a chance."

"I take it that the cold hearted dragon isn't that cold hearted?"

"Yes, she has a story and I listened."

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes, in private."

"Ok, as long as I get to hear it."

Beckett leans close to Castle's ear and whispers.

"I also have a plan."

"What kind of a plan?" Castle whispers back.

"We'll discuss it later. I promise. Have you formally introduced yourself with Maleficent?"

"Yes of course, when she had me pinned against a tree with her magic" Rick replies sarcastically.

Kate playfully slaps his chest.

"Play nice."

"She refused to tell me what happened to you. I had the idea that you were hurt or worse because..."

"Oh, come on Castle. Lighten up. You love jokes. She was just playing with you."

"Wait, I thought you were annoyed at her when we were bantering."

Beckett furrow's her eyebrows.

"How did you know I was annoyed?"

"You have a certain look in your eye and I could tell."

"Well, Castle isn't it obvious."

"What?"

"Is Maleficent still going on about the prank?"

Castle makes the connection and his mouth forms the shape of an "o".

"So, I guess I should go talk to the woman. Shouldn't I?" Castle inquires as they finally reach Maleficent's tree.

"Yeah."

Castle quickly runs up to the fae, who is currently climbing up her tree.

"Hi, my name is Rick Castle and I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot and..." Castle stops talking immediately once Maleficent stares down at him with a threatening glare.

"You know what lets talk in the morning." Castle suggests.

The faery disappears into her nest.

"You know, your mom isn't the most friendly of people."

"Castle, it's very late! And as she pointed out she is tired and so am I."

"But you told me to go and talk to her."

"Foolish mistake on my part."

Castle scoffs.

"What?" Kate questions groggily.

"You just wanted me to get in trouble with your mom. This is pay back for the annoying quarrel I had with her isn't it?"

Kate groans and rolls her eyes.

"Hey, where are we sleeping?" Castle asks.

"On the ground." Says an unidentified person.

Castle jumps when he hears the unfamiliar voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Diaval. I am Maleficent's servant. Now, unless you want to be turned into a bird and sleep up in my nest, you sleep down here."

Castle nods in understanding.

"Well, farewell and good night" the Raven says as he heads towards the Rowan tree that holds his Mistress.

"Really, Beckett? On the ground? Seriously? Kate?"

Beckett doesn't answer. She has already slipped into a sleep state.

Castle grumbles to himself as he settles down beside Beckett on the forest floor. Eventually, he too drifts off into a sea of dreams.

AN: Well, there is my first attempt at humor and fluff. When I began thinking about the meeting between Maleficent and Castle this popped into my head automatically. I wanted to do something light hearted for a change and with Castle's character really playing a bigger part in this chapter I couldn't resist. Plus, I was thinking with Castle's demeanor that he would receive similar treatment as the 3 pixies from Maleficent. I hope you enjoyed it and I just couldn't help the Castle quote. I just couldn't. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very much appreciated! Oh, I almost forgot. I have a new story started. It's called Creativity Under Siege and its not related to Maleficent or any of these shows for that matter, but just throwing it out there. It contains similar stuff to the book, Fahrenheit 451 if you're ever interested. Give it a shot. Thank you for reading. Until next time. :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Little Beastie

AN: Chapter 7, thank you all who have been continuing to keep up with this fic. It really means a lot to see all your very kind reviews, this story being favorited, and followed. I am sorry if it is slow, but fear not I will start moving faster and jumping around in the movie. I already have a basis for a sequel to this story in my head. Due to the positive feed back on my more fluffy last chapter, I will most likely throw more fluff like that here and there through out the story to I guess, lighten the mood. I am sorry for not updating yesterday. My parents and I watched a movie last night and it got late by the end and I was pretty tired. Funny thing is that the movie I watched was Salt which is an Angelina Jolie movie. Fun movie by the way lots of fun! :) I didn't want to write a chapter in that state. Last thing, OUAT will not make many appearances for awhile. I will refer back to them a little, but the chapter before the last was kinda their last huge appearance. Though I do plan on them coming back in later. I promise! Now onward to the story!

Disclaimer: I must not tell lies ;), having said that, I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 7: The Little Beastie

Maleficent wakes up in her nest to the beautiful morning sun rise. She stretches her arms high above her head and inadvertently reaches to where her wings used to lie.

The fae lets out a disappointed sigh. Must everyday torture me so. Thought Maleficent to herself.

The faery gets up from her nest and climbs down the tree. Both Castle and Beckett lay asleep at the foot of the tree. Maleficent begins her morning routine of walking around The Moors and healing all that is broken.

Diaval had told her last night that he had found the princess, Aurora. The poor child has been taken out of the castle and put under the care of the 3 idiot pixies. That's what Maleficent called them. She still remembers when they tried to take care of her as a child and how scaring it was to her as an orphan fae.

Today, she has her made her decision to go and find the baby. Once everyone is awake she will seek out this little "beast".

Meanwhile back with Castle and Beckett...

Kate awakes from her slumber and sits up unsure exactly where she is and how she got here.

"Hey, Castle, wake up." Beckett whispers quietly while carefully shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm...what?" Castle mumbles with his eyes still closed.

"Where are we? What happened last night?" Kate asked in an anxious tone.

"Huh? Come back to bed, Kate. 30 more minutes." Castle responds as he rolls over facing towards her. He starts feeling around for her body and drags her back down beside himself.

"Castle, No! Seriously! Where are we!" Beckett demands with a sharpness in her tone.

He is silent, but then the snores fill the stagnant air between the two.

"Ugh! You're no help!" Kate says truly frustrated.

She closes her eyes and puts her face down in her hands.

"Caw, Caw."

"What?"

Kate quickly shakes off her annoyance and looks up to see the raven, Diaval.

All of a sudden all the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her head.

Ah, Geez, I swore that was a dream! Kate thought to herself as she stands and starts pacing with her right hand spanning across half of her face.

Kate looks around in search of her "mother".

She needs to find her. Letting that woman out of her sight is not a mistake Beckett wants to make. As kind as the woman may seem, she still is a famed villainess. The fairy can't be trusted.

"Oh, man, I had the weirdest dream and...Hey Beckett where are we?" Castle puzzles as he sits up with his hair standing up at all ends.

"Sorry, to break it to you, but it wasn't a dream."

"Ok, what have you done with my fiancé? Are you feeling o..." Castle silences as he sees the darkly dressed form that could only be described as The Mistress of Evil, approaching them.

Maleficent walks up straight up to the pair. She gazes down her slender nose at Castle.

"Hello, my name is Maleficent. "

The woman reaches out with her very pale hand towards the man.

"Hi, my name is Rick Castle, but you can call me Castle." Castle responds nervously as he takes the fae's hand and shakes firmly.

"So, what was it you and Kate were discussing last night about me?"

Maleficent releases his hand just after the first shake then turns to Kate. Her face appearing nonchalant as she speaks to her daughter.

"Today, we are going to find the child."

"What child?"

"Aurora."

"Wait, I thought she was in the castle?"

"No, she was moved last night by the pixies. She is now under their care in a cabin not too far outside my barrier of thorns."

"You mean the thorn wall separating this forest and the other lands?" Castle questions.

"This is not just a "forest" as you have assumed foolishly. This is The Moors." Maleficent responds callously.

The villainess looks up and finds Diaval sitting on a small branch near her face.

"Into a man".

"Woah!" Diaval replies out of sheer surprise as he falls to the ground.

"Haha!" Castle laughs cheerfully at the Raven man as he hits the ground on his butt.

"Ouch! Geez! Mistress, did you have to do that while I was still on the branch. You could of asked me to come down from my perch then turned me. Geez!" Diaval complains with a tone of playful annoyance.

"Show me where you found the baby." Maleficent commands without giving a second thought about Diaval's protests.

"Yes, Mistress." Diaval answers with empty emotion in his voice.

Diaval begins walking in the direction in which he found the kid with Maleficent by his side.

Beckett and Castle trail behind just out of the audible reach of the faery.

As they continue their journey, Beckett explains Maleficent's dark past and her plan to take the villain down when the time comes.

Castle thought it reasonable since this baby did nothing and making her pay for the sins of her father was just plain cruel and totally out of line on the villainess' part. He is glad that Kate has decided to at least let her mother live till the time of the curse.

Overall the woman sounded like a hurt and damaged person much like Kate when she was shot by the sniper many years ago. Though Kate didn't go out for revenge. She isolated herself from everyone and anything including himself. It hurt him a lot that she wouldn't let him in to help back then, but in a way he is also grateful because if they had gotten together earlier who knows where their relationship would have ended up. He couldn't be happier with where their relationship is now.

Castle was drawing all these connections between Kate and Maleficent on this walk.

"You know what Kate?"

"What?"

"You and your mom are pretty alike."

"Excuse me? Where are you getting that ridiculous notion? And could you please stop calling her my "mom". My mom is dead, Castle. I still don't trust this woman because she is still a villain according to her original tale."

"Well, she did have a rather harsh past much like you..."

"So, many people have tragic back stories. What makes mine different from anyone else's?"

"I wasn't finished. When you were shot..."

Kate suddenly becomes very ridged as her mind wanders back to that extremely harmful memory.

"I wasn't referring to your mother's murder. I was referring to your shooting because frankly you and Maleficent both had the same reaction."

"What?"

"You know. You both felt broken, weak, and hopeless. Sorry to sound so crass, but its true."

Beckett closed her eyes thinking back to those dark days. Probably some of her worst next to finding out her mother was murdered.

"Alright, fine! You're right on that front, but I did not curse an innocent baby." Kate point out.

"I meant your mental and emotional reactions were the same not what you guys physically did in response. I know you would never do anything that absurd to anyone." Castle quickly states.

"You're sure I'd never do anything like that? At anytime? To anyone? Even when I was cursed with you those many long years ago." Beckett voices slyly and coolly.

"Yeah and but... Hey that wasn't nice!" Castle finally connects the dots.

"Well, that's pay back for annoying me last night with your incessant banter then complaining after the prank Maleficent pulled on you."

"I thought you making me try and introduce myself as a gentleman should to the woman last night was my punishment."

"Nope!" Beckett replies curtly.

"Why must it be me that the women torture?" Castle says appalled.

"Cheer up Castle. I'm sure The Mistress of Evil will warm up to you soon."

"Well, today doesn't seem like the day."

"Why?"

"Did you see that cold look she cast after she finished shaking my hand?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's not a signal of welcoming, Beckett." Castle scoffs.

"True. Then again you remember all the cold looks I gave in order to keep my attraction towards you a secret."

"You were raised to be a civilized human being. She's a wit..."

"Not a witch, Castle. How many times must I remind you?"

"Sorry, fairy. Fairy. Fairy. Fairy. " Castle mutters to himself.

Before the couple could pick up their conversation, Kate's mother turns around and faces the pair.

"I want you guys to stay hidden in the trees. If you are seen then we will have some trouble" Maleficent says in a warning tone.

Both nod in agreement and head for some trees.

As the day passes by the baby's crying is incessant.

Maleficent has joined Castle, Beckett, and Diaval in the same tree. All four have hands covering over their ears.

Eventually, the three fairies head back inside the cottage and lay the child down. The child silences in a sleep state. All 3 are sitting around a table beginning a board game.

"Maleficent?" Kate questions.

"What?" The Dark Fairy replies with a bit of an edge in her voice due to the annoying crying baby.

"These pixies. Do you know them? I mean they don't seem exactly parental guardian material for this baby."

"Yes, these idiots will have the kid dead before the kid can speak at this rate. They were my caregivers when I was little and I received the same careless treatment."

Because of these lunatics, she'll never see her curse in action. Maleficent thinks to herself.

Hours passed by watching the pixies argue over their board game...

Boredom finally takes over Maleficent and she decides exactly what do as pay back against the 3 imbeciles. Maleficent begins using her magic to make it rain over Knotgrass who then blames the other 2 pixies. In the end Maleficent makes it down poor all over them.

"Haha! Now that is funny! That is a prank!" Castle yells in joy as he elbows Kate.

Maleficent looks back and sees one pair of green eyes and one pair of black eyes staring at her scoldingly.

"What? Oh come on. That was funny." Maleficent says smoothly and cooly with a mischievous smile.

"I second that!" Castle throws in.

"Glad someone has a sense of humor." Maleficent replies as she rolls her eyes towards the 2 disapproving people.

Castle leans over towards Maleficent across Beckett and talks animatedly.

"I wish that Kate had inherited that gene from you."

Maleficent cracks a small grin with a satisfied look in her eye.

"Hey! Are you insinuating that I am not fun, Castle?" Kate accuses.

"No, no. Of course not, Kate! You can be fun it's just you're not, well, wickedly mean to people like your mom." Castle defends himself with these words.

Kate rolls her eyes.

"Hmm...sure that's the reason." She replies sarcastically.

"It's not the mere fact that I don't like to play cruel jokes on people" Beckett adds in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh dear, I didn't know that my daughter would turn out be an old stick in the mud" Maleficent inserts with a look of fake shock.

Kate's eyes widened in total and utter amazement that the woman would say such a thing to her face.

Castle sucks in a huge breath of air in a failed attempt to hide his enjoyment of this "entertainment" as he called it.

Before Kate can rebuttal Maleficent's comment they are interrupted by the cries of Aurora. All 4 groan in response. They were in for a very long day.

Jumping to nightfall...

Maleficent is significantly ticked off. Her hands are gripping so hard over her ears that her knuckles are turning white.

Beckett and Castle are copying Maleficent as well.

Finally, Maleficent has had it and sends Diaval with some water to feed the baby.

This is one of the many moments that Kate has started to come to the realization that "The Mistress of Evil" really may not be evil at all.

5 years later from infant Aurora...

Kate and the rest of the gang were sitting on a branch watching the 5 year old Aurora chase after a little butterfly.

Maleficent has an emotionless facade upon her face as she gazed at the child.

She was done for the day as far as picking on the pixies for the day. Today consisted of pulling Knotgrass' hair which in turn she blamed the other pixies. It was quite the entertainment. Castle certainly looked pleased in comparison to Beckett. She still disapproved of her methods of having "fun" with the fairies.

Next, she notices the little Beastie.

"Oh look the little beastie is going to run off the cliff." Maleficent states as if it were merely an observation no more no less.

Kate's eyes began growing wide in horror. She turns to the villainess.

"Maleficent, are you just going to sit their and watch the child die?" Kate demands.

The dark fairy shrugs her shoulders.

Diaval shoots a questioning look of alarm towards his mistress in his raven form.

The woman in question remains silent.

"If you're not going to do anything, fine! I am not going to let an innocent child die on my watch!" Beckett declares as she starts to get up, but she is too late.

The child is screaming as Kate turns around watching the scene unfold.

All of a sudden, vines snake out of the cliff side and catch the kid.

Kate is speechless as she sees the child placed gently back onto the ground, safe and sound.

Beckett turns and faces Maleficent. A look of pure shock written upon her features.

"What?"

"That was nice." Beckett states.

"Well, I really want the kid to suffer my curse rather than die by the hand of carelessness of the pixies" Maleficent responds with an apathetic tone as if it were no big deal what she had just done.

Kate rolls her eyes as a sign of disappointment in order to hide the real feeling of a growing liking towards the woman. Maleficent may sound like she doesn't care, but her eyes told a different story, Beckett could tell.

Later, that same day, the child followed them into a forested area.

Aurora runs up to the villainess requesting to be held up.

Once more, Beckett observed the caring and passionate part of Maleficent as she held the girl.

Every action from then on Beckett watches Maleficent and grows less and less distrustful of the fairy. A more fondness for the woman replaces that distrust everyday. Conversations between herself and Maleficent became more frequent in the mornings during her daily routine of checking on The Moors.

Maleficent would talk of her childhood before Stefan and the beauty of The Moors. Kate would discuss many of the highlights of her life with Castle and in the precinct. The many great memories and occasionally the more heart wrenching moments. Both woman gradually grow closer and closer every passing day. Maleficent has even started teaching Kate how to heal the plants.

The reason that Kate nearly died by the gun shot was because she did not know how to use her powers to heal herself. In order for a fairy to heal they must have used their powers of healing sometime in the past. Automatic healing is only triggered in this way Maleficent told Kate.

Beckett has become so increasingly more trusting of this woman that she has started calling her mom here and there. This dark fairy is filling part of her heart that died the day her adoptive mother was murdered.

Jumping to Aurora age 15 going on 16...

"Curious little Beastie, isn't she" Maleficent observes one snowy day while watching the teenage Aurora puzzle the wall of thorns. There are some of the King's soldiers also around trying to find a way to penetrate the wall.

Kate stands by her along with Diaval in man form and Castle next to him.

"Bring her to me."

Maleficent casts a spell turning Diaval into a wolf.

He runs off to distract the men as Maleficent heads towards Aurora.

Beckett and Castle hide behind some trees.

Kate watches as the scene unfolds in awe.

Maleficent puts the girl to sleep with her gold magic. Next, the dark fairy has green magic in her hands which she uses to control the soldiers' movements. She throws them around in the air with, what Beckett believed, little to no trouble at all. The soldiers crashed into each other and into trees. Eventually, all lay unconscious on the ground.

"Wow!" Castle and Beckett say together in total amazement.

Maleficent smiles proudly at her work.

"When will you teach me that?" Kate asks while all 5 head deep into The Moors.

"When you learn to properly transfigure a rock into a mouse." Maleficent responds knowing that her poor daughter was still struggling with just the basics. The younger the better as far as teaching magic went with fae.

Kate sighs sadly.

Maleficent places the girl on a bank beside the small lake.

All 4 go and hide behind some trees as Aurora awakens in her new environment.

Aurora looks around curiously at her new surroundings. All plant and animal life she takes in with amusement.

One animal comes right up to her, but quickly flees once it spots the villainess.

Aurora turns towards where all of them are hiding.

"I know you're there. Don't be afraid."

Maleficent lets out a small laugh and responds.

"I'm not afraid."

"Then come out."

"Then you'll be afraid."

"No I won't."

Maleficent slowly reveals herself. The shadows and moon light dancing on her form. Her elegant but also menacing form.

"I know who you are." The girl quickly states.

"This can't be good" Castle whispers to Beckett.

"Yeah" Kate responds quietly with great worry for her mother.

"Do you?" Maleficent questions simply.

Aurora nods and replies with excitement.

"You're my Fairy Godmother."

"What?" Maleficent questions with a very shocked and puzzled look on her face.

Beckett doesn't hear the rest of their conversation because of her own laughter and Castle's. Castle is laughing so much that there are tears in his eyes.

"Kate, Castle, you can come out now!" Maleficent calls.

Kate quickly composes herself and heads out to meet the princess. Castle follows in suit.

"This is my daughter, Kate and her fiancé, Rick." Maleficent introduces.

"Hi" the girl waves happily.

The night rolls on and ends with Maleficent taking the girl back to her cottage.

While waiting on the fairy's return Castle and Beckett sit comfortably in silence.

All a of sudden the call of a pigeon disrupts the quiet air.

It lands by Beckett.

Beckett looks at it and spots the little scroll and vile attached to its leg.

"What is it Kate?" Rick queries as Kate takes the scroll and vile off the bird's leg.

"It's from Regina. Our way back home."

"Oh, I guess that's good. I really miss Alexis and even mother at this point."

Kate looks down. Her face written with sadness.

"What is it, Kate?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Castle." She quickly responds.

"Come on, Kate I know nothing and this, this is defiantly not nothing." Castle answers mockingly in reference to the time Kate said the same thing to him many years ago.

Beckett lets out a large sigh.

"I have kinda grown close to Maleficent. I haven't had a mother for 17 years until I came here. 15 years, Castle. I have really gotten close to her and I don't know if I can leave her. I know it sounds crazy, but I want to stay here or she needs to come with us." Beckett responds with a note of pain and longing in her voice.

Castle nods in understanding.

"Have you brought this up to her attention?"

"No, because it never occurred to me that there would be a way back."

"You should ask her."

"Ask her what. To come back with us to New York? Castle, I don't think she'd go for it."

"Asking never hurts, Kate."

Kate nods and decides that she will ask her soon in private after all this curse nonsense is over. If there is one thing she learned, it's that Maleficent cares for Aurora as much as she does for Kate. Beckett has very high doubts now that her mom would go through with her villainous plot. That isn't to say that Kate still wouldn't defend the girl if Maleficent does indeed follow through with her plan, but she most defiantly trusts this woman as a second mother to Johanna.

AN: Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's my longest. I hope all the time jumping wasn't too damaging, but I kinda wanted to get all the cute stuff between Maleficent and Aurora done in one chapter. I wanted to start Aurora at age 16 on its own chapter soon so that's why I kinda moved through the movie pretty quickly. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too badly. I also apologize for leaving so stuff out or miss typing any of the mirrored scene. I am doing them from memory. Thank you for reading! Please review and give me feed back! Reviews are very much appreciated! :) Until tomorrow as Castle would say. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Mud Wars and Confessions

AN: Alright, I know what you're thinking. Am I going to bring Maleficent to NYC or is Kate going to live in The Moors? It's entirely possible and its entirely not possible! I am not going to say yes or no. You'll just have to wait and see! I am glad that my last chapter was a success for most who reviewed due to the time jumping I did. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I did mess with the order of the movie a little this chapter and I hope you guys will be ok with that. I didn't want to, but it made most sense. I hope you understand. I had some questions from a reader which I shall post at the bottom along with the answers. Please review and give me feed back! :) Reviews are very appreciated! :) Onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 8: Mud Wars and Confessions

Jumping to the mud "wars"...

Maleficent, Beckett, and Diaval are sitting on the bank of the muddy old creek watching the mud "wars" commence.

Castle, Aurora, and the creatures of The Moors are all pitted against each other. Every man for himself as the saying goes Kate observes.

Aurora strikes Castle with several globs of mud which in turn covers his whole front.

"Oh! It is sooo on now! Challenge accepted!" Castle yells and runs after the princess with both hands filled with the guck. The two run out of sight.

Kate turns her attention to the woman she has come to know as her second mom and the beastie's godmother.

"Hey, mom I really can't believe you used to do this."

"Well, I can assure you that I did and that I was the best." Maleficent responds proudly with her head held high.

"You just don't seem the type for this kind of stuff." Kate responds though has learned a lot in the several years that have passed about the so called "Mistress of Evil". She's serious and cold at times, but also very compassionate, fun, and a mischievous joker other times.

"After all these years. You still think I am always still the cold hearted fairy that you first met?" Maleficent asks a little offended at the idea that her daughter hadn't moved past the notion.

Guess what happens in the past follows you forever. Maleficent thinks to herself.

"No, it's not that. It's the idea of you throwing mud around. That doesn't seem at all a thing that you would do. I mean I know you like joking and such, but something so..."

Kate pauses searching for the right words to use to describe the situation.

"I guess dirty and well, weird. The thought of you hitting people with mud just never crossed my mind." Kate finishes.

"You're sure that's all?" The fae questions nervously and afraid to hear the answer. Maleficent is pretty sure that Kate doesn't mistrust her anymore, but a small part of her still has the strange feeling that the girl still doesn't. After all of the pain her daughter had to endure because of her abandoning the girl. The dark fairy doesn't believe that she could ever have gone through all that Kate has done and turned out like her daughter today who she admires. Beckett is brave and courageous which are the 2 qualities that Maleficent admires the most about her.

Beckett leans over and puts a hand on her mother's shoulder and responds.

"Mother as you stated, I have now known you for 15 years and, trust me, overtime I have grown to learn who you really are as a person. I don't see you're dark personality very much anymore in your mannerisms. I don't even think that you hate Aurora anymore. I see you as my second mother and I really admire you now as your daughter."

Maleficent is frozen on the spot. Her eyes are glistening with tears, but she refuses to let them fall. She can't resist the glowing smile that lights up her face though and for the first time, she felt truly loved again. A love she thought she'd never get back.

Kate smiles in return, a very vibrant smile.

She had never dreamt of ever knowing anyone worthy of the passion or care she originally gave to her deceased mom. That has all changed now. Maleficent now receives most if not all of that feeling.

The dark fairy will never replace Johanna. On the other hand, Maleficent will defiantly hold a place in Beckett's heart close to the same position at which she holds Johanna. That position is very near and dear to her heart. Kate thinks to herself.

Both women's thoughts are interrupted as the two mud covered goof balls come running back to the creek.

"You will pay, Aurora!" Castle roars as he winds his arm up to throw another handful of the sludge.

He releases and most of it hits Aurora, while the rest splatters all over the place. Bits hit Maleficent right on her very prominent cheek bone.

Castle instantly starts to pale and freeze in terror. He has come to know the fairy as fun loving and kind, but at times like these she is unpredictable. Her mood is the controller of her actions is what Castle has learned. He prays that she is in a very good mood and he means VERY!

Maleficent starts to turn her face towards Castle. She eyes him with her emotionless face trying to decide how to punish him for his crime.

Before she can think of anything, her thoughts are interrupted by a certain raven's laughter.

Immediately, her attention shifts to Diaval and she casts a spell causing a deluge of mud to cover him from head to toe. His laughter ceases instantly on impact.

"Haha! I may have hit her with the mud, but at least I had the decency to not laugh at her!" Castles starts laughing and mocks the raven man.

Maleficent turns back towards Castle.

"Oh, Mr. Castle. You didn't actually believe that I forgot about you." Maleficent states smoothly with a gleam of mischief in her eye and a wicked smile upon her face.

"Wait hold on! What are you..!" Castle shouts in absolute horror and shock as another deluge of mud is sent and plummets upon his body.

Maleficent grins happily at her work.

Kate and Aurora are both laughing uncontrollably.

"Aww man!" Castle whines.

"Come on Castle, that was funny!" Kate teases.

"You know what would be funny Kate?" Castle queries as he stands up and starts moving towards Beckett with arms spread wide.

"Castle, no. Please no. Come on mom. Hit him again. I think he may have a screw loose or something" Kate says pleadingly towards the older fae.

"Hmm...he's your problem now. I already settled my score with him." Maleficent replies in a nonchalant voice.

"Ugh! After all those compliments, and this is what I receive." Kate says trying to sound frustrated, but can't keep the underlying happiness from showing on her face.

"Yep" Maleficent responds curtly.

Beckett gives up on requesting help from her mother and starts running as fast as she can through The Moors. Her wings hadn't even brushed her mind before it was too late. So used to running after suspects that she acted upon that instinct.

Her once fully cleansed body now wrapped by her muddy future husband's arms.

"Oh, thanks honey!" Kate yells sarcastically.

"You're very welcome!" Castle says full of glee.

Later that night...

Everyone gets cleaned up in the lake nearby.

Maleficent and Beckett are the first to finish cleaning themselves up and decide to go for a walk.

Both are silent for the first bit. Kate is the first to break the stagnant air.

"Mom, I had a question regarding how much longer Castle and I plan on remaining here and..."

"Kate I need to tell you something first." Maleficent cuts in.

"Last night, I tried to remove the curse off of Aurora."

"Oh, were you successful?" Kate asks very intrigued.

"No, I made the curse so that no power on earth can change it." Maleficent replies with words filled with great pain.

"I thought that it could be broken with true love's kiss" Kate fires back with a look of confusion.

Maleficent sighs and shakes her head in shame.

"You see that's why I made that curse that way. It's unbreakable. True love doesn't exist."

"What do you mean? Of course it does! I mean what do you call..."

"I said it doesn't exist! Now, drop the subject!" Maleficent demands with venom in her words. Her eyes changed to the deadly green that Kate learned so very well when she first met the fairy.

"I told you this so you'd know that I tried to stop the inevitable from happening. That when the girl goes into an eternal sleep that I didn't just let her die without trying to prevent it. I still haven't even told the girl about the curse."

Beckett nods and goes silent.

All is quiet except for the sounds of the various creatures surrounding them and the crunching of leaves under their feet. Maleficent breaks the silence this time.

"Kate, this is the other thing I wanted to discuss with you."

Maleficent pauses to make sure that Beckett was listening.

"I know I will never be able to be your real mother."

"Wait, mom you..."

"No, let me finish, please, Kate" Maleficent says in a voice of strong determination.

Beckett nods in compliance.

"I can't go back in time and give you the wonderful childhood you deserve. I can't take away all the pain you had to endure. You probably still hate me and I understand. I would hate myself too for such an unforgivable fate."

Maleficent's head dips down and shakes side to side in chagrin.

She takes a deep breath then continues.

"I want to do something to help you. I want to make things up to you..."

"Mom, you don't need to do that! You..."

"No. I have..."

Kate refuses to be cut off and interrupts quickly.

"Listen. You are a great fairy. You have proven that to me and as far as I can tell you have repaid for your sins. The fact that you even tried to lift the curse from Aurora is enough for me. You don't need to prove anything to me, Maleficent, mother." Kate finishes with strength in her final words.

"Fine. Though what I want to do is for your own safety which I value more than my own life."

"What do you mean my safety?" Kate has a puzzled look on her face.

"You told me that a sniper shot you, correct."

"Yes."

"And it was due to this um Senator person?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when this is all over I want to come with you to your world to ensure your safety."

"Huh?"

"I want to make sure that man never hurts you or your family ever again." Maleficent replies without a moment's hesitation.

"How? You can't kill him. Maleficent, in my world killing will only land you in the same place he's in!" Beckett responds in an outburst of fury.

"I wasn't going to kill him, Kate. My plan is to only cast a curse much like Aurora's." Maleficent says with a stolid facade upon her face.

"By cursing him with a sleep like death?"

"No, I have some other ideas that are not killing, I promise. The curse I have planed will make him wish that he never murdered Johanna."

Kate is stupefied. Absolutely taken aback at the lengths this woman wants to go for her in order to protect her and the people she loves.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yes, why would you think otherwise?" Maleficent responds raising her signature skeptical eyebrow.

With no warning, Beckett grabs the fairy in a hug so tight that she fears she may have broken some bones in the poor fairy.

Kate has always been afraid for herself, but mainly Castle and the other people she cares about in her life because of the famed Senator that has screwed up her life for many years. Now, she will never have to worry about the demon ever again!

Maleficent at first goes very ridged and stiff. Touching in general is something that the fae has been against for many years after Stefan stole her wings. She still is against this concept, but makes the exception today.

Maleficent slowly relaxes and hugs her daughter back.

Kate eventually releases her after several more minutes of embracing her mother. Her face has tears of joy and happiness glistening on her face.

In a few months, Kate and Rick will finally be free from the burden of her mother's murderer threatening to hurt them. All thanks to the woman Kate had never thought she'd ever accept as any less than an evil villain. Maleficent is indeed Kate's salvation, her savior, her hero, and most importantly, her mother.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was pretty fun to write. Yes, I am planing on sending them to NYC. I hope that doesn't really mess with anyone too much. Though that will be in this story not my sequel. My sequel will have an entirely different premise. You shall see and hopefully be amazed! :) Thanks for reading. Please review and give me feed back. Check out my other 2 fics if you haven't yet called; Creativity Under Siege and Buckbeak, Norbert, and Maleficent, Oh my! Until next time. :)

The questions:  
Interesting chapter. I have to admit, though, that there are a few questions that spring to mind with it. Has it been fifteen years in the real world, too? In the beginning, Regina said that she would have Gold stop time but then they had to start preparing for war so that obviously didn't happen. (How can they prepare if time is stopped?) Have Beckett and Castle aged? Presumably, yes. If not, why not? I would have liked to see more of the bonding between Maleficent and Kate, I must admit. Their relationship by the end of the chapter just seems a bit confusing to me. Is Beckett still planning to kill her? And why did Regina wait so long to offer them a way back? Wasn't that always the plan?

My answers:

1. The 15 years have passed and I was working on the assumption that Kate wouldn't ate due to be a fae like Maleficent and with Maleficent she helped Castle not to age as well kinda like Diaval.  
2. Time stopped everywhere except in their town. Sounds odd yes. Though it'll really come into play later. In the show they don't really age so I guess they won't ate either. Sorry if that makes no sense but its the best I could come up with due to what I was given to work with.  
I understand the concern of bonding between Maleficent and Beckett more though I was kinda trying to maybe move a little faster since I felt it was getting kinda slow and I was just trying to mirror the scenes in the movie with the added bonus of mentioning what the 2 did to bond. Sorry I didn't include further stuff. My next chapter has some stuff pulling them closer.  
3. Beckett is slowly gaining trust with Maleficent, but will still stop her if she hurts Aurora. She still has a small reserved amount of doubt that the fairy won't kill Aurora because she has seen people kill even though they "seem" so very trusting at the time.  
4. She receives the potion so quickly due to the fact of the pigeon traveling to the world just took a very long time. That was a bit of a mistake on my part, waiting that long, but it seemed to fit with the idea that Beckett is finally beginning to really care for this fairy.  
I hope this all clears up some of the stuff you had questions on. Sorry if some sounds really off, but that's all I could think of honestly with what I was given.


	9. Chapter 9: A Painful Truth

AN: Chapter 9, yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I can not say it enough, how thankful I am for all the reviews, readers, followers, and favorites! I am truly honored and touched! We are nearing the end of the story in Maleficent's world by the way. Should be this chapter and the next left that will be there then we head on. Sorry if this has been kinda slow pace, but as a wise friend told me; I need to make sure all details are correct and explained clearly. Yes, I am talking about you Shi-Toyu! You have been a great supporter, reviewer, helper, and yes, friend. Also, for all OUAT people. Fear not! Once will be returning very shortly. Sorry for excluding them for sooo long. It was unintentional. I didn't realize I'd be mirroring so closely to the movie until now, obviously! So, enjoy reading! Onward to the story!

Disclaimer: Star bright, star light, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. That would be to own Maleficent, Castle, and Once Upon a Time. Each go to there respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 9: A Painful Truth

Kate and Maleficent wandered back to the others after their long conversation.

The dark fairy, Kate, Rick, and Diaval all head back to the Rowan tree. The Beastie goes back to her cottage to the 3 numskull pixies.

At the tree, everyone promptly retires to sleep except the future happy couple. Beckett notifies Castle that she wants to speak to him before they go to bed on the way back from the lake.

Kate has already revealed to him the news of Maleficent trying to lift the curse which Castle seemed very pleased.

Castle knew that Kate had been very wary about her mother on that matter, but he kept insisting to her that people change. That the even the legendary, "Mistress of Evil", can change.

As a result of his theory proving true, Castle did his happy dance with the words "I told you so, I told you so" echoing from his mouth.

Beckett, of course, shook her head and rolled her eyes in response.

Castle was also in agreement with Beckett that Maleficent is wrong on the idea that true love doesn't exist. Kate said she wouldn't have believed it herself if she hadn't met Castle. The couple came to the consensus that the relationship they share is true love. Therefore why shouldn't it be able to exist for Aurora.

Both sit sleepily facing each other at the base of the trunk on the soft cool grass.

"Kate, did you know that Mud throwing could be so exhausting?" Castle whispers to Kate.

"No and that isn't the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"You sure?" Her future husband questions trying in attempt to annoy his future mate.

"No."

"Oh, then what is puzzling you?"

"Nothing I just have some extraordinary news!" Kate replies excitedly.

"Really? What could it be that I haven't heard? Wait a minute. I got it! You have finally agreed with my idea of getting married up in space when we get back!" Castle says animatedly with glee.

"What? No!"

"Aww...you're no fun. You're mom is right calling you a party pooper." Castle responds with disappointment in his tone.

Beckett rolls her eyes.

Sometimes I do wonder why I am marrying this goof ball of a man. She thinks to herself.

There is a pause for a minute with only the noise of the creatures filling the air between the 2.

Kate takes a deep breath and continues her spiel.

"Castle, my mom wants to come with us to New York when this is over and..."

"No way!" Castle shouts a little to loud.

"Shhh!" The response from a certain raven up in his nest.

"Sorry." Castle apologizes.

He turns back to the villainess' daughter ready for the rest of her announcement.

"She has decided to come with us in order to protect me and everyone I hold close."

"What? I don't comp..."

"I told her about my mother's murder and how I got shot by a sniper sent by the Senator."

"Oh."

"So, she said she'd come and put a curse on him that will make him not hurt us ever again." Kate concludes happily and joyfully. A large grin from ear to ear filling her face.

"What kind of curse?"

"I don't know..."

"Wait. She isn't going to kill him. I mean I know how much you hate him, but..."

"Castle, I know as a fact that she isn't doing that. She said she would make a curse that will make this guy wish he never killed my mother."

Castle's mouth literally dropped open. He is totally stunned and baffled by this information.

With no delay his lips latch onto Kate's in an extremely passionate and deep kiss.

It lasts for several minutes, until Castle breaks it with one question on his mind.

"So, does this mean that your mom plans to stay with us in our world?"

"Hmm...you know, I actually didn't think to ask her that. I was so overjoyed with the idea of Braken no longer looming over our heads that it just didn't occur to me to ask."

"You ought to tomorrow along with telling her that she needs to tell the truth to Aurora." Castle says with a small look of concern.

Kate's new found mother has been a very uplifting moment in her life. Should the woman not be able to stay even just for the smallest amount of time could crush Beckett's spirit.

"I will. Defiantly will ask her if she plans to stay." Kate says covering any emotion of hurt or sadness with a stolid expression much like Maleficent's face.

Kate wants her mother to stay with her after spending the past almost 16 years with her.

Though, Maleficent is home in The Moors. Kate doesn't want to take that away from her because of her selfishness of wanting the fae to be by her side. The woman has suffered already enough by having things ripped away from her. After all, Beckett has spent 16 long years with her, so she'll come to terms with the idea of the fairy not living with her.

Surely, the villainess must be tired of their company by now, Kate jokingly thinks to herself.

All of these thoughts are running through the half-fairy's mind.

"Well, good. Jolly good. I am heading to bed. Good night." Castle says while yawning which interrupts Kate's internal thinking.

"Good night" Beckett responds as she too slips into a deep sleep.

Morning arrives...

Maleficent is up and rolling.

Today, she plans to tell her Beastie the truth. It will be painful and hard, but it needs to be done. There is nothing she can do at this point. Maleficent thinks to herself.

Maleficent climbs down from her nest and begins her morning routine of healing nature in The Moors. Before she could make it 100 ft away from the tree, she feels a hand grab her shoulder.

Maleficent whirls around so quickly that she almost looses her balance. Her eyes turning a nasty shade of green as she faces her "attacker". She has her hands flaring with green magic.

"Mom! I am sooo sorry! I should..." Kate blurts out pleading as she looks into Maleficent's killer eyes.

"Oh, no it's fine, Kate. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have assumed you were an enemy." The fae speedily interjects while her magic disappears and her eyes return to her normal green with gold streaks.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I woke up shortly after and I saw your nest empty. Then I looked up and saw you going to do your healing and I really need to talk to you." Kate replies at the speed of light.

The villainess shakes her head trying to comprehend all that her daughter has said. Once she figured out all of Kate's words, she responds.

"Walk with me."

Beckett nods in agreement.

As the mother and daughter walk together, Maleficent heals many plants.

"What is it that you wanted to talk with me about?"

Kate is a bit distracted by the various fascinating wild life that she is zoned out when her mother asks her the question.

"Kate? Hello?"

"Huh?" Beckett questions being pulled from her thoughts on the wildlife.

"You wanted to talk to me about something. What is it you want to discuss?"

"Oh! Yeah! I wanted to tell you that you need to give Aurora the truth and..."

"I have planed to do that today when the Beastie comes around." Maleficent replies with no evident emotion on her face.

"Oh, good then. My second question for you is that are you going to stay with Castle and I when you come to New York?" Kate queries nervously afraid of the answer she will be given. The answer she knows most likely her fae mother will choose.

"No, I plan to go back to The Moors once I have completed my mission." Maleficent answers with a great sigh at the end.

Kate nods in understanding trying her best to hold back the tears ready to fall down her cheeks. The sadness in her posture doesn't go unnoticed by Maleficent.

"Kate, my child." Maleficent speaks softly with a hand on one of her shoulders.

Beckett turns her head away from the woman determined to not let her see Kate's very watery eyes.

"Hey, look at me. Beckett, look at me!" The dark fairy commands in a much harsher tone.

Beckett snaps her head forwards when the name "Beckett" leaves her mom's mouth.

Her last name is never used by the villainess. Not once has she ever called Kate by her last name.

Once Kate looks the older woman in the eye, conversation resumes.

"Now, Kate. I am not abandoning you again. I care for you very much and would never like to put you through that phase in your life again, ok?"

Maleficent searches her charge's eyes for a sign of understanding.

Kate continues to look with water filled eyes. Then finally gives a barely noticeable nod.

"I would love to stay with you, but I can't. The Moors is my home and it was and still is my job the protect it. I am the Protector of The Moors and it's my duty to look after this place.

Kate, I know this hurts what I am telling you, but I can't leave it because I love it.

You defend and protect what you love. For me, it's The Moors, Aurora, and you." Maleficent says calmly.

Kate's eyes widen when the 4 letter word that she has never heard the fairy say, drops out of her mouth.

"2 of those things are here and I intend to protect all, but I can't if I stay with you in your world. That's why my method of shielding you isn't standing by your side at all times.

If you ever need me just call Regina and I will get there as fast as possible. I am trying my best, but I can..."

Kate fully understands what the fairy means and cuts her off by gripping her in another snake like grip hug.

Maleficent relaxes much faster this time. She hugs Kate back and a smile appears on each of the women's faces.

The 2 separate after a couple of minutes.

"Are you ok, now?" Maleficent asks anxiously.

"Yes. I know what you are doing and it make sense. Also, I'm a big girl, so I think I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kate replies with no hesitation and a mocking tone for her last sentence.

"Wait, so now you don't want me if I were change my mind?" The devious trickster questions with a look of mock offense on her face.

"Huh? Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I..." Kate lashes back with sudden realization and fear.

"Haha! I got you! You are so easy to fool, Kate!" The dark fairy laughs and cuts off Beckett's rant.

"Oh, you are so mean." Kate answers back trying to sound angry except the grin on her face contradicts that notion.

"I know. And your such a stick in the mud!"

Kate rolls her eyes and silence fills the air once more. They continue their journey which is now heading back to the cliff side.

The half-fairy wants so badly to get back at her. All of a sudden the light bulb came on in her head. She knew exactly how to mess with this prankster.

"So, mom?"

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with your list of people you love. Then I figured out who you are missing." Kate replies in a very innocent sounding tone.

"Oh, really, and who might that be?" Maleficent answers in an equally innocent voice.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe, Diaval, perhaps." Beckett responds as nonchalantly as she could.

As soon as the name Diaval is said, Maleficent stops in her tracks. She turns to face Kate.

"Diaval and I are in a strictly platonic and professional relationship. Nothing more and nothing less." Maleficent replies without missing a beat and a stolid facade upon her face.

The woman then promptly turns on her heal and starts speed walking away from her daughter.

Kate calls out to her with total disbelief in her voice.

"Oh come on! Mom! Seriously? Don't give me that stupid excuse!"

Maleficent halts her walking and takes a deep breath before responding.

"There is nothing between me and Diaval except that he is my servant and I his mistress."

Kate bites back the retort that, surely, Castle would have said to that statement. She is about to reply when the stubborn fairy starts walking away once more.

Kate quickly reacts by running and catching up to her. Beckett grabs the fairy's arm.

"Hey! Stop this nonsense, Maleficent! The guy has been by your side for close to 16 years! You ought to have some sort of feelings for him by now, I've been there and done that! Just let him in, you won't regret it! It's hard to let go of such a dark past, I know how it feels from personal experience.

Castle and I went through the same thing you and Diaval are going through right now. Please, let your heart open for him and just give him a chance.

He is NOT Stefan, Maleficent. Trust him! You..."

Kate yells with a stern voice at first then softens as her speech comes to a close. She is cut off sharply by the dark fairy.

Maleficent spins around ripping her arm free of her daughter's constrictive grip. Her eyes an extremely dark shade of green. Darker than Kate has ever seen before. So dark it's almost black. The fairy's face is in a scowl full of rage.

"You have know idea what it's like to have your heart ripped from your chest. You have no idea how it feels to have someone you love betray you then not ever return. Yes, I remember you telling me that Castle betrayed you at one point, but he came back. This conversation is over. "

Maleficent replies very calmly, but every word had ice in it.

The fae turns back around and continues her walk back to her Rowan Tree.

What her daughter said was true that she loved Diaval, but they could never be. Maleficent doesn't want to risk the idea of someone being that close to her again.

Diaval is not Stefan, but no matter. The fae believes it better not to chance her heart again. The traitor seemed very good at the time though stabbed her in the back. For all she knows, Diaval could do the same.

She knows that Diaval loves her too, but it's for the best that he doesn't be anymore than a friend. Diaval doesn't seem like the kind of person to do anything as awful as Stefan though she can't be sure. Once more, at the time, Stefan, certainly didn't seem that way either.

This is why she can't have anymore close relationships like that. Her love life is finished in her opinion.

Beckett stands frozen to the ground. She is so infuriated by her mother.

Admittedly, her and Castle had trouble getting together. They broke each other's hearts with a huge amount of things. In the end, both are together and more happy than ever before. Why can't the fairy see that this happiness is attainable if she makes the effort to try!

Plus, to add on, it took her and Castle 4 years to come together and that is a long time, but 16 years of standing by her side through everything? That's true dedication. Also, it's clear that Maleficent doesn't actually have a spell really confining him to her, so why wouldn't he fly off? He cares if not loves the woman!

Kate knows that Maleficent loves Diaval and still is very fragile and scared, but to not even give the man a chance? Cold. That's the word Kate uses to describe the dark fairy's decision.

She doesn't recall ever being that bad to Castle.

Beckett has all these thoughts running through her brain when she arrives back to Maleficent's nest.

Castle and Diaval are both up by this time.

Beckett goes straight to Castle and tells him the news of Maleficent not staying and that she plans to tell Aurora today of the curse. She holds back the fight she had with her mother because Beckett doesn't want Castle to try and play Hitch. Not right now when they have bigger and more important matters at hand. The curse specifically.

Before Castle could respond to this new information, the fairy interrupts their interaction.

"Alright, lets head out."

"We'll talk about this later, ok?" Kate asks.

"Sounds good to me." Castle complies.

Jumping to wings discussion...

Kate and Castle are sitting together on a branch listening to Maleficent talk to Aurora.

"Godmother?"

"Yes, Beastie?"

"Do most fairies have wings? I mean even your daughter, Kate does."

"Most do." The fae answers curtly.

"All the other fairies fly, why don't you? "

"I had wings once, and they were strong. But they were stolen from me."

"That is all I wish to say on that matter" the villainess adds at the end.

"What color were they? Were they big?" Aurora asks curiously.

"So large that they dragged on the ground behind me when I walked." Maleficent answers with a note of pride.

Kate looked at her wings. Her wings are small in comparison to Maleficent's wings. Beckett has wings that hang down to about the beginning of her thighs.

She decides to ask Maleficent more about her wings in relation to her own once the beastie has left to go play with a flying magical creature.

Kate walks up to Maleficent who is sitting on the ground under a cherry tree. The woman seems a lot happier and relaxed than when Kate questioned her on her relationship with Diaval.

"May I sit with you?"

"You may."

Beckett sits on the right side of the fairy facing the Beastie.

"What is puzzling you?" The dark fairy asks Kate not a minute later.

"You mentioned that your wings were so large that they dragged along on the ground behind you when you walked. Correct?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I was wondering why mine aren't that large?"

Maleficent shrugs her shoulders.

"Luck of the draw, I guess. You're guess is good as mine, Kate. I have no idea why your wings are much smaller."

"Do you think maybe...never mind." Kate quickly stops knowing that she would be heading into dangerous territory with what she was about to suggest.

She was going to suggest whether it was that Stefan was a human not a fairy. Beckett doesn't want to get her mother in a bad mood again.

She speedily changes her question before the woman could interrogate Kate on what she wanted to originally say.

"What color were they? You didn't answer that question to the Beastie."

"Same as yours."

"Really?"

"Yes, exactly the same except, obviously, much larger."

Kate nods in understanding.

"So, have you told the child the truth yet? About the curse?"

"No."

Kate eyes her with criticism.

"What? She went off to play and I didn't want to depress her right before doing so." Maleficent lies.

She really just doesn't want to tell the girl at all. Her biggest fear in the end being that the child would never forgive her and would hate her forever.

"You need to do it mother. It's for the best." Kate says reassuringly.

Beckett then moves from her spot and heads back to Castle.

Not a moment later, the fae decides it is time to get this over and done with.

"Aurora, come here please."

The blond teen heads over to her godmother and sits right in the same spot that Kate was sitting originally.

"Yes Godmother?" Aurora looks at the fae with happiness and joy.

Maleficent hates to do this. She really does, but goes through with delivering the painful truth anyways.

"There is evil in this world, hatred, and revenge. And I can not keep you from it."

"Oh, come on Godmother. I am almost 16 now. I already have a plan actually for when I'm older."

Intrigued piqued, the villainess seeks more detail on her little beastie's plan.

"What plan exactly?"

"I want to come live with you in The Moors. I can stay here forever and all Moor people can be my friends. " Aurora answers excitedly.

All of a sudden a brilliant plan hatched in Maleficent's mind. She could protect the girl from the curse if Beastie stayed with her. That's her theory at least.

"You know you don't have to wait till you're older. You could live here now if you wish." Maleficent answers with hope in her eyes.

"Really? Yes, I'll do that! Let me just go and tell my Aunties my plan. Thank you so much!" Aurora says happily.

The dark fairy just smiles in response and nods as the girl whisks away to her Aunties.

Once the child has left, Maleficent gathers the rest of the troops to go and follow the blond.

All hide behind some trees watching the Beastie pace back and forth trying to think of what to tell her Aunties.

Kate is thrilled that her mother may have found another way to save Aurora. Though, she still believes that true love should be a solution on the table as well.

Not a moment later, a young teen boy arrives on a white horse and comes up to Aurora. The boy has long wavy brown hair. Wears a blue cape and white shirt underneath. He has black pants and brown boots. There is a long sword strapped to his waste as well.

Beckett watches in fascination at the interaction between the two youths then looks to Castle.

Both people had the same thought going through their brains.

This boy is the solution to our problems.

Once Aurora heads inside, Kate is about to tell Maleficent that she was wrong, but is beaten by Diaval.

"You see, Mistress! That boy is the answer to our problems. True love's kiss!" Diaval tells the wingless fae with a face of pure hope and joy.

"You don't get it. The curse is unbreakable. True love doesn't exist. That's why I cursed her that way." Maleficent responds in a bitter, but also sorrowful tone. Her face remaining emotionless.

"Maybe you don't believe, but Aurora might."

Maleficent then raises her hand about to change her servant when he speaks again.

"Go ahead. Turn me into anything you want. A bird, a dog, I don't care anymore." Diaval says in a sour tone and a face of disappointment.

She lowers her hand and starts walking back to The Moors.

Jumping to Aurora meeting with Maleficent...

"Godmother? Faerie Godmother?" Aurora calls urgently.

Maleficent comes out from behind a tree to meet her Beastie.

"I'm here" she says softly.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was cursed? Is it true?" Aurora questions with eyes full of tears and a voice of someone in great pain.

"It is." Answers the godmother with no emotion in face or tone.

"My...my...Aunties said it was an evil fairy. I can't remember her name...it...I" Aurora continues looking away from the fae until the end. Fear and hurt overwhelming her features.

"Maleficent" replies the villainess still remaining stolid.

Her Beastie begins to nod in remembrance then looks up to who she thought was her fairy godmother. She asks the question that Maleficent feared most.

"Is that you? Are you Maleficent?" Aurora asks very softly and timidly.

There is a minor pause in which the fairy's eyes change to true concern and worry. The rest of her face stays the same.

Maleficent begins to take a step towards Aurora.

"No! Stop!"

Immediately, the fae freezes.

"Don't touch me! You're the evil in this world! It's you!" Aurora cries out with a couple tears flowing down her cheeks as she turns and runs away.

Maleficent stands frozen on the spot then looks up and decides what needs to be done.

"Find the boy!" Maleficent commands with a strong tone, but a shattered heart.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I did put some foreshadowing of Malevel. Yay! I tried my best to mirror the lines and scenes from the movie correctly. I apologize for messing any of that up. Same goes for the descriptions and order of the movie. I did this out of memory and nothing else. I hope some of you guys got my references to other movies. Hitch and the title of this chapter. Title of chapter is relating to a line said in Night in The Museum 2. Thank you for reading. Please review and give me feed back! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) Also, check out my other 2 fics, Creativity Under Siege and Buckbeak, Norbert, and Maleficent, Oh my. Creativity Under Siege is a story full of twists and turns if you like that stuff and it's finished. Buckbeak, Norbert, and Maleficent, Oh my is a crossover between Maleficent and Harry Potter. Its about what would happen if Hagrid found baby Maleficent and decided to take her under his wing. Until next time. :)


	10. Chapter 10: An End and Beginning

AN: Chapter 10, Yay! We will finish the mirroring of the Maleficent movie today! Then it'll be a real test on my imagination and creativity. I don't plan on following one of the tv show stories, so it'll be interesting. I already have an idea for where the whole story is going to end and sequel shall begin. Lastly, OUAT returns next chapter! For those who like OUAT! Also, next story will have cross over between Maleficent and OUAT instead of Castle because OUAT will defiantly play a bigger part, but that doesn't mean Castle is out, no. Castle will still be in it, but just a smaller part. Well, you'll see. You'll understand when you start reading. Any who. Without further ado. Onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 10: An End and Beginning

Maleficent and the rest of the group begin their search for the boy as fast as they could.

Kate flew with Diaval above while Maleficent and Castle stayed on ground to search.

Several minutes later, Maleficent found the boy on his horse near Aurora's home with the 3 pixies.

Philip turns to the fae.

"I'm looking for a girl."

"Of course you are!" Maleficent says without delay.

The villainess quickly casts golden magic on the boy which puts him to sleep.

The others arrive not too long later.

Kate looks at the boy with a cock eyed expression.

"Did you put him to sleep?"

"Yes." Her mother answers back without hesitation.

"I need a horse." The wingless fairy says aloud.

She then turns her gaze to Diaval.

"No. Come on Mistress. Can't you turn Castle into a horse?"

Castle's eyes widen at the idea. He is about to speak, but Maleficent answers first.

"You're my servant. Not him. It is you're job to fulfill my needs. Castle also needs to ride Philip's horse and hold onto Philip's body so he won't fall off."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind being turned into a horse." Castle inserts timidly.

"No. End of discussion. Into a horse." Maleficent replies and changes Diaval into a black horse.

He has the body and shape of a horse, but his head has the features of a bird. His mouth is a beak and he has feathers in his mane. The front of the horse has scars that mirror those on his human form's chest.

Maleficent quickly climbs on his back once the transformation is complete.

"To the castle, Diaval" The Dark Fairy commands as she grips on his mane with her hands and leans forward.

Diaval immediately begins galloping towards the castle.

Castle mount's the white stallion and holds onto Philip's sleeping form. He grabs the reins and starts trailing after Maleficent.

Kate takes to the skies and flies above all of them. She can't fly any faster than Diaval's gallop due to the fact she has small wings and has rarely used them.

Time ticks by and the Sun slowly sinks out of sight on the horizon.

"Faster, Diaval, Faster!" Maleficent demands as more and more fear builds in her stomach.

The words of her curse echoed in her head which only tortured the fae further.

The Sun finally sets as Maleficent and Diaval reached the top of a hill not too far from the castle.

Maleficent draws in a sharp breath as the Sun disappears.

Diaval rears up on his hind legs and lets out a shriek like whiny into the air.

"It's done." The fairy says in a sorrowful tone.

Maleficent bows her head down and closes her eyes.

It's not done yet. She can still fix this. The villainess thinks to herself as she sits back up on Diaval.

"Come on Diaval. Let's go."

Diaval continues galloping at full speed until they reach the iron thorns covering the entrance to the castle.

Maleficent dismounts the horse and turns him promptly back into a man.

Kate and Castle reach them both not too long after.

The fairy uses her magic to levitate the sleeping boy off of the white horse. She stands just staring at the massive death trap before her.

"You know he's waiting for you." Diaval speaks in a tone of worry and fear.

Maleficent continues to stare at all the iron.

"If we go in, there is no way we'll be coming back out alive, Mistress. It's a suicide mission."

Maleficent takes a deep breath then answers back.

"Then don't come. It's not your fight." She says in a calm and emotionless voice.

Beckett and Castle stand speechless at Maleficent's request.

"Well, thank you.

I want you Diaval.

I need you Diaval.

I can't do this without you Diaval." Diaval mumbles to himself.

"You know I can hear you."

Maleficent starts walking into this great monstrosity of a nightmare come true.

"No, I am coming with you, mother." Kate finally finds her voice.

The Dark Faerie stops in her tracks and turns to her daughter.

"No, you need to stay, Kate. You are the only thing left I can save.

I already lost Aurora and am about to die myself. I can't let you die for the sins I've made." Maleficent finishes without a waver in her tone.

"No. Castle and I have been with you every step of the way. There is no way I am going to let you go in there alone.

I've already lost one mother, but there was nothing I could do in that situation. I am not going to sit out when I can actually do something to try and prevent your death, mom. Please, let me help."

Maleficent heaves a sigh knowing that it's pointless to keep arguing with her daughter. Kate is determined and as stubborn as herself.

"Fine, but know this, you will follow everything I say, ok?

If I tell you to leave me then leave. You're life and Aurora's are more important than mine. There is no need for further bloodshed."

Kate nods her head in compliance.

All 5 journey through the iron spikes.

Kate and Maleficent both feel the dangerous heat emanating from each thorn they pass by a little too close to.

"Ouch!" Kate shouts as one catches her right hand by accident.

"You alright Kate?" Castle questions with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep moving. We don't have time to waste." Beckett lashes back speedily.

Castle promptly turns and continues following behind Diaval.

They all finally reach the inside of the castle.

Kate watches as Maleficent carefully peers around the corner to a hallway.

Maleficent signals Diaval to let go of the boy.

He obliges and the boy floats into the hallway turning upside down.

Kate hears the metal footsteps of a guard approaching the floating body.

Just as the man reaches the item of curiosity, Maleficent steps around and shoves her staff into the man with the force of both of her hands.

The man falls unconscious immediately.

Beckett and Castle follow the crow man and his mistress from their hiding place.

"Hey, Kate, you know how cool that was?" Castle whispers to his fiancé pointing down at the fallen guard.

"No, would you care to elaborate?" Kate inquires back without truly caring as they continue down the hallway. She asks to satisfy his childish question.

"That was like, Angelina Jolie cool. That move! That's totally something she'd do in Salt or any other spy movie!" Castle says excitedly like a little boy on Christmas morning.

Beckett lets out an annoyed breath then rolls her eyes.

"Hey. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. I mean come on you gotta admit, that what she did was pretty wicked." Castle whines.

Kate remains silent focusing on following her mother and Diaval.

"You're no fun."

Beckett shakes her head thinking, maybe I should've left him outside.

All finally reach the room in which the princess lay in her deep eternal slumber.

Maleficent and the rest of the group flatten themselves against the wall adjacent to the door.

The fae floats Philip in front of the wooden door then awakens him.

The boy falls to the ground with a great thud.

The door opens at the sound and the 3 pixies start questioning him.

As soon as the word prince has left his mouth the faeries quickly pull him into the room.

The 4 follow as soon as the prince is by Aurora's side and the pixies' attention are on the boy.

The fae, half-fae, Castle, and Diaval all make their way behind a dressing curtain watching the turn of events.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" One of the fae asks Philip.

"Yes, I have never seen a girl as beautiful as her."

"Would you like to kiss her?"

"Yes, very much so, but I don't really feel right kissing her. We only just met today." The prince says with feelings of guilt.

"She's under a curse which can only be broken by true love's kiss."

"True love's kiss you said?"

"Yes."

The boy starts leaning down to place his lips onto the blond's, but stops suddenly.

"A curse you said?"

All 3 pixies exhale in frustration and yell.

"Kiss her!"

The prince rears his head back in surprise then proceeds back to placing his lips on Aurora's lips.

He connects his lips with hers for about 20 seconds then lifts away.

Nothing happens.

"Oh, it's not him!" Knotgrass says in anger.

"We need to go and find someone else." One of the fae replies as they shuffle Prince Philip out the door.

Once the door closes, Kate's mother speaks.

"I told you."

Maleficent walks slowly to the bedside of her Beastie.

She takes a deep breath then speaks softly with a voice full of sorrow. Her eyes are on the brink of tears.

"I will not ask you for forgiveness. What I have done is unforgivable.

I was so lost in hatred and revenge. I never dreamed that I could love you so much.

You stole what was left of my heart.

And now I've lost you forever.

I promise that nothing will ever happen to you for as long as I live."

Maleficent bends down slowly and kisses Aurora on the forehead.

The villainess turns and begins to walk away with one tear fallen down her sharp cheek.

"Fairy-Godmother?"

Maleficent freezes and turns around to see Aurora awake with a bright smile on her face.

"Beastie." She replies with a smile equal to Aurora's.

Castle and Beckett's jaws both dropped as soon as the child awoke.

Castle looks over at Kate.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" Castle queries shyly.

"That my mother awoke Aurora?"

"No. The Mistress of Evil just awoke Aurora." Castle replies putting emphasis on the word "evil".

Kate nods in response.

Everyone began walking quickly, but quietly towards the throne room of the castle.

The Dark fairy in front then Aurora behind then Diaval behind her then Beckett following him and lastly Castle at the back.

The throne room is fairly dark and quiet. The only light shown is from the great window behind the King's chair.

Maleficent looks from left to right then decides the coast is clear and proceeds speedily through into the room. The room that started it all. The room she first came to see the Beastie she has come to know and love as her own much like Kate.

All of a sudden, a massive iron net comes crashing down on top of Maleficent.

Maleficent screams and yells in great agony and pain as the net turns red everywhere her skin touches with burning sensations extremely intense.

The fae struggles trying to get it off by placing her hands against the mighty iron and pushes away. The pain is too overwhelming for her to get it off herself.

As Kate's mother struggles without any success, immediately, Aurora rushes up to her trying her hand at freeing her beloved Fairy Godmother. Diaval proceeds after her in his bird form. Kate runs next followed by Castle.

Guards all surround her with iron weaponry in hand ready to strike and lash the victim under the iron net. They all are wearing suits of iron.

Aurora reaches first, but is instantly grabbed by a soldier and thrown away.

Maleficent looks to her Beastie and yells with all her might.

"Run, Aurora! Run!"

The girl turns and begins running towards the staircase to the corridor that is at the opposite end of the great hallway.

Castle sees the girl run for escape and instantly looks to the trapped faery.

Without words, Castle sees what the woman wishes he do which is to follow her godchild. This is written on the villainess' face as an expression of pleading and concern.

Castle runs after the child. He doesn't want to leave Kate, but the girl is defenseless like himself against the King's men. Kate has magic and wings. Castle has nothing but his fists.

The fae looks to Diaval next, who is pecking with his beak at the enemies surrounding her.

Struggling, Maleficent reaches out in between the squares of iron and commands towards Diaval.

"Into a dragon." Her voice is soft, due to her life force slowly diminishing, but it's a success.

The bird transforms into a great black scaly winged dragon.

Maleficent then turns her attention to her daughter who is now at the net about to touch it with her bare hands.

A soldier spots her and grabs her body and hurls her away from the prisoner, but Kate will have none of it.

Beckett feels the excruciating pain of burns all over her body when the guard throws her away from her mother. The iron armor burns her greatly.

Kate gets to her feet again as fast as she can muster and runs to the trapped victim.

She reaches her without a soldier attempting to stop her because Diaval lets out a ginormous amount of fire from his jaws. All of the King's men immediately stopped going after Kate and run after the dragon instead.

Kate is about to touch the iron chains with her bare hands, but is stopped by her mother.

"NO! KATE! NO!"

"WHAT!"

"Leave me be! Get out of here and save yourself! Remember what I said that you need to leave when I tell you to!" Maleficent shouts with pure fear and worry in her eyes.

"I lied. There is no way I am leaving you." Kate quickly responds as she goes for the iron.

"Ahh!" Kate screams as her hand makes contact with the iron.

More soldiers begin to come into the throne room.

"Kate! Fly up, NOW!" The fae commands.

Beckett turns and sees the approaching threat and pumps her wings with all her might into the air.

She hovers looking down at the villainess.

"I am not leaving you!" Kate yells down as the guards throw projectiles towards her. She dodges them all. Her small wings may be slow, but extremely effective for navigating quick change in direction.

"Kate, please. Remember what I said about protecting the ones I love." Maleficent pleads then motions with her eyes towards where Aurora ran.

Kate looks her mother in the eyes and realizes what the woman wants.

The Dark Faery values the lives of the beings she holds most dear higher than her own.

She has accepted her awaiting fate and desires to not be saved.

Only the lives of the people she loves is all she cares about at this point. They must live.

Tears begin to slip down Kate's face as she stares sorrowfully at the woman once a ruthless villain, now a true hero and martyr. A martyr willing to die for her cause which is to save those she loves deeply in her heart.

Kate finally nods and starts flying towards the staircase at the end of the hallway that Aurora headed down.

She flys up to the long corridor which has many closed wooden doors aligning each side.

"Ugh!" Kate groans in frustration.

She starts flying to each door and checking if it'll open.

Meanwhile with Castle and Aurora in the room containing Maleficent's wings...

"Come on Castle! Give it one more good shove!" The princess demands as Castle struggles to push the case of wings to the ground.

"AHHH!" Castle yells in irritation as he pushes the case with one last mighty shove with his right shoulder.

The case teeters a bit, but refuses to budge as the wings inside move frivolously in it.

All of a sudden, they both hear some odd noises from outside in the long hall.

Castle looks at the teen in horror.

"Hide." Castle tells the girl as he picks up the only weapon he could find in the room which happens to be a broom.

Aurora obeys and hides in the shadows of the room.

Castle walks to the side of the door ready to step in front when it opens and strike the enemy.

The doorknob starts to shake then turns. The door opens.

"AHHH!" Castle screeches in a failed attempt of a battle cry as he steps in front of the intruder and swings the broom down with great force.

"WOAH!" Kate responds with shock as she moves to the side just narrowly missing the broom.

"Castle!"

"Kate? Kate! Oh my gosh your alive!" Castle voices excitedly and happy.

Kate stares glaring at him and the broom that still remains in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were an enemy and..."

"A broom was all you could find?"

"Yes. You so rudely interrupted us in our mission and it was all I could find with such short notice." Castle retorts.

"Kate?" Aurora says softly as she steps out from the shadows.

"Oh thank God!" Kate says with great relief as she runs to the child. She immediately wraps her in a hug.

They separate relatively quickly as Aurora begins to speak.

"Is Godmother...?" Aurora questions timidly and unable to finish the question. It's such a horrid outcome that she can't bare to say it out loud.

"Not when I left."

Aurora nods with signs of worry leaving her features.

"Kate, we found something that could help her out." Castle says quickly knowing the sooner the better and the more likely that the fae is still among the living.

"What?" Kate speedily turns to him and queries with eyes of hope.

Castle points to the giant glass case with the wings still helplessly fluttering around in its confinement.

Kate tilts her head in puzzlement at first then realization hits her like a punch to the gut.

"Are those...my mom's wings?" Beckett finally chokes out.

"We think so." Castle responds as he starts walking to the box.

The wings are dark in the lighting, but Kate just knows they belong to her mother. They are about at least 7ft long each in length.

"We tried to open it, but it needs a key and we tried knocking the case over though it won't budge." Castle says awakening Kate from her inner thoughts.

"Hmmm...I have an idea, but it may not work because I am still having trouble with this skill."

"Ok, give it a shot then." Castle replies with hope and faith in his voice.

Kate has begun learning how to levitate objects, but she has only been able to lift small objects using her magic in the past. She needs to try though because it's their only chance at saving her mom.

Kate takes a deep breath then starts making gold colored magic flow into her palms. Next, she faces her hands towards the case and casts it on the rattling box.

Her face is contorted with struggle all over her features.

She keeps repeating her mantra that this is her only way to save her mom.

Eventually, the case begins to lift upwards towards the ceiling.

Kate shifts her hands so that the front of the box is facing the ground then quickly cuts off her magic.

The glass case shatters against the ground and the wings start flying on their own accord.

Aurora quickly opens the wooden door for the wings to fly out into the hallway in search of its owner.

All 3 start running after the wings.

"That was great Kate!"

"Thanks." She replies as they run down the long stretch of hallway towards the staircase down to the throne room.

"So, how was Maleficent doing when you left?" Castle questions nervously.

"Alright, I think. It certainly helped when she turned Diaval into a dragon."

Castle quickly hits the brakes on his run as soon as the word dragon leaves her mouth.

"Wait, did you just say dragon?" Castle asks in awe.

A breath of annoyance comes from Kate.

"Yes, now come on."

"This is soooo awesome! Way better than any fantasy movie I've ever seen!" Castle squeals in great excitement as he continues to run after Kate.

They are all nearing the end of the staircase, when all of a sudden, a great white light erupts.

The 3 walk to the bottom.

All stand frozen as they stare at the image before them.

The wings meld back onto Maleficent's back as she stands on the stairs of the throne. Once complete, the winged fairy lifts up into the air effortlessly and begins to fight back.

"Wow!" Castle and Beckett both say together in pure shock and awe. Neither seem able to move from their spots.

Kate watches as Maleficent flies around the room knocking the chandeliers to the ground with her wings.

Diaval is freed from the guards who had been entrapping him by this action.

Everything seems to be turning in their favor. Kate thinks this to herself until King Stefan slings his iron chain towards the fae.

The chain wraps around her ankle and she can't get it off.

"Shoot her! Somebody shoot her!" The mad king commands.

This gets Kate unfrozen from the ground.

"No!" Kate yells as she runs to her mother's attacker.

She doesn't reach her because a soldier rams into her with his iron shield. Kate falls to the ground knocked out.

Maleficent's eyes widen as she sees her daughter collapse to the ground. She starts heading in her direction, but quickly realizes it was no use.

There are too many men on the ground that could easily kill her with their iron weapons before she could even reach her daughter.

Maleficent decides she needs to finish this fight with Stefan and fast then she can return to Kate.

The fairy begins flying around the room searching for an exit with Stefan hanging onto the chain.

She sees the giant window above the throne and then takes one last glance at her fallen charge.

Relief immediately washes over the fae as she sees Castle run to Kate and pick her up bridal style.

Castle takes her over where Aurora is then quickly grabs a sword off of one of the dead soldiers.

Maleficent wraps her wings around her body then spirals through the glass. She releases her wings from the placement surrounding her body once she reaches the night air outside.

Maleficent flies upwards to an open tower and into it so Stefan drops.

The fairy lands on the structure then quickly bends down and unwraps the iron chain.

Her fingers burn a little, but nothing could compare to the amount of pain she experienced under the iron net.

Stefan starts coming at her with a punch which she easily dodges and responds with a punch of her own.

He stumbles into the wall of the tower.

Maleficent follows and choke holds him with her right hand.

His eyes are filled with great fear and horror afraid of the inevitable outcome of this situation.

Maleficent leans her face close just inches of his. Her face is in a snarl of disgust and anger. Her eyes are deadly green in color.

"It's over!" Maleficent says in a threateningly low and forceful tone.

Once said, Maleficent turns around ready to take to the skies back to her Beastie and Kate.

Her wings open beginning to flap to take off when all of sudden, the King jumps on top grabbing around around her neck.

His weight causes them to both topple off the tower towards the ground.

The 2 struggle against each other, but Maleficent manages to free herself from his grip and she spreads her wings out completely allowing her to stop falling and hover.

She watches as Stefan falls to the ground flat on his back against the cobble stone.

Maleficent slowly descends to the ground next to him.

She stares with emotions at war with each other inside.

On one hand she is overjoyed, but the other she feels sorrow because she thought it could of ended without either dying.

She didn't kill him on the tower, even though she could of, because at in small moment she saw the boy Stefan in his eyes. The fae thought maybe Stefan the young boy isn't completely dead after all.

Neither feeling mattered when she heard the voices of those she held most dear call.

"Godmother!"

"Mom!"

Maleficent turns to face both of her daughters and a true smile of happiness, relief, and love spreads across her face.

Both grab her in a tight embrace.

This is all Maleficent wants. She could've died or Stefan could've died, which is the final outcome, and the fae wouldn't have cared.

As far as Maleficent is concerned, all that matters is that those she loves are alive.

Jumping to after Aurora's coronation as both Queen of the Human Kingdom and The Moors...

Kate watches with a bright smile upon her face as her mother flies with her wings.

"She really is amazing, Castle." Kate says aloud with a voice of true admirance.

Kate Beckett is proud to call herself a daughter of Maleficent. The woman that began as a despised villain, in her opinion, now her second mother.

"Yea, she is amazing. Her wings look just like yours you know. Another common trait you 2 share."

Kate nods happily.

Maleficent's wings are the same dark brown with slight hints of gold in the feathers in the sunlight. Her wings change color though depending on the light. On a stormy cloudy day, her wings are a blue gray color. At night, her wings are black. No other color shows. Kate has observed this over the past few days of watching her mom fly.

"Hey, Kate. Does this mean it's time to go home?" Castle questions curiously because as much as he adores this place he really does miss his daughter and mother.

Kate is a little caught off guard by the question and pauses a second.

"Hmm...yeah I guess so." Beckett replies with sadness in her tone.

She hadn't really thought about "home" in a while since other matters were more important at the time. Kate knows though that they can't stay. They have too much of a life back in New York.

"Hey. Why the long faces?" Maleficent questions the 2 as she lands in front of them.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just contemplating home." Kate replies as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh, are you ready?"

Kate nods in response knowing if she doesn't now, she'll never leave.

"Alright, I think everything seems rather in good shape here.

Aurora is Queen and there is peace in the Kingdoms.

I'll go grab my things then we can set off."

The pair already told Maleficent earlier about the potions that Regina made them for transporting between the realms.

"Wait, how do you plan to get back?" Kate asks curiously.

"Same way you came.

We transport to Regina and have her concoct another potion for me to use to get back." Maleficent replies without hesitation.

"Are you sure she'll do that for you? You know after you threatened her the last time you talked to her?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine. It's been over 16 years and I doubt she would remember." Maleficent responds showing no fear.

"Oh, ok." Kate says timidly.

"Well, I am going to go and pack some of my belongings, grab Diaval, and say good bye to Beastie."

"You're bringing Diaval? I thought you freed him?" Kate questions confused.

"I tried and he said no. I granted him the power to transform himself without me thinking that was the reason.

He said that he wanted to stay by my side because of being, basically, the Godfather to the Beastie. He felt that our separation may upset her. It makes enough sense. Beastie's happiness is very important to the both of us and we want what's best for her." Maleficent concludes.

Kate shakes her head knowing that it couldn't be the only reason.

"Are you sure that it isn't something..." Kate doesn't finish because the fae quickly moves up to her placing one slender finger on her lips.

"If you are insinuating that Diaval and I are together in a romantic relationship again, I am going to hit you on the side of the head." Maleficent says in a light tone.

"But..."

The fae takes flight before Kate can say anything else.

Jumping to leaving for StoryBrook...

"Don't worry Beastie. I'll be back before you know it." Maleficent says in a comforting voice.

Aurora grips tighter on the fae still really wanting to come along.

"Aurora, you'll be fine. Trust me. Balthazar and the others will be with you to protect you and help you in whatever ways they can."

Aurora feels one small tear slip down her cheek as she tightens her grip on her godmother one last time before releasing her.

"Ok. Just promise me that you'll come back." Aurora says timidly.

"I promise, Beastie. I promise I shall return to you." Maleficent says softly, but sincerely.

Beastie nods satisfied with the fae's response.

The Protector stands with a bag with clothing in one hand and staff in the other. She walks to join up with Kate, Castle, and Diaval.

"Alright, Kate, go ahead and do it." Maleficent instructs her.

Kate drinks the blue potion then imagines the town of StoryBrook. All hold hands together as they are transported.

The potion works, but Kate finds the town changed. A change that is detrimental for Maleficent and Kate.

Iron covers the town from head to toe.

"Well, well, look who finally has arrived. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten. Silly me. I should have sent you an invitation and maybe then you would have come earlier." Came a smooth voice from a short black haired woman.

Kate stares knowing that this is defiantly bad. Extremely bad!

AN: All done with the movie portion of my story! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed reading! I had a hard time yesterday working on it because I wanted to depict the scenes just right. I do apologize for any mess ups I did have with lines or descriptions or whatever. All of it is mostly by my memory or quotes from IMBD. Any who, thank you for reading! Please review and give me feed back! Reviews are very appreciated! :) Until next time. :)


	11. The Evil Queen Vs The Mistress of Evil

AN: Yay, chapter 11! Who likes a little villainess vs. villainess? I hope you guys like this chapter! This will be my last for 2 weeks because I am going on vacation. Sorry that it's short, but I wanted more than one chapter involving OUAT since I had not put them in for awhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to there respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 11: The Evil Queen Vs. The Mistress of Evil

As Maleficent sees the iron, her body goes very ridged. Her mind goes back to the fight in the castle. She can feel burning sensations from where the net was on her body. Eyes begin to turn a light green color. Fear is the emotion taking over the fae. The same fear in the castle all over again.

Kate's mother starts to cringe. Body is trembling with terror and panic.

Beckett looks to her mother and is about to ask what's wrong when they are suddenly interrupted by Regina.

"Well, well, look who finally has arrived. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten. Silly me. I should have sent you an invitation and maybe then you would have come earlier." Came a smooth voice from the short black haired woman.

Kate stares knowing that this is defiantly bad. Extremely bad!

Maleficent looks to Regina. She isn't alone. There are 3 other people.

2 men and 1 woman.

The woman is the same woman the fae saw from the time she threatened Regina years ago.

1 of the men has long dark brown hair to shoulders. Rather tall and skinny. His skin is tan. He wears a black suit. Looks to be around his 30s.

The other man has light brown hair. Tall and skinny as well. His skin is lighter. He wears a green shirt, blue pants (jeans, Maleficent doesn't know that), and brown jacket. The man holds a long sword in his right hand with a cross like hilt. He looks to be around his late 20s early 30s.

Maleficent looks back at Regina after surveying the rest of her defense.

All of a sudden, the image of Stefan coming at her to finish her off with his sword appears in her head.

Her breathing starts to get heavier and panicky. Emotions of pain, weakness, fear, and hatred take over the fae.

The horned woman can't bear to look at this woman anymore and turns her head to Kate.

Beckett stares back at her with worry in her eyes. Kate notices all the pain and fear tormenting her poor mother.

Another vision is brought up to The Mistress of Evil's eyes. She sees Kate being hit with the iron shield by a guard and knocked unconscious.

Maleficent was extremely relieved that Castle had noticed and took action to protect her. Still, as her mother, feelings of anger had spread through her that day.

Kate only managed to survive because of Castle just happening to see her. Maleficent was supposed to save and protect her child.

What would have happened if her future husband hadn't been there? Kate would have died that day.

The Dark Fairy looks at her daughter with the same eyes from when she told Kate to leave her and go protect Aurora. To protect the people she loves most.

The fairy looks back towards her opponent.

New feelings of anger and hatred began to overcome and replace the fear and pain. Emotions driven to defend those she holds most dear to her heart.

It's a new day, new enemies, and new battle. Maleficent wasn't able to truly help Kate that day she fell. Today, she decides to make amends.

All previous thoughts of trying to settle this in a more conversational manner are demolished in Maleficent's mind. The memory of iron all around the castle much like the town places the woman in a defensive mode. This place and the people are a threat just like the castle, Stefan, and the guards. They want to harm the people she loves. The only thing the fae wants is to ensure the protection of her child.

The anger and determination from not being able to save Kate the last time out weighs the want to find any other way out of the situation. Maleficent will not back down.

The fairy's eyes turn to a deadly dark green almost black. Her pale face once of fear, turns into a snarl of vexation and hatred. She stands with her left leg forward bent slightly at the knee and her right straight. Body is leaning forward in an intimidating fashion. Her arms are both bent at the elbow in 90 degree angles with her wrists flexed all the way back so her palms face the ground. Fingers are curved like claws. Lastly, her blue gray wings are spread completely out on either side of her body. The wings are a gray blue color due to the cloudy sky.

Maleficent's eyes narrow and she lets out a low and threatening growl.

"Oh, so the great Maleficent has turned animal or is it The Mistress of Evil." Regina mocks.

The Dark Fairy's nostrils flare at the name.

"Watch it pal." Maleficent responds in a very low and snarling voice.

"Caw! Caw!" Diaval calls in agreement as he is flying around his Mistress.

"Better keep your pet on a leash too." The Evil Queen adds.

Kate has had enough of this nonsense and decides it's time to step in.

She thought that maybe the 2 were joking at first by what she thought was playful banter by Regina. The villainess was only trying to pick on Maleficent.

Beckett saw that Maleficent turned deadly as soon as she looked away from her back to Regina.

Why the change? She is unsure.

A moment ago, the fae seemed rather frightened like a caged animal. Then when she directed her eyes on Kate, she could see the same expression from when Maleficent was under the iron net telling her to leave and save Aurora.

Now, by the change in her mother's actions and appearance, she is very serious about hurting Regina.

"Regina, please, lets stop this before someone gets hurt. You don't understand..."

"I don't understand? No! I clearly understood the threat that Maleficent told me many years ago. If its a fight Maleficent wants then a fight she will get!" Regina snaps.

"Kate, back down now. Let me handle this." Maleficent commands Kate in a warning tone.

"No! Regina, you need to listen. My mom has changed..."

"Changed! Ha! Someone that goes as far as to curse a baby to an eternal slumber because they didn't get invited to a party? You can't..."

Maleficent has had it!

As soon as the words of "because she didn't get invited to a party" leave her mouth, The Mistress of Evil roars a fierce battle cry much like when she faced off against King Henry in battle against his army when he was after The Moors.

As she roars, The Dark Fairy lifts off the ground using her powerful wings.

Maleficent starts flying straight for Regina as fast as a bullet.

Beckett knew as well that Regina was in trouble when she said Maleficent's reasoning for cursing Aurora after having made the same mistake in the past.

This time is different the half-fae observes.

Maleficent actually looks like she's out for blood. Her eyes only turned that dark once when Kate questioned her about her relationship with Diaval. The villainess is defiantly ready to kill.

Kate doesn't want anyone to die so she tries to go after her, but Castle grabs her.

"Castle! Let go of me!"

"No! Do you see how angered your mom is right now. The fairy seems really violent and deadly right now. Not to mention slightly out of control. She could hurt you by accident!"

Kate sighs knowing that Castle is right. She sadly watches her mother charge after these people.

David readies his sword while the others start forming magic to defend themselves, but are too late.

Maleficent pulls her shoulders and wings back then thrusts them forward causing her wings on her back to create a massive wall of air which hits all 4 enemies.

They all go flying through the air. 2 out of the 4 hit buildings knocking them unconscious.

David and Gold are the 2 that hit the structures.

Emma is thrown into the side of a car. She is still conscious, but she is too weak from slamming into the car to move her body or use any magic. All she can do is watch the events unfold.

Regina flies for a while just inches from the ground then finally lands on the asphalt and skids for a few feet.

Maleficent flies quickly to the fallen queen and uses her green fiery magic to lift her body off the ground.

Regina's clothing is all shredded on the back of her sleeves and skirt. Bare skin also scraped and bloodied.

Regina groans as Maleficent levitates her body off the ground.

"Do you really think I cursed that child for such a petty reason!" The fae bellows in great fury.

"I watched you curse her. That certainly looked like the cause because of the words you said, "you were feeling quite distressed for not receiving an invitation". That is also how the original fairytale went!" Regina yells in response.

"Well, trust me, I had my reasons just as you had your reasons for putting Snow under your curse." Maleficent says in a chilled icy tone.

"I don't believe you. Cursing an innocent baby? There is no just reason for an action so cruel."

"No one's past, however cruel or awful, is justification for committing such a vile action."

"Oh, Really? How about this. I know your story. I know that you cursed Snow for telling your mother about your lover, Daniel. That..."

"How did you know that?" Regina asks in a very quiet and shy tone interrupting the fae. Her face turns sheet white.

"I know that you didn't watch me as a child. That doesn't mean that I didn't watch you. You said that we could watch each other's backs. I did unlike you.

Yes, I watched your lover die by Cora's hand. She crushed his heart in her palm.

Your backstory is very tragic indeed and the reasoning for such punishment is fit for the crime.

Though, trust me, my history is far worse than yours and therefore my purpose is as right and as fair as yours." The Dark Fairy finishes in a calm and cold tone then releases her magic on Regina.

Regina falls to the ground. The queen is now very intrigued as to what could justify the cursing of an innocent infant as right.

Also, what could be worse than having your love killed?

To top that off, the reason is because you decided to put your faith in a child to not tell that secret to the one person that disapproves the relationship.

What could be darker than her story?

"How can your backstory be worse than mine! I lost the love of my life!

Why? I thought I could trust someone with that secret.

My secret that I loved Daniel and not her father who I was supposed to marry!

Then Snow goes off and tells my mother anyway!" Regina shouts challenging the horned woman.

"There are worse things that could of happened." The Dark Faery replies in a sorrowful tone and eyes downcast to the ground.

"Well, lets hear them?" The Evil Queen demands.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Maleficent scoffs in reply as she turns away from the villainess.

"I will only tell the one purest of heart." The Mistress of Evil says calmly in an emotionless tone.

"What I don't..."

Before Regina can finish her question, Maleficent has already taken flight into the skies and disappears into the trees of the forest on the outside of the town.

AN: Alright, I hope you guys are ok with me making Maleficent mad over Regina mentioning of reasoning for cursing Aurora. I know it was the bubble that made her mad last time and it seemed fitting at the time. Sorry if you wanted something different. Oh, and we are just gonna say Regina always wears one specific necklace or bracelet which has the mirror shard in it. I couldn't think of anything that she consistently has with her. Once more, in case you don't remember me mentioning, yes I do believe that Maleficent to be more powerful than the other villains. That's why I made her overpower the other guys so easily. It's just my preference or opinion. I hope you guys got my Hercules reference saying "Watch it pal." by Phil. When i was writing I automatically thought of that moment. We shall assume that Regina got there before those guys did because she sensed the potion in action. Best reasoning I can come up with. I think that answers everything. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I won't be updating for 2 weeks due to vacation. Please review and give me feed back! Reviews are very appreciated! Until next time! :)


	12. Purest Heart

AN: *Cue music and lyrics for song Back in Black by AC/DC*

Back in black

I hit the sack

It's been too long I'm glad to be back...

Alright, yes I am back! I apologize for such a long wait for the next chapter. I just got back yesterday from NYC which was a whole lot of fun. I even went to The Lion King on Broadway. Awesome show by the way! Any who enough about my life because you came to read a story not listen to my rambling. I hope you guys like this chapter. Will say that we are nearing the end of this story. I thank you all that have decided to stick with me through this long and treacherous story. My sequel idea is defiantly going to happen. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are much appreciated! :) Now onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I open at the close. Maybe at the close I'll own all these wonderful tv shows, movie, or song. I do not own Maleficent, Castle, Once Upon a Time, or the song Back in Black. Each go to their respective owners; Disney, ABC, or AC/DC.

Chapter 12: Purest Heart

Regina stood stunned on the spot staring where Maleficent has disappeared into the forest.

Diaval also fled after his mistress in bird form. Maleficent's staff and bag of clothing left forgotten on the ground.

"Really, Regina, Really?! You couldn't have just stopped and listened?" Beckett yells at The Evil Queen.

Regina is finally snapped out of her trance at these words.

"Your mother threatened me! She was gonna kill me!"

"No! We came here to ask for a favor then get out of your hair! She has changed for good!" Kate yells back.

"Oh really? Your mother cursed a baby! There really is no way you can return from that dark of a deed! You must be under some charm by her which is clouding your judgement!" Regina retorts.

"I am not under any form of magic! I love my mom!

How dare you say that she can't change when you hardly know her at all!

I mean how do I know that you truly have changed! You're just as guilty as her of evil!"

"Oh, trust me, I have changed and you can ask anyone here around this town and they'll tell you the same." Regina replies quickly.

"Well, it's still your fault that she flew away!" Kate shouts in anger.

"Excuse me?" Regina asks with a look of confusion.

"You had to keep egging her on! You kept throwing accusations..."

"I had no idea that the reason she cursed the kid was any different than what I saw as the obvious reason. You guys didn't exactly "contact" us..."

"Contact you? There was no way to contact you!"

"Therefore, it's her fault! You're mom broke the glass!"

"No! Maleficent trusted you!

You said that you were going to use the mirror to help her as a child. No, instead you use it to watch her and spy.

She trusted that you would follow her directions and you broke that..."

"Hey! Might I remind you, Kate, it was because of that broken promise that you ever met Maleficent!"

"She made one specific promise with you and you broke it! She already has enough people in her life that have betrayed and lied to her!

Another traitor?

I would have done the same thing.

After all, you are a known evil villain!

She was doing it to protect herself after everyone that has harmed her in the past!" Kate lashes back.

"Protect herself?! Are you JOKING! That woman is much more powerful than me! She doesn't need protection!

Plus, once more, it was she who threatened me!" Regina yells in fury.

Emma watches on the sidelines from her spot on the ground. Her strength slowly restores back to normal.

She looks over to Castle who is currently watching too. He appears to be enjoying the cat fight.

Emma has had it with watching these 2 fight. She decides it's time to step in and stop this nonsense.

The blond slowly and painfully gets to her feet and limps over to the 2 women.

"Stop! Both of you stop fighting!" Swan yells with great force in her voice.

The 2 immediately stop and look to Emma.

"You guys are both wrong!"

"What?!" Both women say at the same time.

"All of your arguments are moot points. This was all bound to happen."

Emma looks at Regina right in the eye.

"Regina, we reacted upon the information we were given which was the threat. That was correct what we did because we had nothing else to contradict this notion. Example, the possibility that Maleficent has indeed changed."

"Wait, Emma. Are you implying that The Mistress of Evil has changed?" Regina inserts quickly with shock written on her face.

"Please, Regina, let me finish before you start asking questions."

Regina nods in compliance.

Emma turns to Kate.

"Now, Kate, Maleficent did have the right to react the way she did against Regina. Regina did push pretty far as I could see."

Kate nods then adds.

"Actually, that wasn't the only reason that Maleficent attacked."

"What is it?" Emma queries.

"Maleficent was scared. Very frightened when she saw all the iron..."

"Why would that make her violent?" Mills cuts Kate off.

Beckett shoots the villainess a glare then continues.

"Maleficent has changed and has come to care for many people including myself.

When she saw all the iron then me, her defensive side kicked in. Her need to protect me is what made her so violent against you, Regina. You stood as a threat against my safety.

Maleficent was really really scared and horrified until she looked my way and then immediately gave me this look of pain that I saw only one other time.

At that time she asked me to go and leave her and save someone else that she cares very deeply for.

This time after she showed that face, she turned to Regina with a great amount of determination to defend me."

There is a pause in the air. Emma is the one to break the silence.

"Regina, I think she's telling the truth." Emma says softly as she looks to Regina.

"What makes you so sure?" The villainess replies skeptically.

"Regina, you know my super power of telling if someone is lying?"

"Yes."

"I can sense that Kate is telling the truth. She is a well known cop after all. I mean you don't become a praised law enforcement officer by lying all the time. Do you?

Also, when has my power ever stared me wrong?"

Regina lets out a defeated sigh knowing that Emma is, for the most part, infallible when it comes to telling whether someone is lying or not.

"Fine! Let's say that Kate isn't lying. What does this have to do with this conflict except to show we were both acting upon our instincts?" Regina questions.

"That's just it, Regina. Both of you were acting upon the facts that you were each given. Upon your instincts. Neither of us knew otherwise how to react to the other side.

Regina, you didn't know the possibility that Maleficent may have changed.

Kate, you didn't know that we had prepared for Maleficent's original plan.

Due to lack of information to prove otherwise, this was bound to happen anyways. There was no way to prevent such a turn out because we hadn't communicated about other ideas.

Therefore, it is neither side's fault. No one could of known the other's info.

Sure, we could point fingers and say Regina did provoke Maleficent more than necessary."

"Hey! I didn't mean to set the woman off! I didn't know that all the stuff I pointed out would cause Maleficent to explode!" Regina shouts in protest.

"Well, you could of read the signs. She was obviously increasing in anger with every word that spilled out of your mouth!" Kate replies quickly.

"How was I supposed to see that?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe her very very threatening body language!" Beckett backlashes.

"I didn't notice because all I saw was..."

"Oh, don't give me that..."

"Enough!" Emma inserts as she watches the 2 women begin creating magic in each of their hands.

"Can we just accept that both parties were wrong or that all of this was inevitable because of no previous information to follow up what each believed."

Kate stares at Emma.

She knows that the woman is right. It's pointless to keep fighting over something that neither could of prevented.

"Yes." Beckett replies calmly as her green magic disappears from her hands.

"Regina?" Emma queries the queen.

Regina lets out a large sigh in defeat. She obliges to the idea that this whole event was unstoppable, but she still didn't believe that this other villainess' past worse than her own.

Regina finally nods.

"Now, Kate what is it that you need?"

The blond turns to the half-fae.

Before Kate could respond, Mayor Mills cuts in.

"No! I will not hear her request until I've heard Maleficent's "tragic" past which is supposedly far more damaging than my own.

Kate. Tell me what happened to this Dark Fairy." Regina says sharply and puts emphasis on the word tragic. She demands her request to Kate.

"No. It's my mother's story to tell, not mine.

You heard Maleficent's deal on who she will tell her past to." Kate states calmly and with an edge of smugness at the end in her voice.

Beckett can only think of one person she would deem that title. That person being Beastie.

"The one with the purest heart." Both Emma and Regina say at the same time.

"Who would that be? Can't be any of us." Regina questions with a puzzled look on her face.

Swan shakes her head. She too had no idea.

There is silence for several minutes. Beckett breaks the stagnant air.

"Do either of you have kids?"

"Yes." Both women respond with little hesitation.

"Your kid is the one with the purest heart.

Aurora is the purest heart..." Kate replies happily but is interrupted quickly by Regina.

"No! I am not letting my son near that woman! I will not let my child be cursed by that monster!" Regina roars in great protest.

Emma nods because the woman was a villain after all.

"Alright, how about this. He won't be alone.

I will trail behind him hidden from her sight. I will keep watch and make sure that Maleficent doesn't harm him.

I know that she won't because my mom has changed, but for you guy's sake, I will make sure that the boy is kept safe." Kate proposes.

"I believe her Regina. She is telling the truth." Emma says in an even tone of understanding. She could see the sincerity in Kate's words.

"How do I know you won't run away with my son?" The villainess demands.

Kate pauses trying to think of a plausible wager to ensure Regina that she won't run away.

"How about you take Castle..."

"What!" Her future husband yells once his name is called out.

"Castle is my finance and I care very much about him as you know.

I propose that I take Henry to see my mother while you keep Castle until I return.

I will have someone you hold very close to your heart.

You will have someone that I hold very close to my heart.

We will both have people that each of us care greatly for which will guarantee my return."

Kate sees that she is really getting to Emma and that Castle should be safe as long as she is around.

Regina finally complies, knowing that this is the only way she'll get the answers that she seeks.

"Fine, but mark my words, should anything happen to Henry and you'll be damn sure that I will hunt you, Maleficent, and anyone else you hold dear down and kill you all. I will start with your precious husband." The Evil Queen threatens.

Kate nods in understanding.

"I'll go get Henry." Regina tells Emma.

Emma and Kate watch as the villainess runs down the streets and disappears around a corner of a building.

"Kate? Did you just offer me up as a bargaining chip?" Castle asks with horror in his eyes.

"Castle, you'll be fine."

"What I..."

Before Castle could say anymore, Kate turns to Emma.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Will you watch him and make sure that Regina doesn't do anything to harm my future husband? You don't seem near as..."

"Likely to hurt someone like Regina?" Emma inserts.

"Yes."

"Sure. As long as you keep Henry safe, I'll keep Castle safe."

"Deal." Kate responds as she reaches out and offers a hand in confirmation of the deal to Emma.

"Deal." Emma replies and shakes Kate's hand affirmatively.

Castle looks over at the 2 women thunderstruck at what Kate has decided to do.

10 minutes later...

Regina returns with a young teenager around Aurora's age.

He has short chocolate brown hair and light skin. The boy is on the shorter side and wears a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi, my name is Henry and you must be Maleficent's daughter." The boy says joyfully to Kate as he approaches her.

"Hi, my name is Kate." Beckett replies with a kind hearted smile on her face.

"Follow me, Henry." Kate instructs the kid as she turns to head for the forest.

"Wait!" Regina shouts.

The half-fae lets out an exhausted sigh then turns to the woman that called her out.

"What?"

"How will Maleficent know that Henry is indeed my son?" Mills asks with concern in her features.

Beckett pauses because she hadn't thought about that.

All of a sudden a brilliant plan popped in her head.

"I have a signal for Henry that, for sure, Maleficent will recognize. It's a signal that only she, Diaval, Castle, and I know."

Regina nods in satisfaction.

"Castle, you go on with Emma and Regina." Kate looks to Castle.

"Okay. You owe me big time when we get back to New York." The writer whines.

The dark fae's daughter smiles at Castle's response then turns to Henry.

"Alright, come on kid. Let's go find my mom." Beckett says to the teen.

Henry nods with glee. It's not every day he gets to meet a new fairytale character, especially one he has heard of from other stories.

15 minutes later in the forest...

Maleficent sits up in a tree looking down at the forest ground.

Diaval sits as well in his raven form.

She watches as the young boy, Henry, walks towards her hiding place.

The villainess looks to Diaval with a look of "go away and come back later" on her face as the boy lingers closer.

The black bird flies off in annoyance towards his mistress for not letting him stay by her side in case anything went south.

"I know you're there. Don't be afraid." Henry says softly.

Maleficent smiles at this very familiar line.

The villainess already knew what the boy looked like for the most part because she watched Regina for many years until she broke her own mirror.

Sure, the boy has changed, but his eyes and hair haven't which are indicators to Maleficent that this is Regina's kid.

The Dark Fairy decides to play along with this plan anyways so the boy won't be confused.

Maleficent laughs softly and replies in the same way she addressed Aurora many years ago.

"I'm not afraid."

"Then come out."

"Then you'll be afraid."

"No I won't."

Maleficent jumps from her perch up in the tree that she was hidden in and glides down onto the ground.

Henry stares in great awe and wonder.

"Wow, you do not look like the Maleficent from the stories I know."

The Dark Faery gives the boy a cock eyed look.

"Is that a compliment?"

"It's an observation. In the stories, you didn't have wings and you wore much darker clothing.

I will say though that your wings are amazing. May I see them?" Henry replies pleadingly.

Maleficent stands tall and spreads her wings as far as they would allow.

"Woah." The young teen says as he continues to scrutinize the villainess' wings.

The Dark Fairy smiles proudly.

There is a pause. The horned woman looks to the boy and breaks the silence.

"Now, hello, my name is Maleficent and I will tell you my story.

Should you choose to believe it is your choice. Should you choose to tell your mother all I am about to reveal to you is your choice." Maleficent finishes calmly.

Henry nods with a face full of excitement.

Maleficent tells her story from start to finish. From her childhood to present day. Everything good and everything bad.

Henry looks at the fae with admirance at the end of her tale.

The ability to come back from such a dark and damaging past is miraculous. Something so awful is amazing.

His mother may have had her love killed though, at least, Daniel loved Regina from beginning to end.

Maleficent was stabbed in the back by her "true love".

Stefan betrayed his soulmate for his own gain.

What kind of cold hearted person would do such a thing to an innocent fairy?

Henry thinks all of this to himself.

"So, you may go now and tell my story to Regina." Maleficent tells the boy, ripping him out of his thoughts.

Henry nods and responds.

"Will you be coming with me?"

"Later. I will come later. Now, I suggest you go on back to your mother, sooner better than later or I am sure that Regina will have my head before the day is up" The fae answers jokingly at the end dawning a small grin upon her face.

Henry nods and starts running off towards the town.

Maleficent watches as the boy heads out of her sight.

The Dark Faery looks around the forest.

"You can come out now Kate." The Mistress of Evil calls out to her daughter.

There is a rustling in the bushes and out steps Beckett with a face of confusion.

"How did you know I was here?" The half-fae interrogates.

Maleficent shrugs her shoulders.

"Mother's intuition I suppose."

Kate gives her a critical eyebrow raise.

"I was listening to your fight with Regina up in the trees.

You guys aren't the quietest bunch in the world." The villainess replies with a light hearted tone.

Kate nods in satisfaction with her answer and walks over to her mother.

"You know that you didn't have to make the boy say those lines to make me recognize him as Regina's boy." Maleficent says in a teasing tone.

"What?" Kate asks in shock.

"I have watched Regina for several years until I broke my mirror.

Trust me, I know what Henry looks like.

Clever though I'll give you that."

The villainess has a smug smile on her face at the end of her statement.

Beckett rolls her eyes at her mother in annoyance, but has a small smile on her face.

The air is stagnant until Maleficent questions her daughter.

"Are you going to go follow the boy?"

"Yeah, I guess I better get going or Castle will probably freak.

Are you coming?"

"In a while. Don't worry, I am coming after Henry finishes telling my story to Regina.

I think it best that Regina hears the story from her son because she is more likely to listen and believe him than me.

My presence would only serve as a distraction to the woman.

Regina would just keep questioning me versus listening to Henry retell my tale."

Kate nods in understanding.

Beckett starts to turn around to head after the boy.

"Kate."

The younger woman turns to her mother.

"Yes."

"Thanks.

Thank you for defending me when you were arguing against Regina about how I've changed.

I mean I am not really the greatest being in the world."

"Always mother, always." Kate replies sincerely.

Maleficent nods satisfied with her daughter's response.

She watches in silence as her daughter takes off after the boy.

Not to long after Kate has left, the fluttering of wings nearby reach the horned woman's ears.

Diaval lands right next to his Mistress on the ground and turns into his human form.

He looks straight at her expecting some sort of greeting, but receives no such acknowledgement of his presence. The raven cocks his head to one side in confusion as to why the woman hasn't said a word to him upon his arrival.

More silence fills the air as Diaval begins to worry that the poor fae is still distressed because of the iron surrounding the town or something regarding her daughter. Kate is the most important person in her life next to Aurora.

Finally, giving into concern, the bird man breaks the ice.

"Mistress, is everything alright?" He asks in a voice of anxiousness.

"Yes. I am fine." The faery answers an emotionless tone.

"I don't believe you." Diaval says bravely.

Rarely does the servant ever object the responses given from his Mistress, but today seemed like the right time to do so.

Maleficent turned her head to Diaval and raised a skeptical eyebrow that he knew so very well.

"Mistress, I saw..."

"Please, Diaval, stop calling me by that title. Call me by my name." The fairy cuts the raven off quickly.

The bird nods and amends his question.

"Maleficent...I saw you scared..."

"I'm not afraid of anything, Diaval." Maleficent inserts in a calm tone.

"Well, you looked concerned looking around at the iron. I thought..."

"Diaval! I said I am fine." His Mistress back lashes in a warning and enraged voice. Her eyes glowing a little more green than gold and posture very ridged versus relaxed.

Before Diaval could question her any further the fae is gone. The horned woman takes off as soon as she finishes her statement.

He quickly transforms to raven form in order to follow his Mistress.

The raven flies with great fear for Maleficent.

He has come to really care deeply for the former villainess, especially when she shows her softer and more compassionate side. This emotion shown only for Aurora, Kate, and The Moors with all living creatures included. She is absolutely beautiful in the raven's eyes when she is in these states.

Her outward appearance is without a question or doubt much more extravagant to him than before.

He as always found his Mistress quite attractive in the physical sense.

Those breath taking emerald green with gold speckled eyes or blood colored full lips.

How much the bird has desired to place his own lips upon this "goddess'" lips.

Her pale skin like a ghost, dark long brown hair, bold black curved horns, and sharp cheek bones.

Her colorful dresses are extraordinary in comparison to her old black clothing.

Lastly, the wings on her back only magnify her power and greatness.

This isn't to say that Maleficent wasn't beautiful when she dawned her darker appearance.

The black leather wrapped around her majestic horns or black dresses that showed all her various curves of her body.

Same goes for her lack of feathers on her back and much icier demeanor due to her vendetta against her once "true love".

Truthfully, he secretly loves his Mistress. Yes, love would be the correct word choice for the emotions he has for this woman. He would never tell her this secret because he is afraid that it would only drive her away.

Over the years, as this dark heart gradually began to rekindle with a fiery passion for Aurora, Kate, and The Moors along with its beings, the raven began to feel that the only thing that mattered in his puny life was Maleficent.

Maleficent made him feel complete and whole. Without her, he couldn't bare to live another day.

Her happiness is something that Diaval greatly values. That is why he asked the fae if she was alright after confronting all the threatening iron encompassing the town.

Diaval has all these thoughts running through his head as he trails his true love in raven form.

Meanwhile with Kate and Henry arriving at City Hall where all the fairytale characters of StoryBrook are gathered...

As soon as Henry opens the door, both Regina and Emma come rushing to their son with open arms.

Both collide with the boy in a tight embrace.

A few moments later, Regina separates and gets down to Henry's level and nervously combs his hair with her hand repeatedly.

"Henry are you okay? Did she hurt you or try to?" Regina asks anxiously awaiting an excuse to go after the villainess.

"No. She didn't hurt me at all. She merely told her story to me." The boy answers cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" The queen continues to interrogate.

"Yes. Mom, I am fine."

The woman finally accepts and stops badgering her son with questions regarding his physical well being.

"So, she told you all of her past, kid?" Emma questions once also separated from her son.

Henry simply nods in reply.

"You aren't under some sort of mind control spell?" Regina quickly inserts.

"Ah, Maleficent said you might ask that and she told me to tell you to go ahead and use your magic to figure out that she didn't place me under any form of magic right now and through my retelling of her tale."

"Hmmm...alright."

Regina makes this blue smoky magic that surrounds the boy then disappears into his body.

"As of now, he isn't under any spell." Regina says once her magic completed its task.

There is a pause of just staring between Henry and the 2 women.

Kate coughs aloud making her presence known to the 2 mothers.

"Oh, Kate, almost forgot.

Mr. Castle you are free to go." Regina says as she turns to where the man sits on the stage which is at the opposite end of the building.

Castle immediately races to his future wife's side much like many a year ago when Maleficent held him captive.

He quickly pulls Kate in a bear hug.

"Castle, did something happen?" Beckett voices with alarm evident in her features.

The man whispers into her ear.

"No, but next time you be the hostage of 1 overly protective mother that just had her son taken."

Kate removes herself from the embrace and gives him a puzzled look.

"Regina looked pretty anxious as soon as you left. She paced around nervously glancing at me.

Kate, that woman made me feel like a caged animal that she was trying to figure out whether to kill or let live."

"Oh, come off of it, Castle.

She was not going to hurt you.

I told Emma to watch over you and make sure that Regina didn't try anything just as I watched over Henry.

Plus, I thought you wanted to be around the various fairytale characters. That this was a dream come true." Kate replies in a voice of slight annoyance and mocking later.

"Well, more like a dream come true turned nightmare!

You try being stared at like prey by some sort of predator!" Castle protests with features of horror upon his face.

Beckett rolls her eyes and decides it best to stop this pointless argument.

"Castle, enough."

"But..." He whimpers like a hurt puppy.

"I said enough!" Kate lashes in a little more forceful tone which shuts the man up.

She turns away from Castle back to where the boy and his mothers were standing.

Henry is heading to the podium on the stage while Emma sits beside her parents; Snow White and Prince Charming, in the front.

Regina heads for the back and leans her back against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. A look of skepticism graced her features as the boy began his retelling of The Mistress of Evil's past.

Jumping to end of the retelling of Maleficent's story...

Henry finishes the tale and adds the information that the fae requested he give Regina.

"Mom, the reason she came here was for whatever magic you used to get her daughter to her world. She wants the power so she may return back home once she is done with her mission which is ensuring Kate and her loved one's safety. "

In the end, the crowd mainly consisted of faces of shock and amazement.

A few tears were shed during the part of the story in which Stefan cut off the innocent faery's wings. Those who were teary eyed consisted of Snow, Ruby, and Belle.

There is a lot of chatter all around the room.

Regina still stood against the wall. Her features were of shock, but disbelief still remains.

"Well, dearie, I gotta say that Maleficent is right saying her past is far worse than yours. " Gold says with a voice of honesty.

"Yeah, I guess." Regina begrudging says. She hates to be wrong. Really despises being wrong.

"You guess? Dearie! The woman not only had her wings stolen, but her heart as well!

Daniel did die by the hand of your mother which was bad, but at least he died loving you as much as you loved him!" Gold bellows back.

"She could of lied. Her story could be one entire fallacy." Regina retorts with confidence.

Before Gold could respond, Henry starts talking again.

"I almost forgot!

Mom, Maleficent also told me that she knows that you may not believe any of this story at all. In order to prove that she is telling the truth, she said to talk to the 3 pixies that were assigned the task to raise Aurora as a child."

Regina ponders this idea.

It would be an outside source that lived through all these events and no matter how powerful Maleficent is, there is simply no way she could bend their minds from a different world.

Magic can only go so far. You can't continually have a spell on a person when you are not in the same realm. A curse may be, but not a spell.

She could always ask Blue to check for a curse on the fae.

Regina has these thoughts running through her head and then is interrupted by Henry.

"Well, are you going to contact them?"

"No, I can't, but Blue can." Regina responds as she stands up and faces where the fairy sits in the crowd.

"Blue. Would you please go and speak to the 3 pixies to confirm Maleficent's story?

Also, check to make sure that none of them is under a curse." Regina requests in a calm tone.

Blue nods in compliance and heads out to contact the 3.

10 minutes later...

Blue comes running back into the City Hall.

She is panting a little from the running, but quickly recovers not too long afterwards.

"Well? Is The Dark Fairy telling the truth?" Regina asks cooly and hoping that the fae lied.

"Yes..."

"Are you quite sure? Did you check for signs of a curse?" The Evil Queen spits out with a look of great surprise.

"Yes I did. No curse.

To further the point that her story is correct, the pixies showed Aurora to me. The girl is alive and happy. Queen of both The Moors and Human Kingdom."

"How do you know that the girl was Aurora?"

"Because I trust the 3 fairies that raised her would know that she is Aurora.

Like I said earlier, they were not under a curse when I spoke to them. Therefore they were telling the truth, Regina." Blue snaps back growing a bit irritable with Regina's blatant rebellious disbelief.

"Regina, accept that you are wrong.

You are making pointless accusations at this point.

You have your proof now stop all this nonsense!" Emma says frustratedly.

Regina hadn't even noticed Emma approach her.

She turns to the blond.

"I will believe her if she allows me to touch her scars from where her wings were cut off." Regina replies in a calm tone.

"Wait, I thought fairies healed their injuries no matter how brutal they are." Emma asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Not all. Iron can make scars if the wound is detrimental to the body long enough.

We can be exposed to iron for a certain amount of time and the burns should heal without scarring.

Any longer and scarring is inevitable.

Separation of wings from a fae's body for 16 years is certainly enough time to cause permanent scars. " The Blue fairy answers Emma.

Emma nods in understanding.

"So, how do we find her?" Swan queries curiously due to the fact they hadn't thought this far with a plan.

As if right on cue, the 2 doors of the building opened wide with the magnificent fairy standing behind.

Her wings spread wide and lips slightly curled upwards on her face.

All in the room is silent. A deathly silence as all eyes are turned upon this infamous creature they were taught to fear, but now many admire for her redemption. Some still fear while others are purely in awe.

"Maleficent." The Evil Queen calls out her name in a voice of a civilized greeting.

"Regina." The Mistress of Evil responds in the same fashion and steps forward into the room.

Her wings close and fold tightly to her back. The end feathers slide against the ground as she approaches Regina.

She walks slowly right up to the queen in an elegant manner much like when she confronted Stefan at Aurora's christening those many moons ago.

Maleficent stands tall and strong with her head held high before the other villainess once 2 feet away.

"So, you still do not believe my story?" The fae inquires in a stoic voice matching her now emotionless facade.

"How did you even know that we were..."

The winged villainess holds up a hand halting the woman's questioning.

"I sent my dear friend to watch this event unfold. He came back to me and told me of all of the various responses and happenings in the end.

You still didn't answer my question. Do you believe my story?" Maleficent finishes calmly.

Regina stares at the fae trying to think how to precisely phrase her response without possibly sending her in a fury once more.

"I do for the most part, but will not accept until you allow me to touch the scars from when Stefan cut your wings from your body." Regina replies boldly without the slightest waver in her voice.

The villainess' body goes ridged. Her wings press further against her back as if afraid of an encore performance of their previous terrifying fate.

The fae already knew of Regina's request, of course, because Diaval had told her. She wanted to hear Regina say it out loud herself.

Despite knowing ahead of time what the queen wanted that doesn't mean that the idea of someone touching her most prized procession made the fae any less anxious. She is still very weary about anyone laying a hand on her wings, including the people she held most dear, but if Regina would give her what she needed then so be it. Her daughters' safety mattered most to her. She needed to protect Kate, but also her Beastie which can not be achieved without a method to get her back to her own world.

Maleficent has all these thoughts racing through her mind and then comes to her final decision.

The horned woman takes a deep breath and replies in a calm emotionless tone.

"You may as long as you give me what I desire."

With little hesitation Regina nods.

Maleficent slowly turns her back to Regina. She walks forward putting about a 7 foot distance between her and the other villainess. Carefully, she opens her wings. The fae pulls them up along each other so that the outside of each wing touches flush with the outside of the other wing.

Maleficent looks back towards Regina and nods confirming that she may come forward to touch her wings.

Regina walks carefully to the right side of the fairy and curiously inspects the scars on the skin attaching the right wing to the woman's back.

The scars are deep and grotesque to look at Regina thinks to herself.

Tentatively, The Evil Queen reaches and brushes 3 fingers against the marred flesh.

The villainess inhales sharply at the touch of the queen. Her eyes shut immediately trying to battle the memories of waking up that morning finding her wings stolen. The features on her face contort into great fear, sorrow, and pain. So much pain. Her whole body bends forward cringing in agony.

Next, shrieks of terror and fright erupt from the fairy.

Regina looks to Maleficent's face as soon as she hears the screams.

The woman's eyes widen in horror watching the poor faery suffer an internal battle.

Regina immediately wrenches her hand away from the fae's back.

The winged creature screams in fright for a little while longer, but the absence of the queen's hand starts to calm the woman down. Her eyes still remain closed, but her body begins to relax and breathing returns to normal from the ragged state before.

Regina stares at the poor fairy.

Surely, those reactions are not fake. You can't fake those kinds of emotions.

Regina, herself, hasn't felt this kind of physical hurt, but many a time, in her darker days, she has been the one to inflict that pain. She has watched her victims cry out in that manner before and it was glorious to her at the time.

Now, it's nothing short of putrid, disgusting, inhumane, vile, cruel, and despicable.

No wonder Maleficent cursed that baby. She would have done the same thing. All the evidence made sense.

The queen knows that this former villainess is telling the truth because no one can fake such a painstaking response without living through the tragedy.

Regina thinks all of this to herself while patiently waiting for the fae to address her.

"Listen, Regina, I'm sorry for acting in such a manner. You can touch..." Maleficent says this in a sorrowful tone ripping the queen from her thoughts.

"No. I understand. I don't need anymore proof. I believe you, Maleficent.

Anyone who gives that kind of reaction has surely lived through such a dreadful tragedy.

Your curse was by far justified in my opinion" Regina replies quickly cutting off the fae.

The fairy slowly stands back up straight and turns to Regina.

Maleficent nods in relief as her wings relax against her back, but slightly spread rather than pulled as close to her back as they could manage.

"Thank you for understanding." The Mistress of Evil replies calmly and a small smile graces the woman's face.

Regina reflects a smile back.

There is a pause in the air which Maleficent breaks.

"So, about getting me back home, Regina."

"Oh, yes. I can make the potion again, but it will be at least 6 months before it is complete."

"That's fine as long as I'll be able to return home."

"I'll be sure to notify you immediately when it is done." Regina says quickly.

Maleficent gives a curt nod in response then turns to Kate.

"I guess it's time to go to your home, Kate. This um New Yolk?"

"York actually, mother, York." Kate replies with a small smile on her face at the reddening of her mother's face.

"Oh. New York then." Maleficent says correctly with confidence.

They all say their goodbyes to the townspeople.

Before they can leave, Regina gives Kate and Maleficent each a small glass mirror. This way they'll be able to contact each other. Sadly, Kate won't be able to reach her mother once she leaves for The Moors because Kate isn't strong enough with her magic to use it to contact someone in a different world. Maleficent would be able to get to Kate, but not the other way around.

They make a deal that should Kate ever need help from her mother that she talk to Regina who will then talk to Maleficent.

Maleficent transforms the mirror into a glass ball much like before and places it in her staff. She summoned and had Diaval go fetch it for her once Regina gave her the mirror.

Kate has the fae put a small hole in the top so it'll slip on the chain that she wears holding Johanna's engagement ring and her own.

Regina also gives Maleficent a brown leather strap with a brown, also leather, hollow cylinder attached to it.

Regina noticed that Maleficent really doesn't need her staff anymore so this belt, that slides diagonally over the fae's abdomen, will serve as a holder for it. The cylinder being the holder for the staff.

The villainess unhooks the latch holding the belt together and places it on her body so it hangs on her right shoulder and diagonally crosses her body and wraps back up on her left hip. She places slides the staff into the holder. The staff hangs diagonally on her back with the top being above her right shoulder.

The queen also returns Beckett and Castle into their original clothing they arrived in the town with many years ago.

Lastly, the queen informs the trio that time will unfreeze once all of them have stepped into their home, Castle's loft. Life will all resume as they had left it in the world which includes StoryBrook. Aging will start up again, but there will be no sudden catch up on years on anyone.

All 3, finally, head outside to where Diaval is standing in his human form.

"Everything settled?" He questions his former Mistress.

"Yes." She answers simply as she gathers her bag of clothing she had abandoned earlier when she attacked Regina.

"Are we flying?" The fae questions her daughter.

"What?! No!" Kate quickly replies.

"Then how do you suppose we get there?"

"Drive." Kate answers simply as she leads them to her blue Charger.

Maleficent looks at the object curiously.

Beckett gets into the driver's seat and Castle in the passenger. Diaval follows into the back.

Her mother still remains outside scrutinizing this new way of transportation.

"Well, come on." Kate encourages the fae.

"Kate, in case you didn't remember. I have much larger wings than you and I don't think there is anyway I am going to fit in that tight of a space."

Maleficent flexes her wings out showing just how large they really are.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Hmmm..."

"Might I suggest I fly behind this um..."

"Car."

"Car. Time is frozen for now so no one would see me up in the air if my appearance is what worries you."

Kate sighs knowing that her mother was right.

Yes, she didn't want her mother known to the public. Just what the reporters need is another horned and winged creature to examine like a lab rat. Though as of now, Beckett doesn't see any other way to go about the situation.

"Fine." Kate says in defeat.

A small smile appears on the horned woman's face.

"Wait, can I fly too?" Diaval questions hopefully.

"Yes." Kate says in response knowing that he would for sure be safe as a raven.

Diaval quickly gets out of the car and transforms into his crow form and lands on his Mistress' shoulder.

"Alright, now let's go home." Beckett announces as she starts the car and starts heading for New York City.

AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was quite the challenge with the arguments between Kate and Regina. Making sure to cover all my bases. Same goes for when I was trying to get Regina to believe. I would like to note that Once will not return in this story until the end. I am pretty close to the end. The sequel is already planed out in my head. Thanks for all who read my fic. Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very much appreciated! Until next time! :)


	13. New York City

AN: Chapter 13! Yay! Today shall be a more fluffy chapter because I thought it would fit nicely here. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and stinking with me. This story is slowly coming to a close. Now onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 13: New York City

Hours passed very slowly as Maleficent and Diaval trailed this "car" thing from above that Kate was driving.

Maleficent was growing very bored flying at such a slow pace in comparison to her more swift and very fast speed.

The car travels at a much slower speed than her wings she has observed.

She has no entertainment except the changing in surroundings. The environment changes noticeably the further the 4 move away from the small town of StoryBrook.

From rolling hills and lakes to very unusual structures that seem to be made of some sort of metal that the fae isn't familiar with in her world.

Diaval provides no conversation because he is in his raven form. Talking to Kate or Castle is out of the question because they are in the car with windows closed.

It seems the season in this world is Winter. Snow covers most of the foreign land for miles and miles. The cold chill is most defiantly evident which makes the fae shiver as she passes through some of the wind gusts.

Cold and Winter never really were factors that really annoyed the villainess. In fact, she rather truly enjoyed the cool climates that Winter provided her land.

Snow was something that Maleficent loved to play with as a child in The Moors much like any other fae creature.

The only problem about the freezing temperatures was it prevented her from flying. Wind rushes by her wings providing nice cool relief in the Summer or other seasons, but in Winter it only intensifies the already extremely icy feeling on her body. For it is a bit too cold for the fae.

In her youth, the wind was much too strong for her wings and would knock her to the ground. The 3 dodo pixies never warned her until she had already suffered the consequences of flying in the dead of Winter.

Now, of course, the woman could fly in the harshest of torrential whirl winds unless they truly are blizzard like.

Maleficent ponders all of this while flying with great ease through the air.

"Mom!"

The fairy looks down to the car at the sound of her name being called from her daughter.

"What?" She yells back as loud as she can due to all the rushing air making it difficult to project her voice.

"We are approaching my home! You need to come down closer to the car or you'll surely run into the skyscrapers!" Beckett responds.

"What!"

"I said you need to come down!"

"No I heard that! What is it that I will hit!"

Kate lets out a sigh in frustration due to the fact her mother will have a lot to learn about in the coming days regarding her world and the terminology.

"Skyscrapers! They are very tall buildings or metal structures!"

"Ha! Really, Kate? I can easily avoid many of the great rock formations at home! What makes these "Sky graders" any different from them?" Maleficent replies with an edge of cockiness in her voice.

"Ugh! Mom! It's just much better that you come down!

I mean for all I know some of those buildings could contain Iron properties and I just don't want to take the risk!

You could easily run into one then plummet onto the ground which isn't like The Moors! It is very hard and, well, painful unlike The Moors! Alright, just trust me on this one, Maleficent." Kate bellows back in frustration with the fae.

The word "iron" causes shivers to crawl down her spine. It draws back unwanted memories to the horned woman's mind.

She exhales a deep sigh and accepts defeat.

"Fine! I'll come down!"

"Good! Oh, by the way mom, the structures are called "Skyscrapers" not "Sky graders"!" Beckett says with triumph in her voice and smirk at the end.

Maleficent rolls her eyes at Kate's snide attitude then descends closer to the roof of the car. Diaval follows in suit.

"I am still sure I would have been fine dodging all of these Skyscrapers." The fae mumbles to herself in annoyance at her daughter.

"What was that Mom!"

"Nothing dear, nothing!"

Arriving in New York City...

"Woah!" Maleficent says aloud as these giant formations tower into the sky reaching into the heavens as the car enters the heart of the city. She is simply astonished by all these new buildings and all the great swarms of people on the sides near the buildings.

Kate tries her best maneuvering her way around the frozen cars.

Castle is laughing and pointing out all the various odd positions many of the people are in on the sidewalks as they pass by.

"Crud! I am trapped!" Kate yells in fury as the car comes to a stop with no way of escape.

Cars are bumper to bumper on both sides and pedestrians are in a great pack together "crossing" the street in front. No one is moving, of course, because of the time being frozen.

"Hey, Kate. Why did you stop?" The fae asks curiously.

"Can't move anywhere."

"Well, I could levitate your car to where ever we need to go."

"Oh, Beckett! Let's do that! Please! Please!" Castle begs with puppy dog eyes.

Kate lets out an exhausted sigh seeing no other possible way. She doesn't really like the idea of her mom doing any magic in her world, but they are frozen in time so no one would see and they aren't that far away from the loft.

"Fine. I'll direct you where to go."

"Yes!" Castle says with victory.

Maleficent nods in compliance. Her magic is rather powerful so surely she should be able to levitate this object with no problems.

The fairy summons golden magic from her veins and flicks her wrist towards the car. She moves her hand so her palm faces upwards and then gently raises her wrist so her fingertips now point to the sky.

The car corresponds with her hand movements by carefully floating up into the air. It hovers like Prince Philip and Aurora did when the fae put them to sleep.

"Alright, now, Mom nice and easy okay?

Don't start flying really quickly and sharply around corners. Please, I don't want to clip anything with my car or my car be clipped by something else."

Her mother stares with a puzzled look on her face because of the word "clip".

"Clip?"

"Hit. It's another word for hit, mom."

"You really think I would hit you against something while flying, Kate?" Maleficent questions with an appalled look on her face.

"Not on purpose, but you don't know this world like I do and well you just need to fly carefully." Kate pleads.

"Alright, I understand. I will not fly fast." The fairy begrudgingly agrees.

"Good."

Kate directs her mother to the loft and no accidents occur.

The villainess kept to her word and flew at a miserably slow pace avoiding any and all various objects standing in the way. She even had to dodge a frozen bird in mid flight.

Finally, the 4 reach the building and The Mistress of Evil retracted her control over the car which dropped to the ground with a great thud.

The passengers screamed on impact and jumped in their seats hitting heads against the ceiling.

Kate got out of the car first wincing in pain from the contact between her head and the car roof. She stood with hands on her hips and a pout on her face. A glare directed right at the troublemaker.

The Dark Fairy has a smile on her face of amusement and satisfaction of her little prank.

Her daughter scowls at the woman.

"What?" The fae finally speaks out with a look of mock surprise on her face.

"Oh you know what, mom. You did that on purpose."

"Did what? I am afraid, my dear, I have know idea what you are talking about."

Kate shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Why then did you purposely drop my car on the ground from too high a height? Besides to annoy your "stink in the mud" daughter."

Maleficent smirks at Kate's declaration of herself that she dubbed many years ago when picking on the 3 imbecile pixies.

"Payback. It's payback for not letting me fly at my top speed because I know I could have easily weaved my way through all of your great "Skyscrapers." The Dark Fairy responds pridefully.

"Really? That's it?"

The fae nods curtly.

"You're sooo obnoxious sometimes mother that I wonder exactly if you're my mother at all." Kate backlashes teasingly.

"Well, I didn't get to raise you properly. Had it been me to raise you, you would have been much less uptight and serious." Fires back the older woman in the same jokingly manner.

Beckett rolls her eyes once more and decides to drop it.

"Whatever. Come on let's go inside."

The 4 travel up to Castle's door.

"Now, Castle." Kate addresses her future spouse.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if any outside visitors were coming over today since it is getting close to Christmas?"

"Hmmm...not to my knowledge.

Mother wanted to go shopping with some friends and Alexis wanted to spend time with Paige over at her parent's house."

"Alright, good. I don't know whether we ought to introduce my mom right yet because, well, I just don't want to yet."

"Wait, is there something wrong with me meeting your family or future family, Kate?" Maleficent inserts with a look of hurt on her face.

"What! No! No! There is nothing wrong with you mom! I just don't want you to come in and possibly, for lack of a better term, catch them off guard!

I am the only person that they know who has wings and horns. I don't want them to, I guess, freak out with your..."

"Appearance? Yes?" The villainess fills in for her daughter.

"Yeah. I hope that doesn't offend you and also I certainly don't want anyone outside the family to know you. I don't want you to be bombarded by reporters that will incessantly question you."

Maleficent can't hold back her amusement anymore and bursts out with uncontrollable laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for it again!" The villainess says joyously once her laughter died down.

"What are you talking ab...oh my gosh, mom! Really? Another trick?"

Castle starts laughing too once he figures out that Maleficent was playing Beckett the whole time.

Kate shoots a glare Castle's way who then automatically zips his lips.

"Kate, it isn't new to me meeting humans that are slightly bothered or put off by my appearance.

Trust me, I had to face the same reactions by humans at Aurora's coronation at the Castle.

Remember?"

To be blatantly honest, Kate had forgotten. Completely, forgotten about that event.

After the battle against Stefan, everything became a blur until they reached StoryBrook.

"You forgot, didn't you?" The fae accuses with an unsurprised tone in her voice.

"No I..."

"You forgot."

"Fine. Yes, I forgot.

So, I guess, you could meet Alexis and Castle's mother right now as long as no one out of the family is there. You have to anyways eventually. Might as well get it over with now."

"Sure. I would be delighted to meet the family of your fiancé." Maleficent replies without hesitation.

She has heard many stories of the 2 women over the years. Both sound like very kind and genial people which is what Maleficent has concluded.

The villainess still doesn't truly like humans, except her choice few, but these women approve of her daughter so therefore both should be ok with her, right?

"Alright."

Beckett slips the key in the lock and opens the door.

"Uh oh." Castle says aloud as they stare at the scene before them.

In the apartment, Alexis is sitting on the couch with Paige watching a movie while Martha is in the kitchen chatting with several of her friends.

"This isn't good." Kate says aloud in worry.

"Yeah."

"Wait, didn't that Gold guy say that time will unfreeze only when all 4 of us enter the room?" The raven man queries.

"Yes, that's what he did say." Castle and Beckett say in sync.

"I have an idea.

Maleficent and Diaval, both of you need to quickly move across the room and up those stairs to the first room on the left. Get in there and shut the door. Don't come out unless Beckett or I tell you.

We will come in once you guys disappear up those stairs." Castle instructs to the fae and crow man.

"Sounds fine to me." Diaval replies in confirmation.

The fairy nods in agreement.

"I guess, but very quickly in case Castle and I were to step in by accident." Beckett warns the 2.

Both nod in understanding.

"On 3, you will both move in and to those stairs." Rick commands.

"1...2...3."

Maleficent and Diaval dash into the complex bee lining for the stairs.

Just as The Mistress of Evil places her foot on the first step, she freezes like a deer caught in the headlights at the noises.

Chatter and sound begins to fill the air in the apartment as time begins to resume.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had another plan to make it more serious, but after having several more darker chapters in a row, I decided to go the more fluffy route instead. To ease the tension and shake things up. Thank you all for reading! Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very much appreciated! Until next time! :)


	14. A Surprise Christmas Present

AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Man it took forever. Had some writers block which hindered my progress. Sorry if I am a bit repetitive here. You'll see what I mean, but I felt that it needed to be done. I don't think I'll have another chapter with this issue. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please review and give me feed back. Reviews are very appreciated! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 14: A Surprise Christmas "Present"

"Katherine, Richard. What are you 2 doing back here?

I thought you had gone to find Katherine's birth mother." Martha announces out loud turning all heads towards the couple in the doorway.

"Hey, dad." Alexis inserts next.

"The question isn't why we are back, but why you all are here because you told me you'd all be out of the house."

Castle replies bravely hoping his plan will work.

"Well, the girls and I finished our shopping early, so we decided to come back to the Loft for happy hour." Rodgers responds quickly.

"Paige's parents sent us over here because they had some stuff they needed to do in preparation for the Christmas party they are hosting." Alexis quips back to her father.

Maleficent and Diaval continue to stand on the stairwell watching the scene unfold in front of them until the fae sees her daughter signal to her with eyes to move up the stairs.

The 2 begin their ascent up the stairs only to be frozen again at the teen's words.

"Now, I think I am going to head to my room being that it seems you guys no longer need me."

Alexis begins to turn her body towards the stairs.

"STOP! NO!" Kate and Castle both yell together in sync.

"What? Wh..."

"Shut your eyes! Everyone, just shut your eyes!" Castle commands.

Everyone in the room complies except Maleficent, Diaval, Castle, and Beckett.

"Why dad? Are you hiding something?" His daughter questions suspicion evident in her tone.

Castle let's out a sigh.

"Beckett and I were trying to sneak in our surprise, right Kate?"

The half-fae is clueless as to what Castle is up to, but decides to roll with it.

"Yeah." She answers in a saddened tone.

"A surprise?" Martha quickly inserts afterwards.

"Yes. For Christmas. For the both of you 2.

We were out buying it expecting you both to be out of the house."

Kate suddenly understands what Rick is planning.

"Yes. Too bad now. You guys are here. Can't sneak it..."

"Wait! We'll promise to keep our eyes closed until you have successfully hidden your gift!" Alexis interrupts Beckett.

"Yes. I will keep my eyes closed as well." Castle's mother throws in.

"All of you, including guests!

This is a gift that we want to show Alexis and my mother first.

Please."

The people all nod in compliance with eyes still shut.

Castle and Beckett speedily cross the thresh hold of the apartment to the "surprise gift".

Maleficent has already started moving up the stairs, once everyone shut their eyes and Diaval also trails behind until he mis steps and slips down back to the bottom.

"What was that?" Both Martha and Alexis immediately ask at the sound of the fall.

"Nothing." Castle says trying to quickly help a pained faced Diaval.

The bird man winces, but manages to keep from crying out in pain from hitting the wooden ground. He landed pretty hard on his leg and can't seem to move it.

"Come on, get up. You need to help some how. We can't lift you by ourselves." Castle murmurs hurriedly while him and Kate try to pull the man back on his feet.

"Dad, what are you saying? I hear words like "get up" and "come on"."

"Just me talking out loud to myself, pumpkin."

Maleficent is already standing at the top of the stairs watching as Beckett and Castle finally manage to get Diaval on his feet.

She had to bite back the laugh when the silly bird clumsily fell back down the stairs.

Amusement is written all over her face. A wide grin spreads. Her eyes turn to a golden color leaving now trace of emerald.

The fairy knows she should help, but watching the 3 struggle is a lot more entertaining in her opinion. She knows that she could heal his leg in a heart beat, but risk using magic here in the presence of all these outsiders even with only eyes closed? No. Maleficent would not take that chance.

Beckett glances up and sees her mother standing idly by at the top of the stairs, making no attempt to come and help.

Kate shoots a glare at the villainess who responds with a mischievous smile.

"Talking to yourself? Really, Richard?" His mother queries with skepticism.

"Wait! I got it!

Dad, did you guys bring home something, I don't know, "alive", perhaps?" Little Castle questions innocently.

"Maybe." Beckett answers as the 2 head up the stairs with Diaval's arms draped over one shoulder of each of the pair.

"Would this living creature happen to be furry? Like a dog?"

The raven's face twists into a look of disgust at the girl's insinuation that he is one of those despicable vermin.

"Yes." Castle replies quickly to end all the questioning as they trudge to the top of the stair well.

Diaval's disgusted look, immediately, changes to shock and horror with Castle's answer.

It doesn't help when the man looks up and sees his mistress struggling to fight back a laugh.

He tries to give Maleficent a nasty glare, but that only amuses the woman further. Her grin only growing and growing with the bird's failed attempt to shut down the fae's enjoyment.

"What kind of dog?"

"Poodle." Castle says because it's the first breed that pops in his head.

Maleficent can't hold back her snickering at her poor former servant.

Diaval's face pales to the color of a ghost at the mention of the breed as they all finally reach the room.

All 4 enter the room before anyone from the downstairs can ask another question.

Kate quickly closes the door once everyone has gotten in the room.

"A Poodle! A Poodle! Really, Castle!" The raven whines in total frustration.

Maleficent starts cracking up at Diaval's tantrum.

"Sorry, it was the first breed to pop in my head.

My daughter has always wanted that kind of a dog too." Castle tries to explain.

"Ugh! It's one thing to be degraded to a wolf. It's another thing to be degraded to one of those really fluffy...um...things!" The black haired man protests with hands balled into fists.

"Enough fighting! You are all being such children!" Beckett yells.

All heads turn to Kate and silence fills the room.

"So, Castle."

"Yeah."

"I think it best that you and I head down and try to get these guests out of here and later, introduce my mom and Diaval.

The sooner the better and we can't hide them up here." Beckett tells her plan.

Castle nods in agreement.

"Will you 2 be fine up here for about 2 hours?" Kate questions.

"Yes." The fae replies in confirmation.

"I will as soon as she heals me." Diaval complains and points at Maleficent.

"You need to stop complaining, first." The villainess lashes back.

Kate rolls her eyes and shakes her head at how those 2 still couldn't be together by now. This is exactly how Castle and Beckett treated one another in the beginning.

2 hours later...

Maleficent and Diaval are still in the room at this point.

The room has one double size bed, bed side table, one wooden chair, and dresser.

Maleficent sits on the bed and Diaval sits on the floor with leg all fixed.

The 2 have been discussing the many possibilities of what the Beastie could be up to and any other gossip around The Moors.

Knocking on the door stops their conversation.

"Mom. You and Diaval can come out now."

Maleficent stands first and walks to the door with Diaval not far behind.

The 2 follow the half-fae to the top of the stair well.

"Alright. Stay here until I tell you to come down. Understood?"

The pair nod in understanding.

Kate pads her ways back down to the first floor.

Maleficent listens intently to the words exchanged from down below.

"Hey, Martha and Alexis." Kate's voice.

"Yes." Both voices of the women Maleficent saw previously speaking to her daughter and future husband.

"Come. Sit on the couch. Castle and I have something to tell you." Beckett's voice.

"Ok." Younger woman of the 2's voices.

"Sure, Katharine." Older woman of the 2's voices.

The fae hears several footsteps hitting the wooden floor below.

"Now, Castle and I have some big news to share that you guys may not tell anyone..." Kate's voice again.

"Wait!

Is this about that surprise gift?!" Younger girl's voice.

"Yes."

"Can I guess?

I know it isn't a dog!"

"And how do you know that?" Castle's voice which is curious.

"I mean dad, a Poodle?"

"Wait, you told me you always wanted a Poodle!" The man's voice protests.

"When I was 10." The daughter fires back.

"Enough you 2.

What is the news you wanted to tell us, Katharine?" Older woman's voice.

"But, it's a Christmas present! Christmas isn't for 2 days." Young voice shouts.

"Well, the truth is yes. We lied about the dog, Alexis." Beckett's voice.

"Ha! I knew it!" Alexis' voice.

"But, we didn't lie about bringing home a living animal." Kate's voice.

"Huh?" Both Martha and Alexis voice.

"I will tell you, just listen for a sec okay?"

Silence. Nods from both woman, but Maleficent can't see this.

"Okay, you must promise to not tell anyone about what we are going to reveal to you."

Silence.

"You know our original purpose for our outing was to find my birth mother. Right?"

"Yes, but..." Alexis' voice.

"We found her. We found my birth mom.

We couldn't say that in front of all your guests because, well, we didn't want her to freak everyone out."

"Katharine, are you sure?" Martha's voice.

"Yeah. I have never seen another person in my life that has ever had..." Alexis' voice and she gestures to her own head and back.

"Yes." Beckett answers confidently.

"So, you promise you'll never tell anyone?"

Silence.

"Alright, Mom and Diaval."

Maleficent's and the raven's ears perk up once their names leave Kate's mouth.

"You can come down now."

Maleficent descends the stairs with head held high and standing tall at the bottom. Her wings fan out a little to show off the relation between Kate's and her own.

Diaval follows and moves to the left side of his former mistress.

Shock appears on the 2 redhead's faces. Their eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. Jaws drop as well.

"Martha and Alexis, this is my mom, Maleficent and her loyal companion, Diaval."

More silence fills the room as the 2 women sitting on the couch stare at these fascinating new creatures standing in their home.

"Hold on. Did I miss hear something Kate?

Did you just say your mom's name is Maleficent?" Little Castle is the first to shake off her petrified state and asks Beckett critically.

The girl has no doubts that this woman is in fact Kate's mother, but the Disney villainess name?

That can't be right.

Number 1, Fairytales are fiction. They don't exist in the world.

Number 2, of all Disney characters, that villain died in the end of that story. How is she alive?

Number 3, Kate, the most justice seeking person Alexis knows, is the offspring of Disney's most iconic villain?

Nope, nope, can't be true.

Number 4, Maleficent didn't have wings and she wore much darker and menacing clothing.

"No, you heard my correctly, Alexis. My mom is..." Beckett says calmly, but is shut out.

"Stop! Just stop right there!

Is she the...the..."

"Disney villainess from Sleeping Beauty." Castle inserts beating the girl.

"Yeah. Her.

Are you saying that your mom is the Disney villain from Sleeping Beauty?" Alexis interrogates the woman with great utter disbelief written on her face.

"Sort of, but..."

"I can not believe you, Kate. You of all people, I thought, were the logical person! The one that didn't buy into such silly and preposterous ideas! Believing in Fairytales or ghosts! What...

"Alexis, please, let me explain.

Yes, I know it sounds crazy that Fairytales are real, but look at me.

I am not even human. Where else logical do you think I would appear?" Kate begs and pleads.

Maleficent watches on the sideline unsure whether or not to interfere, but it seemed that this is a fight strictly between Alexis and Kate.

The girl has a very strong will that, the fae believes, will not be deterred from whatever she wishes to express. Her insertion would only create further conflict, so she decides to just observe and wait for her daughter or someone else to address her directly.

There is a pause in the argument in which Alexis ponders Beckett's statement.

Kate isn't a human and creatures, like her, tend to be present in most fantasies.

Though, this doesn't prove the fact that this woman or creature is Maleficent being that she died in the old story and she doesn't look like her.

"Alright, let's say that Fairytales are real.

I do believe that this woman is your mother due to your wings and horns, but I still don't understand how she is that evil witch from Sleeping Beauty?" Alexis says calmly.

This is starting to sound familiar. Now, where have I seen this before?

The villainess thinks this to herself.

"Fairy. She's a fairy." Kate corrects the girl.

"Fairy? With horns?"

"Yes." Castle answers growing very tired of this argument.

"Well, what about the fact that the villainess dies in the end of the the tale?"

The fae's ears perk up with this statement. Puzzlement reaching her features.

Must be this other story Henry had been informed about. He had said that she didn't even resemble what this villain looked like.

This is Maleficent's conclusion.

Kate takes a deep sigh in frustration and starts scratching her head.

"Mom, would you like to tell your story?" The half-fae queries in exhaustion.

Before the woman can respond, Alexis interrupts once more.

"Oh, I don't need a memory refresher of that story. It was my favorite Disney film as a child.

The baby, Aurora, was born and the kingdom decided to have a party for her.

There are 3 fairies, Pink, Blue, and Green, that give the baby gifts.

The third is about to give hers, but that's when Maleficent arrives.

She wasn't invited to the party and that's why she curses the baby to prick her finger on the spinning wheel and die on her 16th birthday..."

Gasps are heard from Kate and Rick when Alexis says these words.

Both Beckett and Castle, immediately, direct their attention to The Dark Fairy.

As these words left the girl's mouth, the villainess inhales a sharp breath and shuts her eyes tight. Her face contorts in fury. Body becomes very ridged. Wings draw in as close as they can to her body.

She must not attack this girl. She knows nothing, but what she was taught. Alexis is Kate's future step daughter.

Maleficent thinks all this in her head as anger begins churning in the pit of her stomach much like the other times of being accused of her crime.

All eyes are set on the fae with her eyes closed and face twisted into a snarl.

Silence ensues for a couple minutes.

Maleficent, eventually, relaxes her body and her face becomes stolid. Her wings are the only feature that did not return to their original position before Alexis' proclamation.

The villainess opens her green and gold speckled eyes and looks to Kate.

"I think I will go to bed." Kate's mother states in her emotionless tone.

With that, Maleficent walks to the foot of the stairs and leaps upwards pumping her wings once sends her soaring out of sight. A great rush of wind is sent through the room by her great wings.

"Mom, wait..." Beckett calls towards her mother rushing after the woman on foot.

Diaval quickly turns into his bird form and flies after the 2 women leaving the 3 humans alone in the room.

Castle looks towards his daughter and shakes his head with a face of shame.

"What? I was just telling how the Sleeping Beauty story went, dad." Alexis voices in a tone of confusion.

"That's just it, Alexis.

That is Sleeping Beauty. This is Maleficent..."

"What I don't com..."

"Alexis! Stop talking!" Castle raises his voice at the girl.

Anger overtakes his features.

The girl falls silent and just stares at her father.

Castle let's out an irritated sigh and puts his face down in both hands.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Alexis' father questions with a voice of concern.

"No? Should I?" The young redhead replies cautiously.

"You would've known if you had taken the time to listen to what Kate had to say.

You would've known that the Sleeping Beauty tale isn't Maleficent's story.

You would've known that the statement you just said would effect that woman deeply.

Instead, you just reopened past wounds causing Kate's mother to suffer once more." Castle finishes softly and a tone full of sorrow.

There is a deathly silence in the room.

"Are you saying that the Sleep Beauty tale is wrong?"

"I am saying, Maleficent's story isn't Sleeping Beauty's story." Castle replies with head now up from his hands.

"What is her story then?"

"Don't ask me.

It's Maleficent's story. Not mine."

Richard gets up and starts heading up the stair well to check on the others.

Jumping to just after Maleficent flew to the stairs...

The fairy flies to the room she and Diaval were placed in earlier this evening.

She shuts the door and casts her green magic to lock it then quickly heads over to her bag of clothing.

The fae slips off the staff and leans it against a wall then strips off her dress.

The villainess digs around in her bag for her dark green night gown and unfastens the ties on the back at the neck line that hold together the fabric with 2 slits for her wings.

She steps into the dress and then reaches around and reties the strings.

Once complete, Maleficent lays down on her side on the bed and wraps her wings around her whole body not letting any pale skin or brown hair show.

Knocking comes from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" She snaps in response from beneath her large wings.

"Mom, please let me come in. Let me help you.

I'm sorry about what Alexis said, but..." Kate pleads to her mother.

"It's done. What's done is done.

I know she didn't know. That she couldn't know, now leave me be." The villainess lashes back in a stoic tone.

"But..."

"I said leave me alone, Kate." Maleficent growls and replies in a low threatening tone.

She hears footsteps start back down the stairs and closes her eyes wishing she were back in The Moors.

"Mistress. May I come in?

It's just me, Diaval."

The Dark Fairy flicks her wrist causing the door to open.

The raven walks in seeing a giant mound of feathers on the bed. The only light in the room being the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Diaval questions with concern lacing his words as he faces the pile of dark black feathers.

No answer.

"Mistress? Is...is...everything okay?"

"Maleficent, are you alright?" Worry beginning to consume to poor bird.

"Yes. I am fine. Ask me again and I will turn you into a Poodle." Threatens The Dark Fairy in a muffled voice due to her feathers.

Diaval takes the hint and decides not to question her further.

He lays down on the ground and drifts off to sleep.

Morning arrives...

Maleficent wakes up early as usual.

The villainess did not gain much sleep because all of the various criticizing judgements by many people haunted her.

"Cursed her for no apparent reason."

"Cursed her for not being invited to the party."

"You are an evil villain."

"What kind of fairy doesn't have wings?"

The list goes on and on.

The Dark Fairy finally gets up and gets herself dressed in the same outfit from the day she faced King Henry.

She makes her way down the stairs and walks over to the giant window overlooking the city.

The Mistress of Evil stands and gazes out the window at the wonderful sun rise.

If one thing hasn't changed between this world and her own it's the sun.

The sun rise just as beautiful here as in The Moors.

Same golden rays fill the room through the great glass window.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Maleficent turns at the sound of the question.

There stands the same woman from the night before that accused her of cursing the baby Aurora to die at 16.

The villainess only offers a small smile and nods in agreement.

"Listen, about last night.

I apologize for the way I judged you and didn't stop and listen.

It is obvious that your story is very different from the one I was told.

I am sincerely sorry." Alexis says calmly with a voice of pure sorrow. The girl meant it.

"You knew nothing other than what you were told in the past.

I accept your apology.

Hello, my name is Maleficent." The Dark Fairy replies in an equally calm tone and offers her hand as a greeting.

"Hello, my name is Alexis. It is nice to finally meet Kate's birth mother." Alexis responds cheerfully and takes the offered hand in a firm shake.

There is pause in the conversation after their hands shake.

Both women stand in silence staring out the window.

"So, what made you come to the conclusion and believe that I have a different story from what you were told?" The fae queries curiously to the redhead.

"My dad. He told me that you had a different tale from Sleeping Beauty."

"You believed him that easily?

From what I have observed, your father isn't always taken seriously.

My daughter certainly doesn't believe everything that comes out of his mouth."

"Well, it wasn't just that he told me that you had a past, but the way he said it and how he acted.

I could see it in his eyes and body language that he wasn't lying. His voice was full of deep sorrow.

This deep sorrow, I have seen before in the past with other incidents that have greatly effected him.

That was enough proof to tell me that he wasn't lying." Alexis finishes proudly.

"You're father is a very caring and honest man." The fae replies politely with a grin upon her face.

The younger woman nods in agreement.

The 2 stand in silence looking out at the city once more.

"So, I was wondering if you would tell me your story." Alexis says cautiously.

"Hmmm...how about I tell you my story and then you show me this Sleeping Beauty tale.

Fair?" Maleficent questions little Castle.

The woman still has not a clue of this Sleeping Beauty tale and it is becoming rather annoying. Her being compared to this other version of herself. One that cursed the child to die for not being invited to a party?

Absurd. That's what the fairy says to that petty excuse for cursing a baby.

"Deal." Alexis replies immediately with little hesitation.

Maleficent shares her story to the young woman with just as much detail as when she told Henry.

By the end, Alexis was in tears for her cruel and harsh judgments about the faery. She balled when Maleficent told of her wings being cut off of her back.

It is now 8:00 A.M.

Beckett and Castle greeted the 2 happily seeing that Kate's mother no longer looked saddened. The 2 head off to work shortly afterwards.

Once the 2 have left for the precinct, Alexis goes and finds the Sleeping Beauty DVD.

The redhead finds the movie easily and comes running down the steps with also a very drowsy looking Diaval in her tow.

"Well, well, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally decided to get up after all." The villainess mocks as Diaval is forcefully dragged down the stairs.

"Haha, very funny, Mistress."

"How many times have I told you to call me by my name?"

"You didn't complain last night!"

"I was much too tired!"

"Hey! Play nice you guys!" Alexis interrupts the 2's banter.

"This is nice." Maleficent replies with a sly smile upon her face and mischievous tone.

The redhead decides to let them continue their feud as she gets the movie ready.

"Oh, by the way, why did you force me to come down here, Alexis?" Diaval questions in an annoyed tone.

"Figured it be best you both watch it.

It has you both in this movie.

Though, your name is Diablo not Diaval."

"Oh, okay." The raven simply replies.

The movie begins and the 2 watch carefully as the tale begins.

Whenever a scene with Maleficent appeared, Alexis would glance over to look at The Mistress of Evil's response. It was quite entertaining to see the villainess in such shock. Diaval as well.

The movie finishes and Maleficent is mortified.

"I died?" The fae questions with a face draining of all color.

"Yes."

The villainess shakes her head in disbelief that this is how everyone pictures her.

"Are...are there any other Fairytales like these?" The horned woman questions curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I know this woman who is known as The Evil Queen. She cursed Snow White.

Is there a tale that follows her story?"

"Oh, yes!

Let me guess, she's real too, huh?"

"Yes."

"Give me a second and I'll go grab that movie and whatever other Disney movies I can find."

The 3 spend the rest of the day watching these "Disney" movies. Maleficent still didn't know exactly what Disney is. They also chatted about Alexis and her life or The Moors and its creatures or Aurora.

Martha joins in at around noon.

This lasts the whole day. Castle and Beckett arrive back at around 8.

"Hey, what have you guys been doing?" Kate questions as she sees the 4 standing in the kitchen by the microwave making popcorn.

"I have been showing them Disney movies.

Your mom has been relaying the true stories to me while I gave her the stories I learned." Alexis joyfully tells Kate.

"Oh, interesting.

Hey mom?"

"Yes, Kate?" Answers the villainess in a very relaxed voice.

"Could I speak to you in private?"

"Sure."

Kate walks her mother into Castle's little office where he likes to write his novels.

Beckett shuts the door then moves and sits across from her mother on a chair. The fae sits on the couch.

"I found him.

I found the Senator." Kate says excitedly.

"That's great!" Maleficent responds elatedly.

"We can go after him tomorrow night if you like?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." The Mistress of Evil approves.

A giant smile spreads across her daughter's face.

She, her family, and everyone she holds most dear, will all finally be safe from her mother's murderer.

AN: Done! Yay! Sorry about having another meeting in which the person doesn't want to believe Maleficent for who she is and her real motive for cursing Aurora. I just felt it needed to be done and Alexis seemed the character to have these thoughts. Also, I tried to make it faster so I wouldn't bore you too much more. Sorry if ending seemed rushed, but as I said before, didn't want to bore you. Tried my best to make it a bit different from others being that Maleficent didn't go after the person that accused her. Any who, I think that covers everything. Thank you all for reading! Until next time! :)


	15. Facing The Dragon: Part 1

AN: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so very very late! I sincerely apologize for not updating this story sooner! I started a new fic and it has just taken off tremendously with people wanting me to update quickly, so I have kind of done that, but I said not today! Today, is Child of The Mistress of Evil's day! I left you guys at an awful cliffhanger and I felt really bad! I hope today's chapter suffices for my lack of attention given to this story lately! Please review and give me feedback! Reviews are much appreciated! Oh, also, that other story is a regular modern au called Blind Date with Maleficent and Diaval pairing in case you were interested. ;) It is not your typical love story, just fair warning! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each got to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 15: Facing The Dragon: part 1

"Mom! Are you almost ready to go?" Kate calls up to the former villainess.

"Just about! Give me one more minute!"

"You said that 5 minutes ago!"

"Sorry, didn't realize that getting into this outfit with wings would be this hard!

This dress wasn't made for me to wear with wings on my back!" Maleficent yells back in a frustrated tone.

"Outfit?

Why can't you just wear what you had on today?"

"Trust me, for this to work, I need the correct attire."

Beckett breaths out an exhausted sigh as she stands outside her mother's room.

Tonight, they are going after the Senator. The man that murdered Johanna Beckett.

"Well, I'll be down stairs when you are ready."

The daughter heads down stairs to sit with the rest of the family.

All the Castles are sitting around the TV watching a Christmas movie marathon. Today is Christmas Day. Currently, the movie showing is Santa Claus with Tim Alan starring.

Kate stares at the TV for awhile until she hears the famille sound of her mother walking down the steps with her staff clunking on the ground with each step.

The 3 others also turn they're heads at the noise.

Beckett's eye widen at The Dark Fairy's new outfit.

Maleficent is sporting the same black dress from when she cursed the baby Aurora many moons ago. Horns are wrapped in the same black leather. Her loyal companion, in raven form, rests on the glass ball of the staff.

"Wow. You really look like a villain now." Comments Alexis with an amazed look on her face.

"Why? Just why?" Kate questions curiously.

"Oh, you'll see." Her mother answers with a mysterious glint in her emerald green and gold eyes.

"Well, Castle, Alexis, Martha, we are heading off."

"Good luck you 2." Martha chirps back.

"Yes and be careful, Kate."

"Don't worry, Castle.

I won't let anything happen to my daughter." The Mistress of Evil says quickly in a reassuring and comforting tone to the nervous man.

"I know, but I still think I should come."

"No." Beckett responds curtly and starts heading for the door grabbing her mom's arm on the way.

"Kate, wait!" Castle quips back and quickly moves to his future wife who has her hand on the door knob.

She stops and turn to him.

"I love you." Rick voices sincerely and kisses Kate on the lips.

"I love you too, Rick." Beckett replies in an equal tone to Castle once the 2 have separated.

Daughter and mother are about to head out into the hallway, but the fae stops.

"Wait, how do you plan on getting me down to your car without being seen?" Maleficent queries.

Kate refused to allow her mother to fly to the destination and said that the woman must ride in the car. That she will have her lay down in the back seats of the car with wings curled around her body. They have already handled getting out of the building without being seen by video cameras courtesy of Castle making video tapes that are set to play at the time in which the 2 leave and return. They are videos of only the places where Kate and Maleficent will be under surveillance. It was quite the task for Castle to sneak down and get past the security man, but with a little bargain regarding naming someone in his next book after the man, it was achieved.

"Oh, I thought you could bend people's memories?"

"No.

I've never been able to do that, Kate.

What gave you that preposterous notion?"

"Well, I know you are extremely powerful and I just thought that you could.

It seemed, to me, something that the most powerful creatures could do."

"Well, you've got the wrong creature.

I can do lots of things, but changing a person's memory?

Nope."

"Hmmm...this may be a slight problem.

Is there any way that you could hide yourself using your magic?"

"Nope, though, I could put people to sleep."

"Mom!"

"What?!

I would wake them as soon as we have gotten out of their sight!" The fae fires back surprised at Kate's immediate response.

"We can't do that down in the lobby!

There are windows to the outside that people can see into the lobby!"

"Well, I could use my magic to create fog in the building which will fill the room.

It'll be so thick that no one can see through it."

Beckett ponders the idea.

It sounds like it should work and with the cameras down no one will be able to re watch the event which destroys that evidence.

"Hmmm...could you do it a little outside as well just so we can get to the parking garage?

In there, we can just use the method that we used in the building of just putting people to sleep."

"Well, I was thinking that I could just fog your whole city then."

"What?!"

"It might just be easier for me to just fog the entire city outside.

Place everyone under the fog will then make it just look like an odd weather occurrence versus just one area, right?"

Beckett stares at the horned woman in utter disbelief.

"You can do that?"

"Yes.

Remember, I did darken The Moors all by myself when I made myself queen."

"I didn't see that."

"Oh, well, I did."

"Oh. I guess, that could work.

You'll be able to see where you are going, right?"

"Yeah.

I'll be able see you easily from above."

"Wait, above?"

"I'll fly over, of course, above the fog.

The fog will only be high enough outside that no one from below will see me."

"You can't do that."

"Why!

You said that you guys disabled whatever objects could see me. The "camera" objects." Protests the fae in agitation.

"Not outside."

"Well, I could make it so that it will surround all of the air high above your buildings, but it will part for me as I fly and come back into place when I leave. "

There is a silence before Beckett responds.

"Alright, let's go, but I have a different idea regarding me entering the lobby.

I'll tell you it later." Kate confirms to the fairy.

Everything is going smoothly as they move down the hallways to the stairs.

They walk around carefully and peaking around corners before moving into another corridor.

The 2 only encounter one couple which Maleficent easily puts them to sleep until the pair has successfully snuck around another corner out of sight.

Reaching the stairs, Kate stops and turns to her mother.

"Alright, I am going to go down first and make sure that no one has violated the sign we put up."

"Kate, do you not trust my magic?" The offended looking fae questions.

"What?

No, it's just a safety precaution, okay?

Just in case."

"Fine."

Earlier, Castle and Beckett constructed fake signs saying that the stairs were being worked on due to a foul odor that was placed in it as a prank. Maleficent used magic on the signs that would only allow her and Kate to enter the passage.

Kate makes her way down the stairs and is pleased to see that no one is currently climbing them.

It takes her several minutes because Castle is on the 30th floor.

"You can come down now." Beckett calls up to her mom from the base of the stairwell.

The stairs wrap around upwards along the 4 walls with square space leading down to the bottom and up to the top.

Diaval flies down to Kate.

Maleficent scrutinizes the many stairs and decides to climb down.

"Hey, Kate!

Catch!"

The villainess throws her staff down to Beckett.

She jumps over the railing for the railing below on the opposite side. Her wings are tucked as close to her body as possible in order to avoid colliding them into anything.

"Ahh." The fae hisses as she quickly draws her hands away from the railing on contact realizing that it is made of some sort of iron. Her wings spread and flap to keep her balance on the edge of the stairs. They scrape against the walls as she pumps them.

"Mom?

What's going on?"

"I tried to get down by jumping across the staircases to the railings below then realized I can't cause they have iron in them."

"Mother!

Why didn't you just walk down like a normal person?"

"I am not normal, number 1.

Number 2, there are a lot of stairs and I thought it'd be faster to jump down."

Beckett rolls her eyes at the woman's idea.

Such a show off.

"Well, just come down on foot.

These railings are made of steel."

"Steel?"

"Yeah. It's a metal with iron in it.

Stronger than iron."

"Oh."

"Now, just walk down the steps, mom.

Cut the chitchat!" Kate yells at the fae.

Begrudgingly, the villainess heeds her daughter's advice and walks down the steps.

At the bottom, Kate tells her instructions.

"Stay here until I get to the doorman.

Then you can use your magic."

"Why can't we both fly out together?"

"I want someone to see me so that way when you do your spell I have a witness that can confirm I couldn't have done it.

He watched the event happen while I was just talking to him."

"I thought you said that you've never used magic here?"

"I haven't, but that doesn't mean that the public wouldn't try to pin the idea on me."

Maleficent nods in understanding.

Beckett calmly walks out of the stairwell with Maleficent cracking the door open just enough for her to watch her charge.

As soon as Kate starts talking to the doorman, Maleficent starts summoning her magic.

Golden magic appears in her left palm which she turns upwards.

Thick white fog starts filling the room from the ground.

"What the!"

"I can't see a thing!"

"What the hell!"

These are some of the many cries from the people in the lobby.

People can only see what is right in front of them.

Maleficent and Diaval soar into the room high above the ground.

Originally, the fae had the idea that Kate would fly with her and with flying above in a space where no fog existed. This is a bit more challenging for her because her eyesight is fairly keen in most situations, but in pitch darkness, very dense fog, blizzards, or heavy rain fall, she can't see as well.

The fairy finally spots Kate's outline after flying around for several minutes.

Right before reaching her daughter, Maleficent uses her magic to create fog outside covering the whole city outside.

"See, I told you I could do it." A prideful mother speaks to her skeptical daughter as she lands next to her.

The fog parts in the space where Kate and the faery stand.

Beckett's face is contorted in shock and awe at the scene.

The Dark fairy smirks at the reaction as the 3 make their way to the indoor parking lot with ease and 1 encounter of someone in their path.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's a bit short, but I just didn't have it in me today to make the rest. I also really wanted to upload something today for you guys for this story. By the way, the Senator was once named the Dragon in Castle in case you didn't get the chapter name. Thank you all for reading! Until next time! :)


	16. Author's Note

This is not a chapter. I apologize for this, but I have some bad news to tell and felt it best to put it in all my current fics I am working on, so you'll understand my drop in updates. Tomorrow I start back at school for my Senior year and have a large number of very tough classes this year. I have no idea when I'll be able to update any and all my stories, but I'll try my best to find time. It'll probably be on the weekends. So, sorry to say, but I will not be updating very frequently for the next few months until December. I wish I could write all the time, but academics must come first. I just didn't want any of you to think that I gave up on my stories because, trust me, I have many plans! PM me if you have any questions. I'll try to keep up with checking my account daily. Until next time! :)


	17. Chapter 17: Facing The Dragon Part 2

AN: I'm back! Sorry for such a long delay! I've had a lot of stuff going on as a new Senior. Now, I apologize in advance for where this chapter ends. Please, just bare with me. Oh, warning, this chapter is a bit on the darker side. I'd say it's close to my chapter 4 of Blind Date. So, be prepared! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, Castle, or Once Upon a Time. Each go to their respective owners; Disney or ABC.

Chapter 17: Facing The Dragon Part 2

On way to Senator's house...

Maleficent is laying on her side on the back seats of the car.

She hates this very much. This is the most uncomfortable position the fae has ever dealt with besides under the iron netting at Stefan's Castle.

Her knees are bent in a sitting position with her wings wrapped around her body. No skin, horn, or hair is visible.

"Kate." The villainess calls from beneath her feathers.

"Mom, did you say something?" The daughter replies to the garble she hears coming from under the great dark brown wings.

"Yes. I said your name. Are we almost there yet because I don't think I can stay in this position for much longer?" Maleficent responds in an agitated tone.

She pokes her head out between her large feathers.

"We still have close to 30 minutes. Sorry." Beckett says in an apologetic voice.

The fae shakes her head in frustration. She knows that she could of flown the circumference of The Moors twice with great ease in less time than it is currently taking the group to drive to this man's home.

"Sorry mom. If you could make yourself invisible then you could fly behind the car. Can you do that?" Kate asks trying to find another way more comfortable for the woman.

"Invisibility?"

"It means..."

"I know what invisibility is, Kate." Maleficent cuts in with a slightly offended tone.

"Well, you don't know a lot of the terminology in my world. I implied, by your questioning of the word, that you didn't know what it meant." Beckett fires back simply.

"What I was going to say was that invisibility is unheard of in my world. No one has ever been able to achieve such an ability. The closest would be those with chameleon like properties. There are very few creatures with such attributes." The villainess says quickly.

"Oh, well, it was just an idea. I know you hate being back there, so that's why I came up with it. In the books, Harry...never mind..."

"What?" Curiously, the fae inserts.

"There is this book series about a boy wizard named Harry Potter. He had this cloak that could turn him invisible.

I thought maybe you had something of that nature." Beckett tells her mother.

"Hmmm...I wish.

This Harry Potter. Is he real or only a fairytale?"

"As far as I know, a fictional character from the book series. I have not clue anymore being that you are real.

I mean, for as long as I have lived, I believed all the Fairytales as mere fantasy and not real."

"Well, I can assure you that I have never heard of this Harry Potter person in my realm. I know of a great deal of other people from your "Disney" retellings on what was it called?"

"Movies, mom. What you watched were called movies made by this company called Disney."

"Company?"

Kate shakes her horned head in exhaustion. Having a mom from another dimension can be quite aggravating when you have to explain numerous vocabulary to them that doesn't exist in their world.

"Company is basically a group that makes a certain kind of objects.

Disney makes movies and fil...errr...other forms of that kind of entertainment." The half-fae explains and manages to dodge another word that would have confused her mother further.

"Ah. I understand." The Dark Fairy replies in a satisfied tone.

The car is quiet for several more minutes.

"Hey, Kate." Calls the mother once more.

"What and please don't ask if we are almost there yet?" Beckett irritatedly lashes.

Maleficent can see that her daughter is very annoyed and tired. She decides to ignore the child's rather rude comment. Kate is still The Guardian's child much like her Beastie no matter how old she grows every year.

"I was wondering why you wouldn't let Castle tag along.

I would have protected the both of you from any harm this man threatens." The Mistress of Evil says calmly. Her face is emotionless.

"I couldn't put Castle in danger. I can't risk putting his life in jeopardy, in case things took a turn for the worst." Kate responds curtly.

"That's very hypocritical of you Kate."

"What!" The detective yells.

"Well, you certainly had no problem not leaving me back at the castle, you refused..."

"I did at first, but I did eventually leave you behind to go find Aurora." Argues Beckett as her temper begins to rise.

"No. I told you to not come with me at all. You insisted that you come and try to prevent my death upon entering the castle." The horned woman backlashes.

"That was under different circumstances..."

"Different circumstances?

Kate, do you have any idea how much it worried me that you would end up dead because of my foolish mistake to let you and Castle come along with me..."

"Wait! Let me explain! Please, just hear me out for a second then you can make all your claims." Kate interrupts quickly.

Begrudgingly, the fae complies.

"Fine."

"Alright, here is how this situation is different from back at the castle.

You told me that Stefan had no clue of my existence, correct?" The younger woman states and questions calmly.

The villainess' body goes ridged at the name.

Maleficent has improved as far as recovery from past events goes. She can talk about the castle battle, but certain things are major triggers for the woman. Triggers that send her back to that event and haunt her. The King's name and large amounts of iron present near her are the main ones that the fae knows of as of right now. How does it effect her?

Back in StoryBrook, her reaction to the iron covered town.

Otherwise, she has very frightening and vivid nightmares.

After the battle, between that time and before leaving for the Kate's world, Maleficent has had several terrifying dreams because of the mentioning of the traitor's name. All of the times, she awoke and flew off to calm herself down. She never screamed, luckily, during these night frights. Night terrors of the morning she awoke to her wings being stolen are her screaming in her sleep dreams. Those have waned off since the return of her great wings, but replaced with her new nightmares. The nightmare is always the same, but with a different victim or victims.

Maleficent is trying to escape out of the castle after saving Aurora from her curse. Somehow, the fae blacks out during her journey. She awakes in nothing more than her undergarments with iron straps to a wall. Her ankles and wrists are binded to the wall. Arms stretched straight out on either side of her body in a T fashion. Legs are slightly spread apart. A giant piece of the filthy metal wraps around her abdomen. Her neck is encircled in the iron as well. The iron continuously burns at those parts of her body. She tries to use her magic, but all her magic seems to be diverted to trying to heal her body where the iron touches.

The horned woman tries to scream, but no sound comes out. Her voice cannot be heard.

Next, Stefan walks out with Aurora, Kate, Castle, Diaval, or a group of them together. He has one or all, depends how many he has chosen, in shackles.

Stefan draws his sword and places it against one of the peoples' neck. The chosen screeches greatly in agony. Blood begins to drip onto the blade as he applies pressure.

Maleficent tries yelling for him to stop. Her voice can only be heard when she says one specific line.

"Stefan, please, don't do this. I'm begging you."

Fear, pain, and sorrow are shown in The Dark Fairy's face with these words. Tears stream down her sharp cheek bones.

The man stops and pulls his sword from the person's neck, but only a few inches. The victim silences once the sword has been withdrawn. Blood drips off the edge on to the cold stone floor. The droplets are heard as they fall against the ground.

"Well, well, Maleficent.

Where have I seen this before?

Hmmm...I know.

I like you begging. Do it again. Beg for their life." Demands Stefan with a villainous smile on his face.

Maleficent bows her head much like Stefan got on one knee and bowed to her when he begged for the woman to not curse Aurora.

"I beg you." The Mistress of Evil says in a soft voice, but firm. As firm as she could manage because of the iron slowly killing her.

"Hmmm...I don't think so, Maleficent!" Stefan roars and plunges his blade into his victim's stomach. He kills each and every person with a single blow.

Maleficent screams again, but no sound can be heard, once more. As she continues this action, her vision fades to black ending the dream.

The woman has always awoke breathing very raggedly, sweaty, and heart pounding in her ears. As said before, she quickly, always, takes flight until properly calmed back down. In The Moors or at the castle, no matter, she always found a way to the outdoors to recover.

She never told Kate this because such reactions made her feel broken and weak. Damaged and vulnerable are not qualities that she wants her daughter to see.

Maleficent is The Protector of The Moors. One of the most, if not the most, powerful being in her lands. Guardians do not show fear or cowardly behavior.

"Mom? Are you alright?" A concerned Kate questions softly.

"Oh, yes. Yeah, sorry. I'm fine." The faery quips back after shaking her head speedily to clear her thoughts.

"Are you?"

"Yes, now, what does Stefan's knowledge of your existence have to do with anything?" The fae snaps quickly in order to hide any and all emotions.

"Stefan didn't know that you really held great feelings for me. He didn't know that I am someone you care deeply for.

The Senator knows that I am Castle's wife. He knows that I hold him very dear to my heart.

So, what I am saying is that, unlike Stefan, Braken can and will use my loved one's against me given the opportunity.

I'm afraid that Braken would get Castle and threaten his life in some form and I can't risk such an occurrence. That's why I wouldn't let Castle come with us. I couldn't let Castle be my weakness, my downfall." Kate concludes with a slight tone of sadness at the end.

Maleficent nods in understanding.

She would have done the same thing back at the battle at the castle and made Kate stay outside.

Sure, her daughter did survive, but her life was certainly put in a great amount of danger in the process.

The group finally arrives at the Senator's home.

It is time to face the Dragon that has threatened Kate's life and her loved ones for many many years.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I am really really really sorry for the cliffhanger! Truly and tremendously sorry! I hadn't originally planed to make this whole part of the story 3 parts, but this chapter kept getting sooo long with some important elements that I thought it best to be a stand alone. Next chapter, I promise, will be the real face off between Maleficent and Beckett versus Braken! I hope you all are okay with me making Maleficent greatly affected by certain stuff. I was kinda making her have post traumatic stress disorder like when Kate got shot by a sniper. It'll be important in the future. Thank you all for reading! Please review and give me feedback. Reviews are much appreciated! Until next time! :)


End file.
